The Chimera Project
by LisaDawn75
Summary: Bella and Edward are back from their honeymoon and attending Dartmouth so she can stay human a bit longer. But, when Renee is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Bella will do anything to save her - including facing her own mortality and ethical conflicts.
1. preface

**Full Summary: **Bella and Edward are just back from their honeymoon and are attending Dartmouth so that Bella can remain human for a while longer. But, when Renee is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Bella will do anything to try to save her - including taking her Biophysical Chemistry education to a whole new level. She asks Edward for his help and begins experimenting to try to find a way to save Renee's life - and in the process, comes face to face with mortality and her own ethical conflicts.

"Death doesn't bargain." - August Strindburg, _The Dance of Death_

**A/N: **Well, I'm back! I've had this story idea floating around in my head for a while, but when I went to watch Eclipse, the plot bunnies viciously attacked and I just had to sit down and write.

This story follows the Twilight books all the way up through Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, up to the honeymoon. The honeymoon happens, but the pregnancy doesn't (in my world, it will not be possible). So after Isle Esme, we divert into my own little AU. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and your tray tables are in their upright positions.

I hope you enjoy!

I just want to say thanks to my beta and bestest friend in the world, Genia! She put up with many long conversations with me over this story, among other things! You're the best!

Also, I own nothing related to Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I just own the plot to this story, which will get me nothing.

* * *

"Don't you just miss it?"

"Miss what?" Bella asked her mother, Renee. They were sitting on the beach in Jacksonville on the second day of Bella and Edward's visit. Edward, as usual, was hiding in the shadows of the house, working on a fabricated term paper.

Renee sighed peacefully, her tanned face turned up toward the sun that was blazing brightly in the azure sky. "This. The sun, the heat. What you used to complain about missing whenever you went to visit your dad."

Bella wiped the sweat from her forehead and guzzled more water from her water bottle. "Uh, yeah, I guess. But this heat is different from Phoenix heat, Mom. It's heavy, humid. I don't really like this heat, but I do miss you."

Renee turned her head and smiled at her only daughter, her eyes obscured by her sunglasses. "Oh, baby, I miss you, too. Are you sure you want to go to the University of Alaska? I mean, why there? It's so far away, and it's so...cold. The University of North Florida is right here. You could stay here with me and Phil, you wouldn't be out any room and board..." Her expression had turned almost desperate. She suddenly turned her head and coughed deeply.

Bella felt a sick, cold feeling in her stomach at her mother's expression and obvious anxiety. If she only knew. "I know, Mom. But I've already been accepted at Alaska, and I can afford the tuition. I'm sure it's much higher here. And besides, Alaska has the science program I want to major in," she finished lamely.**_ Please don't do this to me_, she thought. _Not now!_

"I'm sure Florida has science classes, Bella." Renee coughed lightly again.

"Mom, are you all right?" Bella asked, becoming concerned. "Are you getting sick?"

Renee waved her off. "No, of course not. It's just this humidity. It chokes me up sometimes."

"We can go back inside, if you want. Edward's probably wondering if we're cooked to well done by now," Bella joked, fanning herself dramatically.

Renee sat up in her chair and swung around to face Bella. "Honey, speaking of Edward...is he going to Alaska, too?"

Bella sighed. "Yes." _Dammit, Charlie!_

"And he's the reason you won't even consider moving to Florida to go to school," Renee stated.

Bella opened her mouth and then closed it. What was she supposed to say to that? Her mother was correct. Edward could not attend school in Florida, the Sunshine State, of all places. And she was not even going to be attending classes for long, anyway...she was going to Alaska for something far more important. And dangerous. Sinister. "Mom, it's not like that."

Renee suddenly laughed, catching Bella off guard. "Oh, Bella, honey, it's okay. Really. I see the way he looks at you. It's so...intense. Like he'd take a bullet for you or something."

Bella laughed nervously. "You say that like it's a bad thing." _Trust me, he would._

"It's not, honey. I just worry. After all, I'm your mom, and that's my job. I just didn't realize things were this serious between the two of you, but watching you over the last two days...it's obvious it's true love." She coughed again and took a sip of water.

Bella looked down at her feet buried in the sand. "Yeah, it is." She suddenly felt the urge to make sure her mother understood just how much she loved Edward and vice versa so that when she...disappeared...for a while, her mom would have some peace, knowing that she was with the man she loved. "I really, really do love him, Mom. It's not something I know how to describe. But if there is such a thing as soul mates, that's us. It seems like we were just made for each other."

Renee nodded. "Yeah, I understand. That's how I feel about Phil. Every time I look at him, I feel just like a teenager all over again. But promise me that you _are_ being safe?"

_Oh, God, please, not again!_ Bella laughed slightly. "Yes, Mom, I promise. We're not even having sex, so you can sleep soundly. Dad already had this talk with me before I left."

Renee laughed out loud. "Your dad..._Charlie_...had a..._sex_...talk with you?" she gasped. "I never would have dreamed he would have the guts to do that!"

Bella rolled her eyes at the torturous memory. "Yeah, well, he did, and being stung by a bark scorpion would have been much more pleasant."

"Oh, bless his heart. Bella, if he did that, you know he really loves you."

Bella nodded. "I know he does, but there's just some things that fathers are _not_ to bring up with their daughters."

Renee was still laughing, until her giggles turned into a round of coughs.

Bella looked at her mother, who was coughing so hard her face was beginning to turn red. "Mom. Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

Renee finished her water and took some deep breaths. "Yeah, like I said, it's just the humidity. Don't worry about me, honey."

"Well, then, let's go inside so you can catch your breath." Bella led her mother into the beachside house, blinking against the sudden darkness. She did not see Edward, but she knew that he was aware of every step she took.

She knew she was correct, when he suddenly appeared at their sides with two glasses of iced tea. "Would you like a cold drink, Renee?" he asked politely.

Renee sat down wearily onto the couch and took the cool glass from his cold hand. "Oh, thank you, Edward. You must have read my mind!"

Bella's eyes met Edward's, and she chuckled under her breath at his obvious amusement. "Thanks," she said softly, taking the drink from him.

Edward sat on the opposite couch from Bella, obviously not wishing to upset her mother with any public displays of affection toward her daughter, as any close contact usually turned Charlie's face purple. Bella shot him a grimace at the apparent avoidance.

Renee took several sips of her tea and then gave Edward a half smile. "Edward, there's no need to stay across the room from Bella. She and I had a nice talk outside, and you can at least sit next to her." She chuckled under her breath before another cough escaped her lips. "I think I'm going to take a nap. You kids behave yourselves," she added, before disappearing through her bedroom door.

Edward crossed the room to sit on the sofa next to Bella and immediately took her into his arms. He kissed her gently, stroking her hair back and inhaling her scent deeply. "Mmmm, I've missed you."

Bella pushed him away, although it took every ounce of willpower she possessed. "I missed you, too, but I'm worried about my mom-she's been coughing all day. She's blaming the humidity, but I don't know. She doesn't really look good. I wish Carlisle were here. You read her mind. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Edward averted his eyes and gazed out at the waves crashing onto the sand. "No, but I am trying to stay out of her thoughts as a show of respect, love. But she's your mother; why would she lie to you? I think we might be in for a storm tonight." He stood up and walked to the glass door to stare out at the water.

Bella sat still, lost after Edward's abrupt exit and sudden change of subject. Was he telling her the truth? Did he know what was wrong with her mom? Of course he was right...why would her mother lie to her, knowing that she was leaving the next day? If it were something serious, Renee would have told her. Bella had always had to take care of her mother, up until Renee had married Phil and Bella had moved to Forks, so if something critical was wrong, Renee would have needed her, would have called her.

_Stop freaking yourself out about nothing,_ she told herself before pushing up off of the sofa to start dinner. Phil would be home in an hour, and she wanted them to enjoy a nice family dinner once more before she left.

She was painfully aware that this would be the last meal she would ever share with her mother. Within a month, she would be a newborn vampire. A full-fledged killing machine. Hungry. Blood-thirsty.

She wanted nothing to spoil this evening.

**_Three Months Later_**

Edward stared at his sleeping bride, her mouth slightly open, face pressed up against the side of the plane, and once again thought of how lucky he was. He could not stop the smile that spread across his face as he breathed in her scent deeply, thinking back to that fateful day in biology a little more than a year before, when all he had wanted to do was kill the delectable creature sitting mere inches away from him-when he had believed she was a demon sent straight from Hell just to torment him. Her trust in him had always been unwavering, even when she had discovered his secret, even when she should have feared for her life and run in the opposite direction.

They had been drawn together, almost as if their paths had been meant to cross since the beginning of time.

Edward laughed silently at his inner hyperbole, but he also knew that it could very well be true. There was something different about Bella; it was as if the fear mechanism that was present in most people-designed for self-preservation-was absent from her genetic make-up. He thought it could have been a fluke, but whatever it was, he was extremely grateful to the fates for bringing this creature across his path and to Carlisle for teaching him self-control for almost a century prior. Without Carlisle's coaching, he knew that Bella would now only be a memory.

Instead, she was now his wife.

"Mmmm," Bella murmured, stirring. Edward immediately sat up straighter, waiting for her to awaken. She opened her eyes and blinked, then smiled at him sleepily.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen," he said, giving her her favorite crooked smile.

Bella rubbed at her eyes and straightened up. "Hmmm," she mumbled grumpily. "Where are we?"

"I believe we are somewhere over the Pacific."

"So we're not there yet?" She yawned again.

"No, we still have at least another six hours, including the layover in San Diego. Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

She offered him a real smile, before digging a toothbrush out of her purse. "Yeah, maybe some juice, since you get the flight attendant's attention _much_ better than me. And... a human moment or two," she added, grabbing her water bottle and standing up from her first-class seat to head to the lavatory.

He laughed softly and nodded, watching his wife disappear. He did get the attendant's attention very easily, and then allowed his mind to drift to the deal he had allowed Bella to finagle out of him on their honeymoon. Although, he really did not see any way in which he had gotten the short end of the stick.

"Daydreaming?" she asked, climbing over him to her seat. "I'm amazed you didn't hear me coming."

"Oh, I did. I heard and smelled you. I traced your heartbeat all the way to the lavatory and back again. Just to make sure you were all right," he added at her eye roll.

"Surely there are no more vampires out to get me? Didn't we finish them all off a couple of months ago?" she asked under her breath.

He nodded. "Of course. But _you_ are able to find trouble anywhere you go. For all I knew, you could have flushed yourself and been falling through the sky," he said derisively.

Bella glared at him. "Bite me."

Edward laughed. "So, are you looking forward to getting home?"

Bella leaned back and sipped her juice. "_Home_ home? As in Forks? Or _new_ home, as in Hanover?"

Edward was excited at her mention of Hanover. "Well, we have to go back to Forks, of course. But just think of how excited your dad will be when he hears that you've decided to go to Dartmouth instead of Alaska."

She nodded. "He'll be so proud and excited. Everyone in town will hear about it for weeks, I'm sure."

He leaned close to her, breathing into her ear; he felt her shiver in response. "Bella, you know you can do whatever you want, and I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

Bella turned her head and kissed him softly. "I know. And I told you, I want to stay human a little longer. I want to enjoy you as a true wife enjoys her husband," she said, blushing profusely. "And what's the harm of trying Dartmouth? If I flunk out, then I'll let you change me, and I'll just eat my teachers." She laughed.

Edward stared at her.

"I'm kidding! Jeez, relax. But I am serious about wanting to try it."

He stroked his fingers down her arm, watching goose bumps rise up in response. "I told you, I'll tutor you every night. You'll do fine. And I only bribed them to take you late, not to accept you."

"That's good to know. Besides, I have other plans for you at night," she whispered, causing Edward to groan.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella."

She laughed in reply. "I'm not into that freaky stuff, Mr. Cullen. I think you'll be okay. Besides, you're indestructible."

Edward closed his eyes and groaned again. _Holy freaking hell._

* * *

___**End Notes: **_The next chapter will pick up some speed and we will find out what is wrong with Renee and what idea Bella has in mind.


	2. You'll Find Me in Lycia

**A/N: **Hmmm…what do I have to do to get you all to let me know what you think about this story so far? I certainly appreciate everyone who has read, favorited, or put the story on alert. Also, a shout out goes to Gemma, aka EternallyCullen, who left me a fabulous review on the last chapter. She has an awesome story up here: A Mother's Pain. If you're looking for some romance, love, and some lemons, check her out! So, **I'll send a peek of the next chapter to anyone who leaves me a review!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing in her world.

* * *

Bella threw her backpack down onto the floor and flopped face first onto the couch. She paid no attention to the opulent furnishings in the four bedroom, Colonial house that Edward had purchased in Hanover. When they had first arrived in New Hampshire, she had been amazed at Edward's "investment." She had been expecting a small, inexpensive home, or possibly a townhouse, in the middle of town. But, whenever had a Cullen done anything unpretentious?

She had been loath to ask how much he had paid for the house, but now that their finances were as entwined as the rest of their lives, she knew that Edward paid no monthly mortgage – which told her that the house was completely paid for. The idea was always too much for her human brain to comprehend; she knew that New England real estate was very exorbitant. And anytime she did try to voice her concerns about how much money Edward was spending on things for her, such as her tuition, the indestructible car he had given her prior to their wedding – she believed it was a Mercedes, but with her limited car knowledge, she was not sure – and now, this house, he would just put an icy finger over her lips and tell her not to worry about it.

So, she determined not to.

Currently, she was more worried about her first chemistry exam.

It had been nothing short of brutal. When Edward had first suggested she attend Dartmouth for a semester or two, she had laughed him off, believing she would never be able to keep pace with the geniuses and overachievers who desired the prestige of the Ivy League degree. Then, during their honeymoon on Isle Esme, she realized how much she had enjoyed making love with Edward – the hormones flooding her system, the blood racing through her body. Bella knew that once Edward gave her the gift of immortality, she would never feel those exact physical feelings again. Yes, once she got through the newborn phase, she would feel desire for Edward. Alice, Edward and Carlisle had all assured her of that. But, she knew that it would not be the same. She would not have the estrogen and testosterone flooding through her system, preparing her body for her mate. She would not experience her soft skin flushing with heat, her heartbeat speeding up in response to his touches, his kisses.

She had realized immediately that she was not ready to give that up so soon after achieving it. And so, here she was in New Hampshire, actually taking Ivy League classes with a declared major in Biophysical Chemistry. She had always been good in science classes, and she enjoyed doing research. But college chemistry…whoa.

She might have to take Edward up on his tutoring offer after all.

Currently, she was alone in the house while Edward hunted in the surrounding woods. That was another perk with the property and one that Bella figured had influenced Edward's decision to purchase it. It sat on almost ten acres of forest that was teeming with wildlife. When she had voiced concern over the possible absence of mountain lions (she hoped, anyway, for her sake), Edward had brushed her off and told her he would be just fine with the deer and whatever else he might find.

Suddenly, the phone rang, jolting Bella out of her thoughts. She groaned and dragged herself off of the couch, noticing it was her mother from the caller ID.

"Hi, Mom," she said in greeting.

"Bella, it's me," Phil said on the other end of the line.

Bella was surprised. It wasn't that she minded talking to Phil, but it was odd for him to call instead of Renee. "Hey, Phil. What's up?"

Phil cleared his throat before speaking. "Um, Bella, listen. I-I've got some…some news. It's not really…not really good." His voice cracked at the end, as if he was attempting not to cry.

Bella immediately felt fingers of panic reaching out for her and forced herself to calm down so she could finish the conversation. "What is it? Where's Mom?"

"Bella, honey, she's in the hospital."

Bella sat down hard on the sofa. "Are you there with her?"

"Y-yeah." Phil's voice was shaky.

Bella was chewing on her lip and had to force herself to stop before she split the skin. "Then, can I talk to her?"

Phil sighed. "Well, she's in the bathroom right now. She's really sick, Bella. Vomiting. That's why I called. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to finish the conversation."

"Please, for the love of God, just tell me what the hell is wrong!" Bella begged, unable to stand the suspense any longer.

He sniffed. "She has cancer, Bella. It's bad. They gave her a chemotherapy treatment earlier and that's what's made her so sick. But her prognosis…isn't good," he said, sniffling.

Bella sat quietly, stunned. How could her mother get cancer? She was only 38 years old and she didn't smoke. "Uh…what do you mean, isn't good?"

Phil sniffed again. "They don't think she's going to make it very long. Can you come down here? I know you're in school, but she really wants to see you."

Bella wished that Edward could read her mind, so he would hear how much she needed him in that moment. She felt as if she would suddenly fly apart and would need to be put back together again. _This can't be happening, it just can't. It has to be a dream_, she thought.

"Bella?" Phil asked, when she didn't answer.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be right down. What hospital?" she asked, feeling a burning sensation in her eyes and nose. The tears were close.

"We'll be home by the time you get here. Just go to the house."

She nodded dumbly and hung up. Plane reservations. She needed to call and purchase a plane ticket, but she could not make her fingers function. She felt as if she could just lie down and cry, possibly for days. But first, she needed Edward.

She tried to call his cell phone, but she could not make her numb fingers dial the correct numbers, so she gave up and dropped the phone. Instead, she walked out onto the back deck and stared at the forest surrounding their property. It was a beautiful sight, and any other time, she would have enjoyed it. But not now. Now, it was standing between her and Edward. In the way. She needed to get Edward's attention somehow. She just hoped that his vampire hearing would allow him to hear her.

"Edward?" she called. "If you can hear me…I-I need you to come home. Now," she sobbed, before scrubbing at the tears that were leaking down her face.

This was ridiculous. Her mother could not have cancer. She was the healthiest person Bella knew. She ate healthy. She exercised, at least when her interests waved in that direction. She didn't drink, except maybe socially. How could this happen?

Bella was deep in thought when, suddenly, Edward was at her side.

"Bella, love, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes tight with concern, his posture sunk into a half-crouch, ready to defend.

Edward's granite arms were what Bella needed before she fully fell apart – she needed him to hold her together. She sobbed the story out to him while he held her in the porch swing, rocking her back and forth as if she were a small child who had just had a nightmare. Once she had cried herself out, he spoke.

"So, are we going tonight?"

"We?" she asked, her voice still unsteady.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'm not letting you make that trip alone. You're distraught, and I'm going with you."

Bella tightened her arms around him. "Thank you."

He hugged her back gently before pushing her away. "Go get ready, and I'll make the reservations and pack."

Bella nodded and headed toward the stairs to take a quick shower while Edward picked up the phone to call the airline. The last thing she heard was Edward trying to charm the airline agent through the phone.

When Bella stepped out of the shower, Edward was in the connecting master bedroom, packing a suitcase for the two of them.

"Did you get us a flight?" she asked, then felt stupid. Obviously he did, or he wouldn't be packing. Then again, knowing Edward, she thought that if he couldn't get a flight that evening, he would drive them to Florida and get them there just as fast. She shivered at the thought.

"Yes. We take off from Manchester in two hours. I even got us a free upgrade to first class." He smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. The agent you talked to was female?"

"How did you know?"

Bella laughed. "You're amazing. You can even dazzle them through the phone." She suddenly clouded up again and hurriedly pulled on her jeans and shirt. "When do we land?"

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "It's a non-stop flight, so it will take about three hours. Try not to worry, love. If your mom started her chemo soon after we left a few months ago, she has a fairly good chance."

Bella stilled. "What do you mean, right after we left? We just found out. _She_ just found out."

Edward kissed the top of her head and silently returned to packing. Whenever he turned back to Bella, his amber eyes were hooded.

Bella suddenly sat down on the bed. "Oh, my God. She knew then, when we were there, didn't she?"

Edward stood very still, staring at her silently.

She looked up at her husband, finally putting the pieces together. A feeling of betrayal slammed into her as if she had been shot. "You knew, didn't you? You read it in her mind. And you didn't tell me? You _lied_ to me!" she yelled, her voice getting louder.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my secret to share."

"Not…not _your_ secret? What kind of bullshit is that? I thought we were in this together, but now you're _lying_ to me? I thought that after Victoria, your lying to me for my own good was over." She stood with her hands on her hips, her chest heaving.

Edward sighed. "Bella, love, I'm sorry, please realize that. I was trying to not listen to either your mother's thoughts or Phil's, but I happened to hear something that she was thinking about the diagnosis. But, it was not my place to tell you. I thought she would tell you before we left."

"Damn it! You should have told me!"

"And how the hell would you have brought it up?" Edward asked, frustrated. "Were you going to tell your mother that you knew because your vampire boyfriend had read her mind and knew about her illness?"

"Of course not. But I would have figured out a way." Bella wiped at her eyes again. "I still can't believe you kept that from me. Is there anything _else_ you haven't told me?"

"No. We need to go," Edward said softly, picking up the luggage.

Bella pushed past him and stomped down the stairs, slamming her car door on principle. She didn't know what to feel now. Her first feeling was anger at Edward for hiding this secret from her. She was accustomed to him keeping her out of the loop on some things that involved the _Cullens_, usually for her safety, but this directly related to _her_ family.

Her second feeling, once she stopped obsessing over Edward, was confusion over why her mother had kept this important information from her. They had spent the entire weekend together, and she had never mentioned a word. Bella had even asked her if she was okay after hearing how much she had been coughing, and Renee had assured her she was. Lies. Apparently everyone thought it was okay to lie to her.

_What if she dies_? Bella thought suddenly, remembering what Phil had told her of her mother's prognosis. She wanted to ask Edward if he knew more of her mother's illness and what he knew medically of possible treatments and statistics. But, she reminded herself, she was not speaking to Edward. So far, she had remained steadfast in that decision all the way to the airport in Manchester.

Bella silently took her seat on the plane and stared out onto the tarmac, looking at the workers who were loading luggage and the air traffic controllers with their orange cones. She wondered about their lives, their families. She then turned her head and looked around at her fellow passengers. The business man who was reading _The New York Times._ The teenager with his earphones plugged into his iPhone. The young mother feeding her infant. The couple with their heads close together, whispering. She wondered if any of them had any idea that instant death in the form of a real vampire was sitting right next to them in seat 10B.

She thought about what would happen in the event their plane was to crash. Did the business man have anyone who would mourn him? Had the young couple even had a chance to start their lives? She wasn't scared of a plane crash. She knew that if anything were to happen – crash, hijacking – that Edward would take care of it and save her, even though she was currently angry with him and not speaking to him. _Wouldn't a hijacker get the surprise of his life on _this_ plane?_ she thought and choked back a round of hysterical giggles. The scene playing out in her mind was anything but funny, but more along the lines of a Hollywood horror film.

_Where are all of these morbid thoughts coming from?_ she wondered. In the back of her mind, she knew. She was not sure what she would do if she lost her mother so suddenly. For the past year, all she had been thinking of was how Renee would deal with her daughter's disappearance when she was changed into an immortal. Bella had never considered that Renee might not be around to worry about it.

Renee had always been more of the child in their relationship and Bella more the parent ever since she could remember. She had always been the one to make sure her mother went where she was supposed to, paid the bills, bought the groceries. If she died, Bella felt as if she would be losing not only her mother, but also her sister and child. It was a strange family dynamic, but it was hers and it was all she knew.

_If only I could do something! If only I could save her somehow_… Bella looked over at Edward finally to see his eyes were closed. She knew he was not asleep, but maybe he was too angry with her to look at her. What she needed was _something_…a miracle.

Bella closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. It wandered to the chemistry test she had taken earlier in the day and then to the biology lab she had worked on that morning. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but every time she tried to grab onto it, it would retreat. She started naming the elements on the Periodic Table to relax her racing mind when it suddenly hit her.

A _miracle_.

Bella felt her pulse speed up, her breathing accelerate and her palms start to sweat. She knew what she had to do, but as she played out different dialogues in her mind, she began to become more nervous about his reaction.

But she had to try.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

He immediately opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. She knew he would do it, and she was never able to resist when he unleashed the full power of his eyes on her. "Yes, love?"

Bella forced herself to calm down, but she could not tear her gaze away from those topaz jewels that were glittering in the dim cabin lighting. "Um, can I…can I ask you something?"

He took her hand and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles. "Of course, Bella. You know you can always ask me anything."

She was beginning to feel more courageous from his response. He did not appear angry with her anymore, at least. Plus, they were in a public setting, so it was not as if he could blow up in front of a group of people. "Uh…look, I know there's a good possibility my mom's going to die."

Edward's pain and empathy were evident in his eyes. "Yes."

"Do you know what type of cancer she has?" Bella asked quietly, her anger at him beginning to fade.

Edward sighed. "Yes."

She was getting tired of his short answers. "Then, will you please tell me what is going on with her?" Bella felt her eyes welling up with tears once again and swiped at them with her free hand, her other hand tightening its hold on her husband's.

He searched her face for a moment before speaking. "All right. I guess it won't hurt now. Bella, your mom has stage three lung cancer."

Bella's brows drew together in confusion. "That's crazy. She's never smoked a day in her life. My dad never smoked. Phil doesn't smoke. How is that possible?"

"A person does not _have_ to smoke in order to develop lung cancer, although that greatly increases their risk. But her lung tumor metastasized, or came from, another cancer. Melanoma."

Bella sat still. "Melanoma? As in, skin cancer?"

Edward nodded and brushed her hair back. "Yes."

"How can a person be dying from lung cancer just because of skin cancer? Edward, that doesn't make any sense."

"Darling, I know it's hard to fathom, but unfortunately, melanoma is a type of skin cancer that, if left untreated, can spread to the lymph nodes and then to other areas. And it _is_ deadly. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, my God," Bella whispered. "She got this from the sun?" Bella felt the nausea swirling around in her stomach. Her mother had always loved being out in the sun, and now, it seemed as if the thing she loved the most was going to kill her.

Edward nodded again. "Yes, that's the number one cause of it – sun exposure."

"Excuse m-me," Bella stuttered, and stumbled out into the aisle, running for the lavatory. She was going to be sick. Bella had always fussed at her mother about wearing sunscreen, and Renee had always laughed her off. Again, the roles had been reversed. But, this had been preventable. _Oh, Mom, why? Why couldn't you have just listened?_

Bella heard a tap at the door and groaned. _Fuck_! But then, she heard Edward's voice.

"Bella, are you all right? Do you need me to get you anything?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. _Yes, I need something, but I don't know how you'll react._ "Yeah, can you get me some water? I'll be back in a second," she croaked, and managed to wash her mouth out in the minuscule sink.

When she returned to her seat, she found a bottle of water and a cold washcloth. Now, she really felt contrite for being angry with him earlier. "Edward, I-I'm sorry about earlier," she muttered.

He wrapped his arms around her, brushing his lips across her hair. "No need to explain. I would have been angry, too."

"How do they treat this cancer?" Bella asked, wiping her face with the rag before Edward took it from her and began softly stroking it across her face and neck. _I do _not_ deserve him_.

Edward took a deep breath through his nose. "They'll give her some high doses of chemotherapy and might do some radiation treatments."

"What is her prognosis? Really?" she asked softly.

"Not good. Her melanoma was a stage four when they found it, so statistics show she has about a 15% chance of survival, depending on where all it's spread to."

"Fifteen percent?" Bella whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face. She turned around to stare out the window at the velvety blackness once more.

After another half hour, Bella spoke again. "Edward, if I asked you for something, would you give it to me?"

Edward spread his hands. "If it was in my power to do so." His expression showed his confusion.

Bella bit her lip and then spoke. "When you're…changed…all of your body fluids are replaced with venom, correct?" she whispered. She had leaned in close to Edward so their conversation would not be overheard.

Edward's brows drew together. "Yes, they are. Why?"

"And does the venom ever…collect…anywhere? Like when you are thirsty, or angry?" Bella's eyes were beginning to sparkle as her questioning continued.

Edward's lips pressed into a thin line. "If you're worried I'm not going to hold up my end of the bargain, you can stop with this crazy idea, whatever it is. I don't think you can turn yourself, anyway."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I never thought that. Remember, you can't read my mind."

"How well I know," Edward muttered under his breath.

"But, theoretically, the venom could be collected if it were pooled, say, in your mouth?" she asked, attempting to look innocent.

"I suppose," Edward answered warily.

"And when someone is bitten, the venom repairs whatever is wrong with them, right? I mean, you were dying of Spanish Influenza, Esme had jumped off of a cliff…"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Theoretically, yes, it does."

Suddenly, Bella turned and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Will you give me some of your venom, Edward? Please?"

Edward looked very confused. "For what, Bella?"

_Because I need to make a miracle happen._ "Because, I'd like to study it under a microscope in the lab. Has Carlisle ever done experiments with it? Mixed it with other substances?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, but are you willing to possibly cheat your mother from her rightful death and give her this life?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face. "Are you willing to go against nature and play with fire?"

"Of course not," Bella spat. "But just think about it! What if, combined with another agent to dilute it, it could do some good? Heal diseases? It obviously doesn't hurt anything if it's ingested, or – "She stopped suddenly.

"Or what?" he asked, shocked at her abrupt silence. He had been hanging on her every word, surprised at her idea.

"Nothing," she said, her face flushing hot.

Edward sighed. "Bella, I have two M.D.'s. I'm over 100 years old. We're _married_. What?"

Bella mashed her lips into a thin line. "It obviously doesn't hurt if it enters the body…you know," she said, teeth gritted. "Through sex," she said at his blank expression.

His mouth opened in sudden understanding. "Oh, yeah. No, it has to be through blood. It's a blood borne pathogen," he quipped.

"Oh, ha ha," she muttered, not finding him amusing at the time. "But will you?" she pleaded.

Edward stared into her chocolate brown eyes, his own amber eyes swirling with turmoil at her request. "Maybe. Let me talk to Carlisle and get his opinion."

Bella slumped against him in relief. "Thank you, Edward."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just remember that this may not be what you think it is. Don't expect a miracle, love."

But Bella already was planning for her miracle to happen. This had to save her mother. It just had to.

She could not fail.

* * *

**End Note: Now hit that button on the bottom of the screen! You know you want to!**


	3. Echidna's Issue

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight, except for my copies of the books and movies. Other than those, everything you see belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

Edward leaned up against the wall, staring at his wife, who was sitting up against her mother's bedside, grasping Renee's hand in her own. Bella had maintained a steady flow of tears since they had picked up their rental car, and he thought it would have been a touching scene in a movie. However, this was real life, and he was not finding it all that stirring. He was concerned.

Bella's request on the plane had disturbed him on a very deep level. _Venom_. What in the hell did she intend to do with it? He knew she was planning on giving it to her mother in some vain attempt to save her from the malignancy that was quickly eating away at her. But typically, it was administered in bite form and the person awoke three days later, cured from all of their ills, but with a new set of problems on hand.

He did not believe that Bella wished to turn Renee into a vampire.

But what else could she intend to do with the venom? Vampire creation was its sole purpose. It could not be used for anything else that he was aware of…

He had never heard of anyone doing any type of research on vampire venom. Then again, if Carlisle had not done it, what other vampire would have? And what human would have even had the guts to ask?

His Bella, that's who.

He could hear their low conversation, along with the staccato thoughts running through Renee's mind. She was mostly concerned with Bella's ragamuffin appearance, along with her state of near-hysteria. Bella kept trying to convince her mother to return north with them and see a specialist in Boston or New York.

"Honey, there's no point," Renee whispered roughly. "I've seen some of the best doctors here in Miami, Tampa, Atlanta, and Orlando, and they've all said the same things. I'll just keep taking the chemo as long as I can and pray for a miracle."

Bella wiped at her face again. "Why didn't you tell me when I was here last time? I could have done something then," she said softly, distraught.

Renee brushed her withered fingers across Bella's cheek. Her entire frame had become emaciated in just the four months since Edward had seen her last. "Because I didn't want to worry you, with your wedding to plan, and then you going off to school… I wanted you to be able to focus on what you needed to do."

Bella choked back a sob. "Mom, we-we could have postponed the wedding! I could have started school next semester! I-I would have s-stayed and t-taken care of you," she cried softly, and dropped her head onto the mattress where Renee began to softly stroke her hair.

Edward could not take any more of the emotionally painful scene in front of him. He softly excused himself and stepped into the adjoining room. Swiftly, he pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button.

"Carlisle?" he asked when he heard his father answer. "I need your advice."

"Anytime," Carlisle responded. "What can I help you with?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's Bella's mother, Renee. She's dying of cancer," he said and explained the situation.

Carlisle made a sympathetic sound. "Edward, I'm sure she's seen the very best doctors in Florida. What can I do to help?"

Edward hesitated. "Well, on the flight here, Bella asked me for something…unusual. First, she asked me if you had ever experimented with our venom. As in mixing it with other substances, testing it in different controlled environments…"

"No, I haven't, although the idea has always fascinated me. I had always been too intimidated by the ramifications if it were discovered by any humans and the Volturi were to find out. Plus, who was I going to test it on?"

"Bella is asking for venom to run studies on and do tests on. I'm sure she is looking for a cure for her mother. She sees vampire venom as a cure-all."

Carlisle was silent for a moment. "Yes, I'm sure she would. After all, she is aware we exist. She's heard our stories, and some of us were mere breaths away from death. And, yet, the venom healed every imperfection. That is how she is looking at it, and she is grasping at that idea. However, she is modifying it to fit her circumstances to hopefully save her mother."

Edward nodded in agreement. "I agree. What are your thoughts on the matter? Can the venom even retain its potency outside of our bodies?"

Carlisle chuckled. "There's only one way to find out. And possibly, in an inactive form, it might be able to do more, just as the inactive flu virus is able to provide immunity to so many humans now. Just think of the progress that has been made in the past one hundred years, Edward, because scientists studied and researched and tried and failed. And then tried again!"

"But this could be dangerous, Carlisle."

"So was injecting that first human with a weakened flu strain. Just imagine how different your life would have turned out if that had occurred in your human lifetime." Carlisle allowed that thought to hang in the silence between them.

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "So you're saying that you are in agreement with Bella? That you think she should run research on our venom?"

"Naturally, I would insist upon some provisions."

"Such as?"

"Well, I have hundreds of hours of vacation time accrued which I rarely use. I could be persuaded to take a vacation to visit my son and new daughter-in-law who just recently moved to New Hampshire."

Edward nodded again, even though his father could not see him. "Done."

"And, of course, the first thing we must do when I arrive is to outfit your house with a fully functioning laboratory. This is too dangerous to work with in a public lab where anyone could possibly come into contact with our experiments."

"I'll call a contractor today," Edward readily agreed. The idea of actually seeing his father again was an exciting prospect to Edward. He had missed Carlisle.

"I'll offer even better," Carlisle said, his voice excited. "Jasper and Emmett are available. They can fly out to your house and start on the construction. I will give them all of the information that they'll need."

"Agreed," Edward said quickly.

"Edward, don't you think you should run this by Bella, as she is the one who wanted to do the work in the first place?" Carlisle asked politely.

Edward disagreed. "No. She's in with Renee, and I don't want to interrupt them. Bella will agree to anything, just so she can attempt whatever it is she wants to try. Go ahead and fill Jasper and Emmett in on the plans, and tell them to head on out and get started as quickly as possible. I'm sure she is hoping to find something to cure Renee, and I don't know how much time she has left."

"We'll start on it today, Edward, so look for them to arrive tomorrow. I know you are not home, but they should have it close to completed when you return. And I'll arrange some time off with the hospital."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward said, his voice full of emotion. Carlisle may not have been his biological father, but as he could barely remember Edward Masen, he was his father in every other way. Not only did Carlisle create him, but he had mentored him, disciplined him, supported him – not only financially at the beginning, but mentally and emotionally – and trained him. Carlisle was the one person he knew who would always believe in him, always support him, and always have his back.

"You're welcome, Edward. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. And Bella, of course," he added. "And I'm excited about our upcoming research. Plus, Esme will be so overjoyed at the idea of visiting the two of you and seeing your home."

Edward laughed, the intensity of the conversation finally broken. "I'll warn Bella that it might be fully redecorated by the time the two of you return to Forks."

Carlisle joined his son in his amusement. "Yes, she has fully enjoyed the pictures you've sent her of the house, but she's already mentioned ideas she would have for it. Just be prepared."

Edward bade good-bye to his father, a smile still on his face. It had never been within his power to deny Bella anything she wanted.

000

Bella quietly slipped out of her mother's room, leaving Renee sleeping peacefully. It had taken several trial and error attempts, but with Edward's medical knowledge, they had managed to find the most effective cocktail for her using her pain and sleeping medications.

She padded quietly to the kitchen, intending to get a glass of water before she went to bed. After setting her empty glass by the sink, she noticed Phil sitting outside on the deck.

"How're you holding up?" she asked him as she pushed the sliding glass door closed. Bella had always liked Phil, ever since her mother had first introduced him to her when they had been dating. Renee had always behaved much younger than her actual age, so for her to fall in love with a younger man had not surprised Bella. Plus, Phil had always seemed crazy about Renee, and they had easily become a family, with Phil taking some of the responsibility off of Bella when he was home.

He had been a minor league baseball player when they had met, playing for the Phoenix Desert Dogs as their shortstop. They had married after a whirlwind romance, and he was often on the road for away games. Renee had never mentioned it, but Bella had known how much she missed Phil, and now that Bella had Edward, she understood even more. In a way, Bella thought that it was Phil's introduction into their lives that had actually brought her to Edward, and for that, she would always be grateful. Not only did she have Edward and the Cullen family in her life now, but, because she had moved to Forks so her mother could travel with Phil, she also had developed the relationship with her father, Charlie, that she had always secretly longed for. In a way, she felt as if she owed him a world of gratitude. She sat down in the Adirondack chair next to him and stared out at the darkening sky and the tide coming in.

Phil sighed and wiped his hands across his face. "All right, I guess. I'm trying not to think about me but of her." His shoulders slumped as he leaned forward, his face in his hands. He had taken a leave of absence from his job as a high school baseball coach to care for Renee, but he still looked exhausted.

Bella, uncomfortable with emotional displays, sat quietly, unsure of how to comfort her stepfather. "I know. I've never seen her look so bad. I never…never expected anything like this to happen to her of all people."

He nodded and suddenly a deep sob wracked his body. "God, Bella. What will I do if she doesn't make it? I know the two of us didn't make sense to a lot of people, but it was like we were made for each other. I-I don't think I can go on without her." He leaned back and stared up at the starry sky, his face shining with tears. "I just love her so much."

She felt the sharp prickle behind her eyes and sniffed. "I know you do. And she knows you do. Just remember that."

"Thanks for coming down, Bella. I know it made your mom happy, and it seems like it strengthened her up a bit. And I appreciate your help." He sighed deeply.

She stood up, not wanting to turn it into an emotional scene. But she did hug Phil tightly before going inside. "You're welcome. You know I'd do anything to help her…and you. I love you both." And she left Phil to his thoughts while sorting through her own.

000

Edward looked up from his book as Bella rushed through the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom, promptly shutting the door. His extra sensitive hearing heard her sniffling and the acceleration of her heartbeat and breathing. With the two of them in the confines of Renee's guest bedroom, he did not need to worry about prying eyes, so he was at the bedroom door in a flash.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" he asked through the door softly.

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply.

He could hear the stuffiness in her voice and jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. Not wishing to destroy Renee's house by removing the door from its hinges, he knocked instead. "Bella? Open the door."

"Edward, just…go. I'm okay," Bella said, continuing to sniffle. He then heard her blow her nose.

Edward gave the door an exasperated look. _Does she really think I'm going to give up that easily?_ He knocked gently. "Bella," he crooned, his voice the soft velvet that he knew she could never resist. "Please open the door. You know I only want to help you. Remember, 'for better or worse?'"

He heard the tumblers of the lock turn, and then Bella was standing before him, her face streaked with dried tears while new ones ran down their tracks. Her nose was red and swollen, and her eyes were bloodshot. She wrapped her arms around her middle and just stood there, looking lost. "I guess this is the worse part, huh?" she asked quietly.

He brushed her hair back and wiped the tears away with his thumbs before pulling her arms away from her midsection and picking her up to cradle her gently. He pressed his lips against her hair and inhaled deeply, savoring the pleasure-pain it caused him. "Yeah, I'd say so. And remember, it works both ways. I'm here for you just as you are always here for me."

She scoffed. "When have I ever been able to be there for you?"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Italy. The battle with the newborns. Victoria. The day you married me."

She laughed once. "Yeah, but you still had to save our asses in each of those situations. So those don't count."

"I don't recall a life-threatening situation on our wedding day."

"Jake," she choked out. "When I opened my big, fat mouth about our honeymoon."

Edward shook his head. "He already had it under control. And besides, those all _do_ count because you were ready to run out in the middle of whatever action there was and sacrifice yourself to save either me or my family. Haven't you ever heard 'it's the thought that counts?'?"

Bella covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Ugh! I'm trying to feel sorry for myself and you're raining on my pity party!"

He laughed lightly and sat down on the bed, pulling the covers up around them and pulling Bella close to his chest. "That's what I'm here for. And you're here for me to give me meaning. You give me a reason to exist, Bella."

She just sighed and snuggled closer to his granite chest, occasionally wiping a stray tear away.

"I think I know, but do you want to tell me why you're so upset?" He continued to methodically brush her hair back and he could feel her tense muscles relaxing under his ministrations.

"Mom. I just-I've never had anyone that I was really close to…to _die_ before. And I'm scared. I've just been going through this last year assuming that _she_ would have to say good-bye to _me_, but I figured she'd be okay with Phil. I never thought that I would be the one that would lose her!"

"But either way, you lose each other, so what's the difference?" Edward asked softly.

Bella sniffled again. "Because this way…hurts. She'll be gone, and Phil will be all alone. I know that. With the other, I would have said good-bye to her, with my last picture of her smiling and waving, and probably holding Phil's hand. Then, my human memories would have faded, and I wouldn't have been so worried about it. And, when the time came, I would have been sad, but I don't think it would have hurt this much. This is unbearable!" A fresh wave of tears washed over her, and she sobbed on Edward's chest, her hands clutching fists of his shirt.

Edward let her cry herself out again before he spoke. "Love, I don't want to sound harsh, but don't you think that sounds a bit…selfish? I mean, at least if she goes before you're changed, she won't have to worry about what happened to you."

Bella flopped back on the bed and pulled a pillow over her face. "Oh, God. I'm a horrible person! You're right…but then, am I not horrible for letting her die if I can help it?"

"You're not a horrible person, Bella. You couldn't have prevented this."

She pulled the pillow away from her face. "But I might be able to stop it. Have you thought about what I asked you earlier?"

Edward looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I have. And I also discussed the idea with Carlisle."

Bella sat up on her knees, her feet tucked underneath her. "And?" Her eyes were shining in potential excitement, the tears hanging onto her lashes sparkling like diamonds.

He sighed in resignation. "Carlisle has agreed to fly out and assist in the experiments."

Bella's mouth opened in silent enthusiasm, and then she launched herself at Edward, laughing when he caught her. She pressed her mouth against his in a passionate kiss. "Really?" she finally asked, breathless.

He could not help but laugh at her excitement. "Yes, really. But, Bella, have you thought through all of the possible problems and ethical ramifications of doing thi-"

Bella cut him off with another kiss, her hands raking through his already messy hair. "Um, uh-huh."

"Bella, you have not," he murmured, his eyes rolling back as she kissed her way down his jaw line and to his ear. "Bella, we've got to stop."

She sighed and kissed him once more before lying down and tugging on his arms. "Yeah, I know. I don't know how we'd explain the broken furniture in the morning. And I just want you to hold me tonight…just be close," she whispered.

Edward turned the light off and lay down beside his wife, pulling her close to his side after wrapping her up in the quilt. He absentmindedly brushed feather-light kisses across her ear and neck and listened for her breathing and heart rate to tell him she was asleep.

"Edward?" Bella finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'll never get to sleep if you don't stop that."

He laughed lightly. "Oh, sorry, love. You're just so delectable that I didn't realize what I was doing."

She yawned. "You know, any other human in this position, with a vampire's mouth that close to her jugular, and hearing what you just said, would be most uncomfortable right now."

He chuckled. "And you?"

"Not in the slightest." Her words were beginning to trail off and her breathing was beginning to become slow and deep.

"Figures."


	4. It's My Experiment so I'll Cry if I Want

**A/N: I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who left me a review on the last chapter. I'm very anxious to get feedback from you guys…so, again, I'll send a preview of the next chapter to anyone who leaves me a review for this chapter. Obviously, I'm not above begging…**

**And without further adieu…**

* * *

Renee stood in the doorway and hugged Bella for what seemed to be the hundredth time of the day. "Be sure and call me the minute you get there, okay?"

Bella nodded and embraced her mother gently. "I will. Don't worry about me."

"You never know. A plane can go down at any time."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, but I've got a good feeling that I'll be fine, so don't worry. You just concentrate on taking care of yourself and getting better, and we'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bella hugged Phil and her mother one last time before she opened the passenger door on their rental car.

Renee waved and was visible in the doorway until Bella and Edward turned off of the street and the house was no longer in sight. She sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmmm. I was just thinking that I hope she makes it long enough for us to make this work."

Edward turned his magnetic eyes on her, even though they were in rush hour traffic. "Bella, I know you are hopeful and excited, but I don't want you to get too focused on this idea and then be let down if it doesn't work. The venom may not be able to be given to humans without the transformation occurring."

She nodded in acquiescence. "I know, and I _don't_ want that for her. Edward," she asked suddenly. "How will we know that it's safe to give to her without causing the change to happen?"

He looked her up and down, a calculating look on his perfect features.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No! Not that way. I have it all planned out, with roses…and silk sheets, and-"

Edward suddenly laughed. "As in a romantic setting?"

"I see it as a loving gesture," she mumbled. "It's your way of making me yours forever."

He bit his lip, but continued to chuckle. "Whatever you want, my love. But I can promise you, within a nanosecond of my teeth coming into contact with your skin, you won't care where you are, nor if there are candles and flowers."

They had arrived at the airport and the Avis attendant was opening Edward's door to check their car in. Bella forcefully opened her door and jerked her suitcase out of the open trunk. "Well, I probably won't, Edward. Why don't you just kill all of the romanticism in _everything_!" she hissed and then stomped off toward the terminal.

Edward caught up with her at the check-in desk and pulled the bag out of her hand. "I know, you're right. I apologize. I shouldn't have laughed at you, but look at it from my end. I don't know of any other conversion that has ever occurred…like _that_."

"Then I'll be the first," she snapped. "Just like I'm the first at most of this shit."

They checked in for their return flight to Manchester and easily moved through the security line. Bella busied herself by browsing through the newsstand that was across from their gate. She could feel Edward's eyes on her, but she refused to look up. She was cognizant that if she looked into those honey-colored depths, she would go directly to him and beg his forgiveness, and she wanted to sulk just a bit longer.

She knew he did not deserve her waspishness; he had done nothing but support her, cherish her, and love her through her good days and bad. 'For better or worse' as he had reminded her, and he had definitely been catching many 'worse' days lately. But she was just so…_angry_…at the way things were turning out, and there was no one else she could talk to. Or lash out at. And anyway, if they were keeping score, she had endured many of his brooding moods in the past. She was due some sympathy.

Finally, their flight was called and Bella hurried over to get into line beside Edward. She entwined his icy hand with hers and squeezed his fingers as way of apology. She continued to stare straight ahead at the pattern of the business suit on the man in front of her, but she felt Edward brush her hair with his lips, felt his cool breath rush over her cheek, and suddenly, all she wanted to do was be in his arms.

However, one cannot just jump her husband in public.

She remained in a slight daze – dazzled, as she called it – as Edward led her onto the plane and chose their seats, easily pushing their overhead bag into the bin. As soon as he sat down beside her, she clasped his left hand in both of hers.

"Edward, I am _so_ sorry."

He chuckled again and brushed her hair back with his free hand. "No need to apologize, but it is accepted."

She groaned and leaned back in her seat. "You are so infuriating!"

"What did I do now?" he asked, eyes wide with innocence and confusion.

"That! You just absolve me for everything at the drop of a hat! And you never get angry at me, no matter what I do! It's like you're some freaking saint!" This was not going at all like she had planned in the jet way.

He sighed and leaned in closer to her, his sweet breath having the desired effect on her as she began to calm. "Bella, love, let me tell you something. Nothing you do could ever make me actually angry at you. I do get upset when you act impulsive and put yourself in danger, yes. But just you snapping at me is not going to start a fight between us."

"Why not?"

"Because I've waited more than a lifetime for you. And when you came into my life, you completely changed it. My entire…paradigm shifted because of you. When we find our mate, it's such a radical transformation, that it changes us forever. And I'm not going to be stupid enough to do anything to drive you away. Not to mention, I've spent a century working on developing patience."

"Oh." Bella was not sure what to say. Edward had never been shy about declaring his undying love to her, but whenever he spoke of the effect she had on his existence, it never failed to humble her. "Well, I _am_ sorry. I'm just so upset about Mom…" She trailed off and wiped at her face as she felt her eyes begin to sting.

He pulled her as close as the seatbelts and arm rest would allow. "I know. And that's another reason why I just let it all go. You need to get your feelings out. And I'm here to be whatever you need, even if it's a punching bag."

Bella made a face. "I certainly don't need another broken hand. Actually, right now, I think I need a pillow," she said, yawning. All of the emotional turmoil had sapped her energy.

Once they were in the air, Edward adjusted his position so that Bella could lean up against him comfortably. "At your service, madam," he whispered, and when she had cuddled up against him, he began to softly hum her lullaby.

000

Bella dumped her bag in the foyer of the house in Hanover and walked into the kitchen for a glass of juice. She gulped her drink and then sat the glass on the granite counter before looking out the window over the sink. She suddenly screamed.

"Shit!"

Edward was instantly in the kitchen, his stance in a protective half-crouch. "What?"

Bella had one hand over her heart and the other was shaking and pointing at the kitchen window where Emmett was on the other side, waving enthusiastically. "He scared me!"

Edward sighed and stood up straight. "Dammit, Emmett," he mumbled.

Emmett opened the back door and walked in, swinging Bella up into a huge hug. "Hey, baby sister! How's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, half from her racing heart and half from the bear hug.

"You didn't tell her we were here?" he asked Edward.

Edward shook his head. "I never got around to it."

"Hey, Bella. Edward," Jasper said quietly as he walked into the kitchen. "We've got the frame up and the roof on. We'll get the siding done today and Carlisle has ordered all of the lab stuff you'll need. He said it should arrive in the next few days."

Bella wriggled out of Emmett's grasp and held her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? What siding? And what stuff will be here?"

Emmett shook his head. "Dude, you suck at this communication shit."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward griped. "I'm sorry, Bella. There was so much happening at your mother's house that I didn't have a chance to mention it, but this was one of Carlisle's terms. He sent Emmett and Jasper out to build a lab onto the house so we can do the experiments in our own safe, controlled environment."

"Oh, well, I can understand that." Bella craned her neck to look out the window at the new addition. "Wonder what this will do for our resale value."

Jasper laughed. "You might want to take the lab equipment out before you sell. It might make you guys look a little weird. Well…weirder."

"Oh, ha ha," Bella deadpanned. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"Just stay out of my way," Emmett replied. "You'd just slow me down, little human."

"Well then, what are you sitting around for? You've got work to do," Bella said, trying to push Emmett out of the kitchen. She might as well have been pushing on a boulder.

He sat down on a stool instead. "Jeez, Bella, you might let a guy rest and catch his breath first. Friggin' slave driver," he muttered in a stage whisper.

"Oh, kiss my ass, Emmett," she huffed, before turning on her heel and stomping out of the kitchen. Edward heard her go up the stairs and slam the bedroom door.

He shook his head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Emmett asked innocently.

Edward leaned up against the door facing and crossed his arms. "You know exactly what. Be an ass. You deliberately irritate her every chance you get."

"He's right," Jasper added.

Emmett threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I know, and I do it because it's fun. I'm just teasing her, Edward. It's all innocent, plus, I like watching her blush while I still can."

"Well, back off, at least for now. She's going through a tough time with her mom."

"All the more reason to treat her like I always do," Emmett reasoned. "The way you guys are acting around her, Renee might as well have already died. Add some life, some spark!"

"We have plenty of spark," Edward snapped, his teeth grinding together.

Emmett held up his hands. "Sure, okay, if you say so…sparky."

Edward growled and was preparing to tackle his brother when Jasper stepped between them.

"Edward, Emmett…stop," he commanded, his voice deep and authoratative, and suddenly they both felt a sense of peace wash over them. "Edward, you do _not_ want to destroy your house, do you?"

"We can take it outside."

Jasper shook his head. "No, we've got work to do. Focus, both of you. Edward, leave Emmett alone. Emmett, leave Bella alone. Got it?"

Grudgingly, the two Cullens nodded their head in agreement.

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good. I would hate to tell Carlisle that we didn't get finished because you two got into a fight and tore the place apart. And it would be horrible if Renee _died_ before Bella could do her tests because you two demolished the lab." Jasper was looking at them both severely.

That thought straightened them both up.

"You're right, Jasper," Edward said. "The lab and Renee are the priority. My apologies, Emmett."

Emmett slapped him on the back. "No prob, bro. Jazz, let's get back to work." He walked out the door, whistling; he had already forgotten the scuffle with his brother.

Edward left his two brothers working on the new construction. They were working at super speed, so the lab would be completed by nightfall. Then, all that would be left to complete would be the interior and then stocking it with supplies. He slowly walked up the stairs to the bedroom to check on Bella.

She was on the phone.

"Thanks for calling, Jake. It's so good to hear your voice."

Edward cringed.

"Yeah, thanks…n-no, she's not doing very well. She's doing chemo right now," Bella said quietly, wiping at her eyes.

Edward wished he could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper are here…yes, he's the big one and Jasper is the one who can mess with your emotions…no, they're here building on an addition that we're going to use as a lab."

He wondered if this was something the wolf pack needed to know. He did not foresee them attacking unprovoked, but he was still uneasy that they were aware two more of the Cullens were not in Forks.

"Yes, you heard me right…a lab…well, because…I-I need it for school."

Bella really was a terrible liar.

"Oh, all right, fine. But you have to promise me you'll keep it our secret, Jake…no, it doesn't affect anyone in Forks or La Push…and I'm not one yet, so the treaty doesn't apply to me…no…Jake, if you're going to get all pissy about it, then just forget it." Bella was now pacing the room.

Edward was hoping she would hang up on Jacob without telling him what was about to happen. He was beginning to feel more like Victor Frankenstein every day and the less who knew, the better. He shook his head in Bella's direction, but she frowned in return.

Bella sighed. "Of course I'm not going to have Edward _bite_ her…seriously, Jake…I'm going to try to come up with a solution that will heal her. I _am_ majoring in Biophysical Chemistry, remember? Yes, I'm really going to school!"

_Oh, holy fucking hell. This could be bad._

"I'm not going to get into the specific mumbo jumbo because it would just confuse you, but Carlisle is coming out and we're going to work on it…we're going to use venom…no, rattlesnake venom, dumbass! Yes, vampire venom! It cures everything when the change is initiated, so we're going to see if it can be diluted enough to cure illnesses without causing the vampire conversion."

Edward was biting his lower lip so hard, that he knew had he not been indestructible, he would have already chewed through it.

"Why? Why would I _not_ go through with it? Yes, we're going to test it first…it's not like I'm going to go inject my mom with vampire venom tomorrow! We're going to make sure we get it right before that…I don't know why I even tell you anything…Jake, there's no reason to do that…nothing in the treaty is being broken!"

_Shit, fuck, shit!_

"Why is it that every time I talk to you, you have to turn it into a fight? Why can't anything be simple with you? Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, and I'm sorry you're a werewolf, but don't take it out on me, it's not my fault…no it's not, they were there before I was…okay, fine, go tell Sam and the rest of the pack…well, I'm on the other side of the country, so there's nothing you can do and I already told you, I'm not breaking any treaty rules…oh, whatever…no, you know what, Jake? Fuck you!" Bella shouted and threw the phone onto the bed. She angrily swiped at her face.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly. "What was that all about?"

She sniffed once. "Oh, stupid Jake and dumbass me and my big mouth. He said we're breaking the treaty, so he's going to go tattle to Sam. What good will that do, anyway?"

Edward sighed. "Honey, it could cause a lot of trouble for the family that is still in Forks."

He knew he had hit the bull's eye. "But, Edward, we're not breaking any of the treaty rules! It says that your family will not bite or create another vampire…ever. We're not doing either of those. At least, not until you change me."

"Yes, but all Jacob can think about is that you are going to administer vampire venom to Renee. To him, it doesn't matter what form it will be in nor that it will be modified so that it will not cause her to change into a vampire. I had better call Carlisle to explain the situation. Maybe he can get in touch with Sam to smooth things over before he leaves, especially since their numbers will be way down."

Bella gasped. "You think the pack would attack now? While half of you are gone?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Sam may do nothing, but he may do something. Werewolves are impulsive."

Bella flopped back on the bed. "Oh my God, Edward, what did I do?" she moaned. "If something happens, it will be all my fault!"

Edward called Carlisle and spoke so rapidly that he knew Bella could not understand what he was saying, but he needed to notify his father in the improbable chance that the wolves did decide to attack. He wanted his family prepared for anything, and with him not able to give them any advance warning, they needed to be on their guard. Once he flipped his phone shut, he pulled Bella close.

"Shhh, it's all right, Bella. I'm sure nothing will come of it. Jacob is just upset over losing you and he's angry that, once again, you've been influenced by the Cullens. He may not even tell Sam."

"But Sam will see it in his thoughts the next time they phase."

He nodded in agreement, glad once again that his family in Washington was aware of the situation and was taking the necessary precautions. "Yes, that's true, but don't worry. They can take care of themselves."

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" Bella looked up into his eyes, her own chocolate eyes wide with worry.

Edward pulled away from her and began to pace the length of the room. "Bella, I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure how I feel about this. On one hand, I understand your need to help your mother, and so I support you fully there. Yet, I know how powerful my venom can be, and I'll tell you that honestly, I fear that something will go wrong."

Bella tucked her feet underneath her on the bed. "But if we're careful, nothing will go wrong."

He shook his head. "Bella, you can never guarantee that. If the government knew this substance – our venom – existed, what do you think they would do with it?"

Bella shook her head.

"If they knew we existed, they would attempt to capture some of us. Gentle us. Train us. They would want us to change others. And then, they would create an army, almost like what Jasper has described to you, although this wouldn't be done over territory claims. I _am_ the world's most dangerous predator – you know this. If you had an army of trained vampires…you could send us into war zones, targeted areas, wherever you wanted. No one would be able to kill us. And even if someone managed it, who's gonna care? They can just create more. Vampires would be the greatest weapon ever."

Bella was staring at him, her eyes wide. "You think this will happen?"

Edward turned to stare out of the window. "This is what I fear. Exposure. And then, what if we are exposed and the Volturi get involved?"

She shivered at the thought. The Volturi, with their dark robes and vividly scarlet eyes, were usually the stars in her nightmares. "We'll keep it secret. If only we know about it, and it's only given to Mom…"

"The wolves know now," Edward said quietly.

"But they won't tell anyone outside," she reasoned. "Besides, who would believe them?"

Edward turned to face her. "Have you considered the ethical ramifications? Are you willing to possibly give your mother a substance that could turn her into a monster?"

Bella's face hardened. "I'm not going to give her anything until it's been fully tested."

"Who are you going to test it on?"

She bit on her lower lip. "Lab rats. They're the best things to test this kind of stuff on."

He sighed. "But how do you know that a rat will respond to vampire venom the same way a human will?"

Bella threw her hands up. "I don't! I don't know, okay? I'm taking a huge chance here, but I'd rather take the chance and possibly save my mother than sit idly by and do nothing! Yes, I feel sorry for the rats, but you know what? I'd rather save my mom than rats. And if she becomes a vampire, then she'll just become a Cullen like me. There, I said it. I am compromising my principles, but it's amazing what you're willing to do when you're the one in the equation." She was breathing heavily and tears were brimming in her eyes.

Edward walked over to her and wrapped his granite arms around her. "Sweetheart, I'm not attacking you. I just want to make sure you are fully aware of what you're doing before it's done."

"I know," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "But I don't care. I don't. My only concern is to save my mom, if I can. I'm going to at least try. And I'll deal with any consequences later." She sniffed and he could tell by the smell in the air that she was crying.

He held her tighter. "Don't worry. We'll do our best to help Renee. You have my word; we're in this together, love."

**End Note: Okay, I'm trusting you and saying thank you in advance. So just click on that link right below here and let me know what you thought.**


	5. If You Breathe Fire, You Get Burned

**A/N: First, I want to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I have several chapters already written, but when I started to go back through this one, I decided that the first half needed to be completely redone. Then, Jake and I had some trouble connecting. But the next several chapters are already written, so the posting schedule should go back to its regular timeframe of around weekly.**

**Also, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been following this story and leaving me a review to say what you think. I believe I have responded to everyone, but if I missed you, it was mere oversight and I do apologize.**

* * *

Jacob threw the phone across the room, slightly placated at the resounding crack it made as it shattered against the plaster on the wall. _There's another cell I'll have to replace._ He let loose with a string of profanities, unable to hold his anger in any longer. What stupid idea would Bella come up with next? It wasn't enough that she had to marry a frigging vampire – oh, no! It wasn't even enough that she went on some type of _honeymoon_ with the damn bloodsucker! Jacob shuddered at the mental picture. But now…now she had to be a female Dr. Sebastian Caine – on acid. Stupid!

He felt the heat begin to shimmer through him, and he had to concentrate to get himself under control. The last thing he wanted to do was phase in the house with Billy there. Instead, he ran through the small house and out the door into a downpour. His sensitive hearing overheard his father shout, "What's the matter?"

"Tell ya later," he shouted back as he sprinted for the forest, bare feet splashing in the mud. He didn't care. As soon as he passed the tree line, he allowed the fire to flicker through his limbs and up his spine, and immediately, the wolf within him burst free.

Finally, he could feel the earth beneath his feet – could feel his claws making deep gouges in the dirt as he pushed his muscles so that the scenery was a blur. He needed to run. He wanted to run _away_.

_Stupid Cullens_. Why was it that the one girl he longed for only wanted him in return as a friend? And why couldn't he imprint already? Four out of the ten of them had already experienced the mythical feeling of finding their soul mate. But, what happened when his soul mate – his _imprint_ – had already been snatched away from him by a filthy bloodsucker? What was he supposed to do when a mutation of nature interfered? _In a normal world, without vampires and werewolves, Bella would have been _mine_! She was made for _me_!_ And now, he couldn't see anyone else. Just _her_.

Maybe staying wolf was the best thing for everyone.

He had tried being the nice guy – the guy that was there to pick up the pieces after Edward had shattered Bella's life. At the time, he thought that he was making great progress, until that damn irritating Alice Cullen had shown up at Bella's house unannounced, thinking she had committed suicide with her ridiculous cliff jump. And immediately, Bella was racing to Italy, refusing to let Edward the Great kill himself. And, on top of that, no later than the day after their return, they were the lovey-dovey couple again. She didn't even make him grovel!

Jacob let out a deep growl at the thought. He recalled how hollow, how…_dead_…Bella had appeared in the months that had followed the Cullens' disappearance from Forks. And then, all the guy has to do is try to kill himself, and ta-da! All is forgiven.

Then, he had tried to be the rebel that she apparently wanted. Seriously, if she was dating a vampire, then surely that meant that she was searching for the proverbial bad boy, right? He had tried being pushy, playing the guilt card… He had even succeeded in getting to kiss Bella without Edward Shmedward trying to break his face. But, in the end, that whole fiasco had turned out to be more painful than he had imagined, for while Bella did finally admit she loved him, she still picked the bloodsucker. She didn't love him _enough_. Ugh.

Jacob finally slowed, figuring that he had passed the Canadian border. He stopped on top of a cliff and sat still, finally taking deep breaths of the crisp air into his lungs and feeling the breeze ripple through his thick fur. He could not hear any of his pack mates, so he figured that either no one else was in wolf form, or they had heard his muddled thoughts and decided to give him some space. Good idea.

_I could just live like this. Make the change permanent. Then, no more human worries. Just let the wolf take over…_

_Don't be selfish, Jake. Think about Billy. He depends on you. _Sam had finally broken into his thoughts.

Jacob felt his throat swell up at the thought of leaving his father again. He knew that the first time he had run away that it had hurt his father deeply, even though he had understood. But, he could not live his life for someone else. It was amazing how one person could wreck so much havoc in his world. But he would have never chosen to _not_ meet Bella Swan. Never. Regardless of what she did, or had done, she would always be the center of his universe. She had once called him her sun – now he orbited around her. Just as always. _He'll be okay. Rachel's back and once they're married, Paul will take care of him._

_Do you think your father wants _Paul_ instead of you as his son?_

_He'll want what's best for me._

_But to run away from everything, to leave the pack – your brothers – that's what you think is best? What about what's best for the pack?_

Jacob inhaled deeply, his wolf senses picking up scents undetectable to humans. He could smell a herd of whitetail deer approximately a mile away to the north; he could hear a stream, the water breaking over the stones, half a mile away to the east. _You have no idea what I think,_ he snarled.

_What happened, Jacob? Help me understand._

Jacob let out a low growl at the remembrance of the phone call with Bella. _I talked to Bella…_

_Ah…_

_Don't be so presumptuous. There's more to it. _

_Come home, and let's talk about it._

_No! _Jacob growled. _I'm done. I can only take so much torture._

Jacob then involuntarily replayed the conversation he had just had with Bella in his mind, and he heard Sam gasp mentally. _Ummm…_

_What the hell're they doing, Jacob?_

_I'm not sure about the details, but I know they're experimenting with the bloodsucker's venom. And Bella's mom's involved, too. _He couldn't stop his thoughts. His mind was too weary.

_A human? _Sam asked indignantly.

_She's dying of cancer, and I think Bella's trying this to see if she can save her somehow._

_Doesn't matter. If they change a human, the treaty's over. And you know what that means._

Jacob snorted. _Technically, the treaty says if they _bite_ a human. Doesn't say anything about possible transformations via freak experiments._

_You say tomato, I say tomahto. Technicality._

Jacob abruptly spun around and began running toward La Push. He could suddenly see where this was going, and he had to stop it. They couldn't attack before he got Bella out of harm's way. _But they haven't done anything yet, Sam. Renee's still human and, for all we know, she might die any day, before they even have a chance to give her anything. _He flinched at his crassness, but he knew it was the truth.

_But we have to be prepared, Jacob. If they administer something to a human that ends up with horrible consequences, we must be ready. If they were just going to change Bella, it wouldn't be a big deal, as we've decided not to fight them over her choice. But this is different. They are possibly unleashing something that has no business… _He couldn't finish.

Jacob stretched his muscles and pushed himself to run faster. _But the Cullens are in New Hampshire. They're out of our territory, Sam. _

_Not all of them._

_

* * *

_

Bella quietly closed the lab door behind her and flipped on the lights. If she had not just walked in from her own library, she would have believed she was in a high class graduate school. The laboratory had turned out better than she would have ever dreamed, and Carlisle had spared nothing when it had come to the set up. All that they now required was the actual equipment, which was scheduled for delivery in two days.

_Within two days, Renee may be dead_, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Bella stood very still, allowing her mind to war within itself. The rest of the Cullens were out in the forest that lay on their 20 acres, and so, Bella acted on an impulse, knowing that this would be the only way Alice would not be able to see her and tell on her.

She quickly swabbed some of Edward's venom that she had collected earlier onto a handful of glass slides that she had taken from the Dartmouth chemistry lab and applied the cover slips. She then placed them carefully in their Styrofoam box and scribbled a note to Edward that she had gone out for a while before jumping in her car and racing to the school lab. She only needed to get inside before Alice saw what she was doing and called to warn one of the Cullens. They would not be able to enter the lab after her.

She swiftly walked into the building and punched her student code into the keypad, allowing her entrance to the lab. She was just getting to her station, when her cell phone rang, causing her to jump.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice shaky.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bella sank onto the stool, her knees weak with relief. "Oh, Alice. Thank God it's you." _Thank God you didn't call Edward first._

"Seriously, Bella. What are you thinking?" she asked again, her voice shrill.

Bella sighed. "Don't blow the whistle on me, please? I just want to take a quick look under the microscope. I can't wait two more days. Ten minutes. Please?"

Alice was silent on the other end for a moment. "All right. Ten minutes. But you better call me back in twenty minutes and be at your house, or I'll call Edward."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella sighed in relief.

"I'm only doing this because you're my sister and best friend, you know."

Bella started pulling her microscope toward her and removed the protective cover. "Yes, I know. And I'll be forever in your debt. Just let me know how I can make it up to you."

"Weeellll," Alice drawled. "When I come to visit, I'll need a shopping partner."

Bella inwardly groaned. She would almost rather have bamboo shoots shoved under her fingernails than to go on a shopping spree with Alice. "Sure, be glad to," she choked out.

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "No you wouldn't, but I promise, once we get to New York, you'll have so much fun!"

"New York?" Bella gasped, dropping the Styrofoam box of slides. "Why New York?"

"Well, duh, Bella. Where else are we going to go? When you're on the East coast, you go to New York, 5th Avenue."

"Oh, I don't know, Alice," Bella said quietly.

Alice huffed over the phone. "Well, I do. You owe me. So I can either call Edward and tell him what you're up to, or you can go to New York with me. Choose."

Bella groaned. "That's blackmail."

Alice laughed again. "I never said it wasn't. But I'm glad you chose wisely. Now, remember. Twenty minutes."

"Yeah," Bella muttered and hung up.

Bella looked at her watch and then flipped the power button on the microscope. She eagerly slid the first slide of Edward's venom underneath the lens and nervously placed her eye against the eyepiece.

_Oh, my God._

Bella sat in fixed wonder for several minutes before a noise in the lab shook her from her stupor.

The door opened.

Bella quickly pulled herself upright and looked around, surprised to spot a guy from her General Chemistry class. She raked her brain but could not come up with his name.

"Hey, there," he said, raising his chin in greeting. He dumped his bag onto a lab table.

"Hi," Bella said quietly.

He walked over and stuck his hand out. "I'm Reed Covington. I think I've seen you in some of my classes. Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella," she automatically corrected. "I knew you looked familiar."

"So," he said, motioning to her microscope. "You like working late, too, huh?"

Bella felt her stomach drop into her feet. If he looked through that lens… "Uh, yeah-no! No, not really. Just trying to get caught up." She was itching to snatch the slide from the microscope and run, but knew that would look suspicious. If she could just finish the conversation, then take the slide off as if she was getting ready to leave…

"What are you working on?" he asked, sticking his right eye up into the eyepiece. "Hopefully not an assignment…I…forgot." His voice trailed off. "What the hell? What the hell is this?" he asked her, looking up from the microscope.

_Shit!_ "Uh, I'm not sure," she quickly lied. "I just picked up some samples from different places and was looking at them."

He looked again. "I've never seen anything like this before. Did you show this to Professor Cooper?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he knows. He's not sure either." She hoped he could not tell she was lying.

Suddenly, Bella's phone rang. She picked it up, her hand shaking, and saw it was Alice's number. _Double shit!_ "Hello?" she said, attempting to sound perky and normal.

"Where the hell are you?" Alice asked irritably.

"Sorry, honey, I lost track of time. I'm leaving right now," Bella said into the phone, grabbing the slide off of the microscope and sticking the box into her bag. "I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"Honey? Since when do you call me honey?" Alice asked, confused.

'Nice to meet you' she mouthed to Reed and backed out of the lab, sprinting toward her car. "Oh, sorry, Alice, I lost complete track of time. I'm going home, right now."

"Who was the guy you just ran from?"

Bella felt her stomach drop. "Uh, just a guy from my chem class." _Please say you didn't see exactly what just happened._

"Well, are you going home?"

Bella sighed in relief. "Yes, I'm going home right now."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Bella vowed. She hung up with Alice and attempted to control her breathing on the way home. She had likely just done the stupidest thing in her life.

She had possibly exposed the Cullens for what they were.

**End Notes: ****All righty...if you let me know what you thought, I'll love you forever! This is my first attempt at writing Jake, so I would appreciate any feedback. He and I had some communication issues at first, but we've been working through them. So I'd like to know...Did I get close to canon Jake?**


	6. Enter The Lioness

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. My just-turned-seventeen-year-old has been wrecking havoc around here and I have not had the energy or time to even look at the story. I've decided that teenagers are God's punishment for having sex and that I now understand why some animals eat their young.

A big thanks to Zakira for helping me with the science stuff. Check out her story, The Gall Stone of Doom. It's hilarious!

And without further adieu...

* * *

"Carlisle, have you seen this?" Edward murmured, his eyes against his microscope.

Carlisle pulled his face away from his own instrument and made eye contact with his son. "Yes. We cannot let this get out into the public, Edward."

Edward nodded and looked back into the eyepiece. "Agreed. Fascinating," he mumbled as he adjusted the magnification. "I wonder if Bella has seen this."

"I don't know if this will even be able to be mixed with a diluent, Edward, so that it can be administered to Renee without causing the conversion to begin," Carlisle said, an undertone of worry in his voice.

Edward sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I know. And we won't be able to stop once we begin because we won't have any idea if it will do her any good for…who knows how long." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I wish we could dissuade Bella from this endeavor. Have you heard anything from the pack?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't think that is possible. She seems so determined. And, no. They've been completely silent, which worries me somewhat. Would it seem out of the ordinary for you to call Seth? Maybe you could feel him out and find out what they know of the situation."

"Sure. I'll give him a call later. Hopefully, he'll say nothing is going on and we'll know that Jacob was just pulling another one of his stunts with Bella to make her feel guilty. She even told me that if it turned out that Renee was turned into a vampire that she didn't care. She has completely lost all objectivity."

Carlisle walked over to Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I see this so much in the hospital with terminal patients. So many family members lose their ability to see things in a rational light and they will beg us to use whatever is available to save that patient, even if it makes no sense in the logical world. Grief can take many forms and cause people to act in strange ways. I would bet that Bella has never been faced with the loss of someone so important to her, other than after her birthday," he added gently.

Edward nodded. "Yeah," he choked out. "And we saw how she handled that. I think that she's never considered that her parents might die. Most teenagers don't think that way. And then, I came into her life and she saw immortality in her future, so then all she could think about was how she would tell her parents good-bye when she left. She never considered that she might be the one who got left. But is it still right to possibly compromise ourselves and Renee?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know, Edward. I just don't know. If it's in our power to heal her, is it right for us to withhold that knowledge? But, then again, how far is too far to go?"

Edward laughed ruefully. "An ethics question. Since when did vampires get so ethically concerned?"

Carlisle squeezed his shoulder and then walked back over to his microscope. "Since we decided that we were not going to let what we were define who we are.

000ooo000

Bella lay back on the bed, her head hanging off of the side. "So, how are you feeling?

"Well, I had a good day yesterday," Renee whispered on the other end, causing Bella to press the phone closer to her ear so she could hear. "I'm not feeling so good today, though."

Bella bit her lip for a second and steadied her voice. "That sucks. Are you more nauseated or having more pain?"

Renee coughed weakly. "Neither one really, yet both, if that makes any sense. It's hard to describe. I just feel rotten."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Mom. Is there anything I can do?" Bella asked, wiping quickly under her eyes.

"Oh, honey, I appreciate it, but there isn't anything you can do. You just focus on school. Don't let me get in the way of that. How's school going, by the way?"

Bella rolled her eyes at the thought. "It's going okay. It's hard. A lot of these kids here are real snots, you know? But some of them are here on scholarships, so they're not the rich, uppity types."

Renee laughed, which caused her to cough. "Not all rich people are snobs, Bella. You're not."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, but I wasn't born rich. I married rich, but I try not to think about it."

"Bella, when are you going to get it through your thick head that Edward and his family have plenty of money and there just isn't anything you can do about it, so you might as well enjoy it?"

"Well, I'd like to use some of it to take you to another specialist. We need another opinion!"

Renee was silent on the other end.

"Mom?" Bella prompted. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," she replied. "Sweetheart, you have to accept the fact that I'm going to d-"

"NO!" Bella yelled and swung up off of the bed. She began pacing across the bedroom. "I'm not going to let that happen."

Renee laughed weakly. "Bella, there isn't anything you can do to stop it. Remember, 'it is appointed unto men once to die.'"

"But what if you didn't have to?"

"What are you talking about, Bella? I've had ten second opinions, and they all say the same thing. I'm still taking the chemo and radiation, but if I don't get some strength back, the doctor told me that they'll have to stop the treatments and will refer me to Hospice. There isn't anything else that can be done. I've made my peace with God about it and accepted it. And you need to, too," she added in a whisper.

"What if I could possibly save you?" Bella asked softly.

"What are you talking about? How?"

Bella blew out a deep breath. "I can't tell you right now, but if I bring you something to try, will you?"

"I don't know…what is it?"

"You'll just have to trust me, Mom. I can't tell you now and it may not work. But if I can bring it to you, will you take it?" Bella asked persistently.

"You're not doing anything illegal, are you?" Renee asked worriedly.

Bella laughed. "Of course not. I just don't want to get your hopes up."

"Then why did you mention it?"

Bella sighed and swiped at her eyes again. "Because I don't want you to give up yet, either."

000ooo000

"Careful," Bella muttered to herself as she squeezed a drop of methylene blue onto the slide holding a smear of healthy foreskin cells. Today, she was comparing Edward's venom cells to everyday, normal, human cells. _Just one more way to show me he's too good for me_, she thought, her mood glum after the discussion with her mother. She was attempting to hide her worry and exhaustion from the Cullens, but her mother's illness and limited prognosis were beginning to take their toll on Bella. She could barely eat, except for chugging the occasional energy drink, and she rarely slept. When she was able to finally doze, Edward told her it was fitful and apparently full of dreams as she spent the entire time talking. She no longer worried about what she said in front of Edward while she slept. They had been intimate…and naked together…many times. So she figured that possibly moaning his name while she was asleep would not hurt anything. Unfortunately, the intimacy was waning at the moment.

_Focus, Bella._ She rubbed her eyes and shook her head gently before putting her right eye up to the eyepiece.

Nothing interesting there. Just plain old human cells, rounded and mashed up together, with the nucleus visible in the center. She increased the magnification from 10x to 50x and then jotted her notes down in her notebook.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. "Have you looked at Edward's slides yet?"

_Um, yeah, when I stole them, took them to the school lab and got caught by a classmate, which is why I've skipped the last two days._ "No, not yet," she said, her face stuck down toward her microscope, hoping that Carlisle would not be able to tell she was lying. She was a terrible liar.

Carlisle's face was shining in excitement. "Come over here and take a look, if you have a moment." He motioned to the microscope he was working on. "Edward did not have a chance to do much more than take a brief look before he left for class earlier. He'll be sorry he missed this now that I have the slides fully prepared."

Bella bit her bottom lip and quickly walked around the counter, hitting her hip on the corner in her clumsy haste. She bit down harder to keep from swearing.

"This is amazing," Carlisle said softly, his ocher eyes shining. "But I have a feeling that we're going to have to separate these cells before we can really work with them."

Bella nodded. "I think you're right." She carefully placed her eye against the rubber piece and gazed into the lens. _Holy shit._ Even though she had seen this once before, it had only been for a moment and she had been more focused on trying to hide her stuff from Reed Covington and get back home before Alice blew the whistle on her. Now she had time to actually look.

In all of her scientific study, she had never seen any substance on Earth that even came close to resembling what she was staring at in that moment.

While the foreskin cells had been unevenly rounded with an irregularly circular nucleus inside – typically in the middle, but some were toward the side. They were blue due to the stain that had to be applied to make them visible – otherwise, she would not have been able to see them on the glass slide.

Vampire venom, however, was distinctly unique. For starters, each cell was a meticulous square instead of the common spherical or oval shapes Bella was accustomed to. The only square human cells she was aware of were in the skin and muscles. The other thing that immediately drew her attention was the colors.

"Carlisle, did you stain these?" she asked, although she was almost sure she knew the answer as the venom cells on this slide were the same colors as the one she had taken to the lab.

He paused from laying slides in a horizontal row on the counter. "No, I didn't. I don't think we need to, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "No," she whispered, and jotted more information into her notebook. She stared some more at the bright red and white sparkling cells that had the power to heal all injuries and provide immortality to the recipient. Every specimen she had ever encountered required a stain. _What the hell have I gotten into?_

The last observation she recorded was the perfectly proportioned nucleus in the shape of a sphere. Human nuclei were round, but always a bit distorted. Not these. They were perfect in every way. The entire cell structure was so perfect that Bella almost overlooked the small, waving tentacles that protruded from the cell wall. She increased the magnification to 100x and adjusted the slide table so that she was staring at one of the tentacles.

It moved ever so slightly.

Bella jumped away from the microscope, chills running down her spine.

_Just what in the fuck is that? Oh, Mom! What have I done?_

000ooo000

"Hey, Carlisle. Where's Bella?" Edward asked, looking around the home lab and only seeing his adopted father in the room. He had expected his wife to be pouring over venom samples and slides when he returned from his last class of the day.

Carlisle turned around and frowned. "I don't know. She ran out of here a couple of hours ago, I believe. She appeared as if something had upset her. Did you speak to Seth?"

"Did something happen?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothing that would have upset her, I don't believe. We did make a remarkable discovery, though. Take a look." He nodded at the closest microscope that was now labeled 'venom.'

Edward placed his eye up to the lens and gazed into the world of microscopic organisms. "Wow," he whispered. "They're the most perfect cells I've ever seen. And yes, I talked to Seth."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Everything about them is perfectly proportioned and shaped. There are absolutely no irregularities. Do you see the protrusions?"

Edward looked again. "Yes. What do they do?"

"I have an idea, but I've also discovered that vampire venom most closely resembles a virus. My theory is that one of the cells heals while the other transforms, but to test that, I need to separate the cells, and I need Bella's help for that. Do you know where she might be? And what of the pack?"

Edward straightened up, his mouth a thin line. "I'll find her. And I'll fill you in on the pack later, when everyone is together. They all need to hear this."

He was gone before Carlisle could respond.

000ooo000

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when he finally picked up Bella's scent in the woods surrounding the house. It was a fresh trail, so he knew that all he needed to do was follow it and it would lead him to his wife. Secretly, he was thankful that they were no longer in Forks, where La Push – and Jacob – had been so close for Bella to run off to. The night the three of them had spent in the tent during the winter storm had been more than torture for him. Up to that night, he had been comfortable with Bella spending time with Jacob. He knew that while Bella loved Jacob, she was _in love_ with him, she was his soul mate – they were bound to each other on a much deeper plane.

Jacob was so shallow that he probably was not even aware such a deep and true love could even exist.

That night, while Jacob had kept Bella from freezing to death and Edward had sat in the corner and watched while his love was wrapped in the arms of another man had turned the tide for him and his feelings for Jacob Black. He would always be indebted to him for saving Bella's life – not only the night in the tent, but when he had left her after her 18th birthday party.

But gratitude did not have to equal love. It did not even require that he like Jacob.

The thoughts and images that had run through Jacob's head that night had been more than Edward thought he could bear. At that time, he had never seen Bella naked, but Jacob Black had sure imagined her that way. And in a multitude of positions. Along with him. _Naked_.

Edward growled and uprooted a ten foot maple tree, throwing it into a large elm and causing it to make a terrific crash. _Get a grip, _he chastised himself. Even 3,000 miles away, Jacob Black could still get under his skin.

_But he's far away and can't get his hands on Bella anymore. _The jealousy had been a new experience for him and many times, he had not been sure that Jacob would make it out alive.

But, his killing Jacob would have hurt Bella, and he had made an oath that he would never do anything to hurt Bella again.

Next time, he would have to choose his wording more carefully.

Edward took several deep breaths to calm his temper before he went farther. He did not want to appear upset when he spotted Bella. He knew that her mother's illness and impending death was weighing heavily on her and was making her behave irrationally. One minute, she might be laughing and the next, she might lash out at whoever was around her. As always, for some reason, she felt responsible for her mother's demise. _That's just so Bella._

After another minute of walking, Edward spotted Bella's brown head propped up on her folded knees. She was sitting on the ground, fresh fall leaves making a colorful blanket for her to sit on, her back against a fallen log. He could hear her sobbing, could smell the saltiness of the tears she was shedding.

He was at her side in a second, wrapping his cold, granite arms around her. "Shhh, Bella. What's wrong?" _How could women cry so much_? he wondered, flabbergasted.

She shook her head, her forehead brushing against his jacket.

Edward sighed. Why did it seem that fate was determined to make their lives so difficult? He rubbed soothing circles across her back and let his breath flow across her ear. He was rewarded with a sigh and the relaxation of her muscles. Finally, she looked up at him.

"What if we're not doing the right thing? What if there are things out there that are bigger than us? That we shouldn't be messing around with?" she asked, her chin quivering slightly, her chocolate brown eyes large.

He suppressed a growl. _Why in the hell were women always changing their minds? Why can't they make a decision and stick with it, instead of analyzing it to death?_ "What happened?" he asked instead.

She shivered slightly. "The…tentacles. They were moving."

Edward nodded slowly. "Okay. I saw that. And?" he prompted.

She shook her head. "Edward, I've never seen anything so creepy in my life! How can I inject something like that into my mom?" she cried.

_So vampires aren't creepy. Werewolves aren't creepy. Your vampire boyfriend dismembering and burning another vampire in front of you isn't creepy. But a fucking microscopic cell is creepy because it has something that sticks out and wiggles a bit?_ Edward wisely kept quiet.

Bella stood up and began pacing across the flaming forest floor. "I mean, what do those things do? Are they safe? Argh!" she screamed, running her fingers through her hair and pulling.

Edward gently pulled her hands away and laced his fingers with her own. "Stop it," he commanded gently. "We don't know what they're for, but we'll find out. Don't make up your mind until then." He reached up and brushed her cheek with their intertwined fingers.

She closed her eyes at the contact. "You're right. They can't be all that horrible; after all, that's what makes you…you. And you're wonderful," she added, leaning up on her tiptoes to press her dry lips to his cold, stone mouth.

Edward kissed her gently, making sure to keep his teeth covered at all times. She was the most precious thing in the world – a gift from the God that Edward had always thought had turned His back on him. Maybe he was not as horrible as he had always believed.

Bella pressed herself up against Edward, molding her form to his, and suddenly, Edward felt himself begin to harden – it had been quite a while since they had been intimate. _Oh, shit. _

However, Bella did not seem to mind, as she pulled her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands together. Edward suddenly noticed a frustrated look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I'm trying to pull you down to the ground," she said between gritted teeth.

He laughed to himself. So that's what that faint sensation had been. He lowered them both to the forest floor and the soft bed of leaves without saying a word. He then propped his head on one hand and stared at the lovely image before him, wishing that he could capture this moment forever.

"What?" Bella ground out, teeth gritted, unable to make eye contact.

Edward blinked. "What? I was just admiring how stunning you were, lying amongst the fall foliage."

Bella suddenly appeared as if she had been struck. "Oh, my God! Go, Edward! Just, go!" she cried, trying to turn over and clamping her hands over her face.

_Now what?_ "Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because I look horrible! My eyes are all puffy, my nose is running and it's probably red, and my face has streaks all over it from where I've been crying!"

Edward turned her over and pulled her hands away from her face easily. He then began placing slow, feathery kisses over her face. "I think you look absolutely gorgeous, love." He kissed her forehead.

"Beautiful."

He kissed her right eyelid.

"Stunning."

He kissed her left eyelid.

"Exquisite."

He kissed her nose.

"Enticing."

He kissed her right ear.

"Bewitching."

He kissed her left ear.

"Ravishing."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and reveled in her now racing heartbeat and shallow breaths. "In fact, you look so enticing lying there, that I'm going to ravish you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Here?" she squeaked, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Edward groaned at the sight before him. "Yes, my dear. Right here, right now."

* * *

**End Notes: **Please let me know what you think! All feedback is appreciated and really gets me motivated to post sooner! Next chapter is already written!


	7. Chimera

**A/N: Here is the latest installment. There is a dash of citrus just ahead, so if you don't like that stuff, just skim through the first part.**

**Also, a big thank you to my best friend and pre-reader, Genia, for letting me bounce ideas off of her. **

**Also, thanks to EternallyCullen for reading over the citrus section and giving me some pointers. Check out her stories, A Mother's Pain and My Facebook Reunion here on Twilighted. She's got some great stories posted.**

**I also want to thank Zakaira for all of her help with the science stuff. Check out her story, The Gall Sone of Doom here on Twilighted for some funny stuff!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's eyes widened. "But what if someone catches us?"

Edward tapped his temple with his index finger. "I'll know way before anyone gets close enough to us to see anything." _As long as I'm not too distracted…_

She ducked her head shyly and tried to wipe her running nose inconspicuously.

He smiled and pulled her chin up with the same finger, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I want you," he said bluntly.

Bella's face and neck flushed a beautiful pink color at his words and Edward could see the blood rushing just below the surface. He pushed the feral animal within him back down. It was much harder to do when he was aroused – and especially when Bella was stimulated. When she became sexually excited, her scent was even more potent, which drove his primitive instincts wild.

"I want you, too," she whispered, staring at the ground. "It's been a while."

"Look at me, Bella," he commanded. They usually waited until dark to make love, as Bella was very shy and not yet comfortable parading naked in front of him. Now, they were out in the forest, surrounded by nature, dappled sunlight streaming through the forest canopy.

Bella's brown eyes met his topaz ones.

"Beautiful," he said, conviction evident in his voice. He then placed his hand under her jaw and tilted her head up to receive his mouth. He kissed her slowly, with a little more pressure this time, allowing his lips to mold to hers and his sweet breath to escape in a small amount. He chuckled when she blinked a few times after he broke away. "Dizzy?"

She was slightly disoriented. "How do you do that?" she asked, amazement tinged with irritation.

He shrugged. "Just talented." He ran his hand up her side and then noticed the pale strip of skin between her jeans and her shirt. It was rising and falling rapidly with her breathing and suddenly, Edward ducked his head and ran his cold, wet tongue across that tempting strip of skin. "Exquisite."

Bella moaned softly at the contact and suddenly she was watching as her shirt sailed down to the forest floor. Edward had taken it off so quickly, she hadn't noticed until it was off. Before she could duck her head again, Edward was pulling her face up to his. "Beautiful," he said firmly, his nose an inch from hers.

She nodded slightly and wrapped her arms around her husband when he pushed her back to the ground and began placing gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. He swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and had them unzipped and partially down before Bella pushed him away.

"Stop!" she cried, pushing herself backward with her feet. "We-we can't."

Edward was having difficulty shifting gears so quickly – it was not in his nature. "Um…Hm…O…Wh-what?" he choked out.

"We-I can't," she moaned, her eyes looking everywhere but at Edward.

"And why not?" he asked, trying not to grit his teeth.

Bella hung her head. "Because I haven't shaved my legs," she whispered, mortified.

_What the fuck?_ "So?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to let you see me naked when I haven't shaved my legs for almost a week! We're liable to start a fire with the friction – they're at the danger level."

Edward grabbed hold of her jeans and pulled them off quickly, then stroked his hands up and down her bristly legs. "I don't give a rat's ass, Bella. What did I tell you earlier?" He brushed his lips up her left inner leg and then down her right. "Enticing, hairy legs or not."

His hands had joined his mouth at stroking her legs and Edward heard Bella moan in pleasure. He smiled in triumph and then climbed up slowly, so that he was resting between her legs. He brushed his cold lips across her stomach before raising his head. Giving her his lopsided smile, he brushed his fingers across her satin-covered breasts and lightly squeezed.

"This has to go," he said softly, indicating the offending garment. Suddenly, it was waving in the breeze, having been caught on a branch after Edward had ripped it off and tossed it behind him.

"Planting your flag on Mount Olympus?"

He laughed softly, enjoying the view of his nude wife lying amongst the red, orange, and yellow leaves. "Claiming my territory."

"At least you don't have to pee on it like a dog."

"I thought you weren't into that freaky stuff." Edward laughed out loud and Bella soon joined him. Their laughter caused their nether regions to jostle against each other and their laughter quickly turned to moans and growls. Within a few short moments, Edward had them both unclothed and was sheathed completely in the warm, moist softness that he had decided was the most wonderful experience in the world.

He had been told by the men in his family that sex was second only to the consumption of human blood. He had to disagree. There was nothing that held a candle to making love with Bella, human blood be damned.

He saw the red haze attempting to push in from his peripheral vision and he had to concentrate to push it away. He could be with Bella for any experience now and her scent never triggered his vampiristic nature to take over – except when he was buried within her warm, wet, wriggling body. The first time they had made love, he had come so close to completely losing control that once the euphoria had died and his faculties had returned, he had been so overcome with guilt and remorse that he had sworn he would never touch Bella again. But then, she had woken in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face for no logical reason and before he knew it, she was naked and he owed Esme a new bed.

But, he had discovered that if he did not allow himself to lose complete control, if he forced the red haze back and held it at bay, then he could make love to his new bride without causing her serious injury. While she acted as if the full-body bruises were nothing, he could hardly bear to look at her, knowing that he was the cause, once again, of her pain. But, with practice and control, the lion and the lamb had learned to love each other physically as if that was what they had been designed to do from the beginning.

With his primal instinct pushed back under control, Edward was able to observe the beauty that was his Bella as she writhed and moaned beneath him, her nails raking down his chest futilely. He braced his hands on the ground on both sides of her head to keep his weight off of her. At this point in their lovemaking, he did not allow his mouth near her skin in the off chance that he might accidentally nip her.

"Edward," Bella whispered, her eyes rolled back in her head, her fingers clawing at his biceps.

Things would have been so much easier if he could have read her mind to know exactly what she wanted, but as Bella always told him, "getting there is half the fun!" Instead, he read her body's signals as her mental capacity was far too distracted anyway.

He could feel the tiny flutters and ripples of her muscles that were clutching around him, letting him know that she was close to her climax. They had only been married for a few months, but he already knew what her body was saying to him. He increased his speed and was rewarded with a huge smile.

Bella had her lower lip between her teeth, gnawing and chewing. Her breath was coming in short spurts and her eyes were closed, but would open slowly at times to gaze adoringly at her husband.

Edward knew he would never see a more beautiful sight than what was laid out before him in that moment.

Finally, he felt Bella's inner muscles clench around him, the sensation quickly pulling him over the edge. He had been determined to wait so he could watch Bella in the throw of her orgasm, but once again, he had been unable to hold back.

_Damn!_

He slowed his breathing down and buried his head in the crook of Bella's neck, gently placing kisses behind her ear. He heard her heartbeat eventually slow back to its normal rate and he felt her fingers stroking up and down his spine, his muscles relaxing under her soothing touch.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly in her ear, finally rolling over to her side and pulling her close. "Don't worry about the experiments right now. We'll get there."

She snuggled up to him, breathing his scent in deeply. "I love you, too, Edward. So much. And you're right. I-I've been acting crazy, and I'm sorry. Do you really think we can make this work?"

He stroked his fingers across her cheek. "If it's possible, we'll make it happen."

"And you don't think I'm crazy? You'll be there to help me?"

Edward pressed his lips against Bella's warm mouth, allowing his cold lips to slide against hers, the sensations causing tingles to shoot through his body. "Bella, love, you know I'll follow you anywhere, to any end."

Bella was speechless and was just able to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes.

After a few mo0ments of snuggling, they shared a final kiss and then Edward stood up to gather up their clothing. He looked sheepish when he handed her the ripped bra. "Sorry."

"'It's one small step for man…'"

Edward laughed and pulled her close. "And you'll be glad to know that your hairy legs didn't hurt me at all…at least, I don't think." He made a show of gingerly rubbing his thighs.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and he kissed her quickly. "Remember…stunning.""Now," Bella said, determination evident in her eyes. "Let's go kick some cancer cells' asses."

**oOo**

Bella peered through the lens of the microscope, looking for something that would tell her that this experiment would work. _Come on! Give me something! Anything!_ She pleaded silently.

Ever since their rendezvous in the forest, Bella and Edward had been working nonstop in the home lab, trying to separate the two cell types from each other.

"How long is this going to take?" Bella asked, painstakingly pulling some of the red cells away from the others.

Carlisle was prepping the rabbit that the red cells would be injected into for separation purposes. "Two weeks."

She slammed her hand down onto the countertop. "Two weeks? We don't have two weeks! My mom might be dead by then! There has to be another way to do this."

Carlisle put the rabbit back in its cage and walked over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I know it seems like forever, Bella, but there is no other way. If there were, we would be doing it, but the rabbit has to develop antibodies to the cells."

Bella rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. She had managed only a few hours of sleep over the past few days and the lack of rest was beginning to catch up with her. However, she kept silent. "Of course. I'm sorry, Carlisle. You're right. I guess I'm just getting impatient."

"That's why he's the voice of reason," Edward said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"What about those…tentacle things? Did we ever figure out what those creepy things did?" Bella asked, flipping back through her notes. _I bet Carlisle figured it out while Edward and I were… _Bella suddenly felt her face flush hot at the memory.

"Oh, yes," Carlisle said, excitement in his voice. "Did I forget to show you? Edward, how could you let me forget something that important?"

Edward shrugged. "Sorry. We were…distracted." He flashed his lopsided grin at Bella, which made her blush even more.

Carlisle waved her over. "Come over here and I'll show you. Bring me a slide of the foreskin cells, please. Okay," Carlisle started, putting the slide on the microscope. He motioned for Bella to watch through the eyepiece. "Watch carefully." He then dropped two drops of Jasper's venom onto the slide.

"Oh," Bella whispered, amazed at what she was seeing.

"You are the first human ever to see how a vampire conversion works on a cellular level," Carlisle said quietly.

"And will most likely be the last," Edward added.

Bella stared in amazement as she watched the conversion taking place before her eyes. She watched at the venom cells, in their perfect forms, felt of the human cells with the tentacles, and wrapped around them. Suddenly, the sparkling vampire cells pulled themselves into the human cells while the red cells bonded to the human cells.

She sat back and gulped, and then looked over at Carlisle. "The human cells just…_ate_…the vampire cells. The sparkly ones."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, the vampire venom acts as a virus, remember? And a virus must enter the cell to replicate, almost like a parasite will take over its host in order to live."

"So, that's what happens during the change. The venom goes through the body and, instead of just killing the human cells off, they enter the human cells and…take over? What about the red ones?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, that is basically what I believe. From what I've discovered today, the transformation cells, or the sparkling cells, use the tentacles to attach to the human cells and enter it, mutating the DNA slightly to insert the vampire characteristics. It also transfers a virus across to the human cells and then that causes the two chromosome pairs to duplicate, which gives us our four extra pairs of chromosomes. My theory is that every cell in the human body must undergo this conversion, and that is what takes so long. The change takes three days to take place, but the venom must change not only blood cells, organ cells, and skin cells, but also the cells in the brain, the digestive system and the bones, and any bodily fluids are converted to the venom."

"No wonder it's so painful," Edward muttered.

Bella sat down and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay," she breathed out. "We knew the venom was powerful and that this wouldn't be easy. So, now what?"

"Once the two weeks is over and the rabbit develops the antibodies, we'll be able to separate the healing cells from the transformation cells and figure out how to give the healing cells to Renee," Carlisle said.

Bella had been writing frantically in her notebook, recording everything that had occurred. She stopped and spoke up. "We could try mixing them with sodium bicarbonate to make an infusion. It might work."

"Excellent. I'll do some research and see if any others come to mind."

The three of them silently went back to their work stations to start on phase two of their project.

**oOo**

**Two weeks later**

Edward sat a turkey sandwich in front of Bella, surprising her. At her confused expression, he said, "you need to eat."

"I don't have time to eat."

He sighed. "Bella, you haven't eaten in almost 18 hours. You won't be any good to Renee if you pass out from hunger. Plus, you know as well as I do, that your brain needs energy for it to work at its best."

"This sucks. I hate being human," she growled, picking up the sandwich and pulling the crust off.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist. "You didn't mind so much the other day," he reminded her in a whisper, and was rewarded with a blush.

"Yeah, well. It'd be nice if I could just pick and choose."

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure it would. But, unfortunately, that's impossible and for now, you are still human, so eat your sandwich, Mrs. Cullen."

She scowled at him. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen," she mocked, then took a bite.

Satisfied, Edward went back to work.

After a couple of hours, Bella stopped. "Edward, Carlisle. Come take a look at this."

The two men hurried over to her work station, eager expressions on their faces. Bella felt slight irritation that they never tired, no matter how long they worked.

"Okay," Bella said. "Watch this." She put the slide with foreskin cells under the microscope and then dropped two drops of a hazy white solution onto it. "Watch carefully."

Carlisle was stunned. He pulled his face away from the microscope and stared at her. "What did you use?"

"Sodium bicarb. I figured since it was an alkaline, it wouldn't hurt the cells."

"Damn," Carlisle whispered. "We need some diseased tissue to try it on." He was nervously running his hands through his hair.

Bella could not remember ever seeing him so out of sorts before.

Edward pulled a small Styrofoam box out of the refrigerator. "Here. This is a sample of tissue infected with melanoma." The tissue was already prepared on slides, and so, Edward pulled one out and laid it on the microscope stage.

Bella dropped two more drops of the solution onto the diseased tissue.

Edward gasped after a moment. "Holy shit," he whispered under his breath. "Carlisle…"

Carlisle looked through the eyepiece and whistled softly.

"What?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Take a look," he said, shaking his head in amazement.

Bella looked through the lens and saw the venom cells slowly reaching out to the tissue cells, the tentacles wrapping around each cell and binding to them.

And the human cells began to look healthier. Plumper. More vibrant.

_Holy fucking hell._

"We need to give it to some of the lab rats that are sick," Carlisle said authoritatively. "We've seen what it will do on a cellular level on a microscope slide, but we need to see what it will do on a living creature." He looked at each of them, a touch of fear in his amber eyes.

Edward nodded somberly and Bella spoke quickly. "Yes. Now that we believe we've found something that might work, we need to move on it. We don't have time to wait. Which rats are sick?" She had moved over to the cages.

Edward pointed them out to her.

"How many?" she asked Carlisle softly.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Let's start with three. Let's inject one with the new solution, one with just sodium bicarb, and one with just pure…venom." He choked a bit on the last word.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" Edward asked, taken aback.

He nodded. "Yes, Edward. We cannot be sure that the solution will work properly unless we know the venom is compatible with the rat. If it will turn the rat, then we can be sure that the outcome of the solution on the other rat will be comparable to what it would be on Renee."

"Vampire rats," Bella muttered, setting up cages and labeling each one. "Sounds like a horror movie."

Edward pulled up a syringe of the sodium bicarb and quickly injected it into the first rat. "There you go, Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Fluffy. Everyone and everything needs a name, Bella. This little guy needs to be recognized for what he's about to do."

"Ooo-kay," Bella muttered under her breath. "And who gets the magic solution?"

"Scooter."

"Ah." She handed him the second rat.

"And the third?"

"That one's Lucky."

"Could've fooled me," Carlisle said as they watched the third rat stiffen up and roll around in agony on the cage floor as soon as it had been injected with the vampire venom.

Bella drew her brows together, her face a mask of pain and worry as she stared at Lucky, who was now writhing in pain. "Poor little guy," she whispered.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I know. But, just think. This is good news. If the venom works on Lucky, which so far it looks like it is, then we'll get to see how your solution works on Scooter. This means we don't have to start over."

"Yeah, you're right."

Over the next three days, they kept watch over the rats. Bella documented everything that was occurring and, she had to admit to herself, watching Lucky go through the change was not a pretty sight. She thought that if he had real vocal cords, he would have been screaming instead of just emitting the squeaks that he was capable of. But, from the scientific side, her research was going beautifully.

And, on the third day, a miracle happened.

Actually, according to Edward, two miracles happened.

One, Lucky was now a vampire rat. He was snarling in his cage, trying to gnaw his way through the wire to get to his compatriots so he could have them for lunch. He refused all food and drink offered to him, but when Carlisle put a healthy rat in his cage with him, Lucky slaughtered him within a few seconds and then drained him of his blood. After that, he attempted to push the corpse into a far corner and then he lay down in the other corner, sated for the moment.

Bella said it had been a horrible thing to watch, for the poor, innocent rat had not had a chance to defend itself. Edward had reminded her that it did not matter; Lucky would have caught the rat no matter what.

The other miracle – the major miracle – was that Scooter appeared healed. As healthy as a horse. Carlisle had ordered some sick rats, so that when they arrived they were already diseased. Scooter had cardiomegaly, or an enlargement of the heart. It made him tire easily and short of breath. This morning, however, he was bright eyed and was actually running in his wheel – something he had never done prior.

"Let's do an x-ray of his heart and see if there has been any shrinkage since the injection," Carlisle said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Bella lifted Scooter out of his cage with shaking hands and injected him with a mild sedative, so he would not run off of the x-ray table. She then lay him down on the metal plate.

Carlisle took multiple images before putting Scooter back in his cage. "Now, the moment of truth."

Bella squeezed Edward's hand. Hard. She knew it hurt her more than him.

They all stared at the before and present radiographs of Scooter's little heart while Carlisle actually measured length and width. But they did not need measurements to know what they could plainly see.

The solution had cured Scooter from his cardiac disease. His heart had reduced its size over the three days so that it was now the size of a normal rat's heart. And, when he was not sedated, all three of them could see the difference in his activity levels. He had gone from sedentary and short of breath to active, without any breathing difficulties at all.

Bella's miracle was coming true.

She threw herself into Edward's arms, kissing him everywhere she could – his face, lips, eyes, ears, chin, and neck. "Oh, Edward! Thank you, thank you! I couldn't have done this without you! You gave me your venom, and…you believed in me! Oh, I love you so much!" She was speaking so fast, her words were running together.

Edward laughed, obvious joy on his face at seeing his wife happy. He was relieved to see the stress finally melt away from her. "You're very welcome, love."

"Well, Bella," Carlisle said, breaking up the couple. "What are you going to call your new discovery?

She thought for a moment before speaking. "Chimera."

**End Notes: ****Thanks for reading. This was my first attempt at any lovin', so please let me know what you thought. I'm undecided if I should include any more or not, but want to make sure it is well written if I do.**


	8. Chimera vs Bellerophon, Round 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and alerting. Have a safe and Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

Bella was propped up on the bed, typing on her laptop and watching Edward pack, although, to her human eyes, he was just a blur. She was dressed and ready; Chimera was also ready downstairs, packed in dry ice.

"Edward, we can't carry this on a plane. The TSA's website says that liquids over 100 milliliters are prohibited."

"I know."

"We can't check it, either. What if something happened to it? What are we going to do?"

Edward stopped moving from the dresser to the bed momentarily. "We're going to drive, Bella. It's the only way to get this to your mom."

Bella groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Argh! That will take forever! Can't Carlisle get some kind of special pass to carry it on or something, since he's a doctor?"

"I don't think so, and even if he could, it would probably take several weeks to get approval, so it would still be quicker to drive. And, you're forgetting who's driving," he added with a big grin.

Bella rolled her eyes and let her head fall back to the bed. "Oh, God."

Edward laughed quietly. "Now, Carlisle is flying down to your mom now so he can look her over before we get there, but we must hit the road if we're going to get there right after Carlisle."

"Edward, MapQuest says it takes 20 hours to get to Jacksonville. Carlisle's flight lands in eight hours."

"I know," was all he said with a laugh.

Bella crossed herself and quickly said a prayer out loud. "Lord, please protect me from my crazy husband's driving. Amen."

"Amen. Now, let's hit the road, woman." He slapped her on the bottom, causing her to jump.

oOo

Bella had thought that her first night drive with Edward through the woods of Washington State had been uneasy, as he had taken hairpin curves while looking over at her. That had been the night she had finally told him her theory of what he was.

Tonight, uneasy did not fit the description. Terrifying was more appropriate.

"Edward, for the love of God, please slow down. You're going to get a ticket or have an accident."

"No, I'm not. Remember, built in radar detector," he said, smugly tapping his temple. "And I've never had an accident."

While the novelty of Edward had still not worn off, and Bella knew it never would, she could still strangle him when he acted so smug. "Oh, shut up. How can you tell a cop from the hundreds of drivers around us?"

"I'm just talented, love."

"Well, if you get a ticket, I'm going to laugh my ass off."

He grinned. "Well, don't laugh too hard. I like your ass just the way it is." He reached over and gently pinched her derriere, causing her to laugh. "You're certainly in a good mood."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yep. Just knowing that we have Chimera ready for Mom, and that it actually might help, just makes me feel so warm inside. Can you imagine if it actually works and it cures her? We would make the cover of the _New England Journal of Medicine_ and every other scientific journal in the world! We'd be famous!"

Edward looked over at her, a panicked expression on his face, while continuing to weave in and out of cars. "Uh, no, we couldn't. Bella, sweetheart, have you forgotten what we're dealing with?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. And personally, I don't want the Volturi breathing down my neck and Caius asking why we let the world know of vampire venom in the first place while Aro looks on with an amused expression. That would just give Felix a reason to kick my ass."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. All I could think of is that we might have discovered a cure for cancer." Bella sighed. _Was_ _it right to withhold what could be the discovery of the century from millions of cancer patients just because the Volturi were a bit anal about being found out_? She wondered where ethics fit into the vampire world. Something told her that only the Cullens would really care.

Edward took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "I know, and I pray that we have, for your mother's sake."

Bella felt her cell phone begin to vibrate and quickly flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Carlisle?" she asked hurriedly, assuming he was already with her mother and might possibly have some bad news.

"No, Bells," Jake's voice sneered over the phone line. "It's me."

_Oh, goody. _"What do you want?"

"You gonna hang up on me again? Or tell me to go fuck myself?" he asked with a laugh.

Bella grit her teeth. "Well, it depends on what you want."

Jacob's voice was suddenly serious. "You need to tell me where you are and exactly what you're planning on doing."

"Why? It's none of your business." She heard Jacob sigh in exasperation.

"Because I'm trying to save your precious bloodsucker's fucking family for some stupid reason," he growled.

Bella sat up straighter in her seat and looked over at Edward, panic on her face. "What're you talking about? What do you know, Jake?"

Edward held his hand out for the phone, and Bella handed it over numbly. _What had she pulled the Cullens into now?_

"Jacob. What's going on?" he asked calmly.

Bella strained to hear Jacob's end of the conversation, but she could only hear his garbled voice.

"I see. And what does Sam think we are doing?"

Another tense silence permeated the car.

Edward sighed. "Is there any way he would speak to me and allow me to explain? We have no intention –" Edward rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"What?" Bella whispered, but he raised a finger to her before pressing the speaker button while continuing to weave through traffic.

"Jacob, I've put you on speaker so Bella can hear this as well."

Jake snorted. "So, you've finally decided to keep her out of the dark, then?"

"Yes," Edward answered simply.

"What's going on, Jake?" Bella asked, an undertone of panic lacing her voice.

Jacob sighed on the other end. "Look, Bells. Sam heard my thoughts on what you told me about this…experiment, and he's worried."

Bella began to gnaw on her bottom lip. "Explain 'worried.'"

"As in, he's ready to attack your precious Cullens for changing your mom into a filthy bloodsucker."

She gasped. "Wh-what? We're not…it's not –"

"Jacob," Edward said smoothly. "You can assure Sam and the rest of the pack that we're not transforming anyone. The exact sciences of what we have done are very difficult and delicate, but they can rest assured that Renee will not be turned into one of us."

"I don't think a promise from _you_ is going to ease his mind."

Bella had her fingers pressed to her temples. She had placed the rest of Edward's family in danger – again. Would she ever learn? "So what do we do now?"

"Easy," Jacob replied. "Pitch whatever it is you have, and let nature take its course with your mom. It's the only way to keep Sam in La Push and out of it."

oOo

Edward glanced over at his sleeping wife beside him. She had spent the hour after Jacob's call between righteous indignation that he would even think of allowing her mother to die and tears that she had once again brought problems to the Cullens. They had been driving for eight hours and he was coming up on Charleston, South Carolina. He would be in Jacksonville within an hour. He had decided to wait and speak to Carlisle before calling his family in Forks. Emmett and Jasper had returned earlier that day, so he felt some better; however, with Alice's vision blocked when it came to the wolves, he began to question his decision.

Not desiring for his family to be ambushed, he flipped his phone open and called Carlisle. He quickly explained the situation and the warning from Jacob. He felt much relief when Carlisle told him that he would call Forks and warn the family of the possibility of an attack.

"Maybe they should all go to Hanover, Carlisle. Get out of the area until this is over," he suggested.

Carlisle paused. "I hate to overreact."

"It's better than under reacting and having the pack do the overreacting. Especially without me there to hear their approach or you to keep the peace. Alice can't see them, and Emmett's liable to fly off the handle…"

"You're right," Carlisle said with a sigh. "I'm going to call now and tell them all to head to your house in New Hampshire. That way, we can focus on what we need to without worrying about the pack."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell them to make themselves at home. And, Bella and I will be there within an hour. How is Renee?"

He sighed again. "She's weak and sick – probably weeks away from death. I can tell the cancer is intense – I can smell it."

"Bella will be devastated if this doesn't work."

"I've thought about that. Renee has been asking me questions, and I've told her we'll explain all once you and Bella arrive."

"_All_?"

Carlisle laughed slightly. "Well, almost all. If Chimera works, and Renee is healed, we will have to decide if we want to tell her what it is."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. See you soon, Carlisle."

"Drive carefully, son."

oOo

"Bella," Renee croaked when she laid eyes on her daughter, her smile too large for her thin face. "Oh, my dear Bella." She held her arms up for a hug, and Bella shuddered internally when she saw how the cancer had basically eaten away at her mother.

"Mom." Bella quickly embraced her mother, hugging her gently. She was afraid she would crush her if she squeezed too hard. "How are you feeling?"

Renee shrugged. "Like death warmed over…but that's what I am," she said with a smile.

Bella was not amused. "Don't talk like that. You have to fight."

She sighed. "Honey, I know that's what you think, but I'm too tired to fight anymore. I'm so weak, I can hardly make it to the restroom by myself, and to me, that's when it's time to go."

Bella's eyes began to fill up with tears. "Mom…"

"Shhh," Renee comforted her daughter. "It's all right. Everyone is given a certain amount of time on this Earth, and mine is almost up. Don't be sad, Bella. Soon, I'll be in a better place."

Bella swiped at her eyes. "Do you remember when I told you that I might have something that would help?"

Renee nodded weakly.

"Well, I do. I have it with us, and I want you to take it, Mom. I think it will make you better."

Renee brushed her thin fingers over Bella's cheek. "Sweetie…please don't take this so hard."

Bella stood up suddenly. "Damn it, Mom! Just take it! Why are you so ready to die?"

"I've made my peace."

"But why give up? You can't give up until your heart stops beating!"

Renee looked at her strangely.

Bella knelt at the side of her mother's bed and took her thin hand in her own. "Please, do it for me. Then, if it doesn't work, I'll be at peace about it, too. Just…please, try."

Renee searched her eyes for a few moments. "All right, for you. But please don't get too hopeful, Bella. The doctors have done everything they can."

"Well, you have a new doctor now," Bella said firmly and walked into the hallway to motion Carlisle to come in. "She's agreeable to try it."

Renee smiled sadly at the blonde doctor. "Dr. Cullen, I hate to waste your time –"

He shook his head. "Nonsense. Trying to save a life is never a waste of time. Now, I'm going to start an IV, and then we'll administer the infusion. Any questions?"

She shook her head and rested her arm on top of the covers. "Poke away."

Bella bit her lip and held her mother's other hand. As queasy as blood made her, she was not going to abandon her mother at this point after she had begged for her to take Chimera. She just did not watch as Carlisle held the needle over her mother's skin.

"All right, Renee, there's going to be a pinch," he said, then slid the needle smoothly into a vein.

Bella was looking out at the beach when Edward came to the bedroom door. "Bella…um, you have a visitor."

She looked at him, confusion on her face. "Me? Who in the world would know where to find me here?"

Edward's mouth, set in a thin line, was the only answer she needed.

Jake.


	9. Chimera vs Bellerophon, Round 2

**A/N: **I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who's left me a review! I've replied to them all, but if I missed you, it was accidental. Thanks again, everyone!

"Jake? What the hell are you doing here?" Bella whispered, shutting the door behind her. Would it come to Jacob, Edward and Carlisle having a fight right there in her mother's house over Chimera? She could only imagine two vampires and a werewolf getting into a scuffle in public. _Sounds like the beginning of a joke…_

"I came to warn you, so a little appreciation'd be nice."

"Warn me about what? Edward and Carlisle have already taken care of the family that was still in Forks."

He nodded. "Good. Look, Sam's really freaked out about what you're doing, so I wouldn't put it past him to try to attack while Edward and the doc are away."

Bella looked at him, her eyes full of disbelief. "You really think Sam would do that? After all we've all been through together?"

He shrugged and leaned against the porch rail. "Dunno, but he was pretty dead set on it when I talked to him the other day."

"And why would you give me away?" she asked angrily, poking him in the shoulder, and then feeling like she had jammed her finger. "I thought you were my friend."

He sighed. "And why do _you_ think I disobeyed Sam's orders and caught a flight to sunny Florida to try to talk some sense into you? I'm not here for the beaches, trust me."

Her brow wrinkled. "What do you mean, you disobeyed Sam's orders? I thought you couldn't _not_ obey them."

Jacob shrugged and turned to face the ocean. "Yeah, well, apparently since I was _meant_ to be the alpha, I'm not bound to Sam's orders like the others."

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. But I couldn't stand around quietly while he jumped the gun. Now, what in the hell are you doing in there?"

She hesitated.

Jacob sighed. "I think we're past this, Bells. Just spit it out."

"Fine. We've developed an infusion for Mom that cured cancer in lab rats."

"Using vampire venom," he said as a statement and not a question.

She nodded. "But we're not giving her the venom."

He shook his head, confusion evident on his features. "Huh?"

Bella sat down in a chair. "We went through a complex system and separated out the venom into the transformation cells and the healing cells. We're just giving her the healing cells."

"You're speaking Greek, Bells."

She sighed, wanting to be in the room with her mother. "We discovered that the venom was made up of two different cells. You do know what a cell is, don't you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, I know what a cell is," he mocked her.

She scowled. "Well, one type of cells transforms a human into a vampire, and the other kind is what heals everything that's wrong. We pulled the healing ones out and that's what we're giving her."

"And it won't change her into a bloodsucker?" he asked, still confused.

"It didn't on the lab rats."

"And no one except the Cullens, me, and Sam know about this?"

She hesitated. "Um…yeah." She kept her eyes on her shoes.

He stared at her. "What do you mean, um…yeah?"

She continued to stare at her shoes. "Um…well…," she mumbled quickly.

"Say what?"

"A guy in my class saw the slides," she hissed under her breath, hoping that Edward could not hear her.

"Holy shit," he whispered. "What did he say?"

She sighed. "I told him that I had just picked the sample up from somewhere random, and that I didn't know what it was."

He collapsed into the opposite chair, causing it to creak. "Did he believe you?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Alice called me right after, and so I just grabbed all of my stuff and took off. But I don't know if he asked my professor about it or not."

"Why would he ask your teacher?"

"Because I told him that my teacher knew about it when he asked," she mumbled. "I didn't know what else to do!"

Jacob let his head fall back to the porch rail. "Oh, my God, Bells. How about keeping that shit at home?"

Bella felt angry tears spring to her eyes. She knew she had messed up, but she did not want Jake to point it out. "I know that," she spat. "But I wanted to see it under the microscope."

"Does the bloodsucker know?"

She shook her head. "And I'd prefer it stay that way. I cause enough trouble for them wherever I go, I don't want to add to it."

"Has this guy said any more to you about it?"

"No. But I've skipped some of my classes and don't make eye contact with him when I'm there."

He sighed. "So you're just avoiding him?"

"Trying to."

"Has he brought it back up?"

"No, but I haven't really given him a chance to talk to me since."

"Well, you better hope that he doesn't remember, or the pack is going to be the last of your worries."

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Renee, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he checked the IV in Renee's hand.

She wiggled a bit in the bed. "Okay."

"And the infusion site? How is it?"

She hesitated. "Fine. It just feels…weird. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Bella felt a striking of panic. "Does it burn?" She saw Edward jerk his head to look at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. _Oh, fucking hell! What have I done?_

Renee shook her head. "No, it doesn't burn. It almost…tickles. Bella, do you remember how you used to hold a battery to your tongue and it would tingle? It's almost like that."

_Thank you, God!_ "So it's not uncomfortable?" Bella queried.

"No, it's just different. The chemo never did this. It burned like crazy."

Bella began making notes in her notebook.

"How long will it take to go in?" Renee asked Carlisle.

He looked at the bag hanging on the IV pole. "About 6 hours. We want to run it in slow."

She looked up at the IV bag that held the hazy, white solution. "What's in there, anyway?"

They all looked at Bella causing her to take a deep breath. "It's a combination of several natural substances, along with a diluent. Mom, we tested it on a sick lab rat and it worked."

"Well, I'm not a rat, but we'll see."

Edward motioned for Bella to follow him into the hallway. She handed Carlisle the notebook and dutifully followed her husband, praying he had not heard her conversation with Jake.

"Bella, love, is there something you have forgotten to tell me?" he asked, his eyes tight.

_Dammit! He knows!_ She sighed. "I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you…that it would be a moot point."

Anger clouded his features. "Bella, a _human_ saw our venom under the microscope. Don't you think that at least deserved a mention?"

"It's not like he knew what he was looking at," she snapped defensively.

"And you told him it was some random sample?"

She nodded mutely.

Edward sighed. "And what happens when he asks Dr. Cooper about it, since you told him he already knew? Don't you think he's going to question you?"

She looked at him angrily, her brown eyes snapping. "Then I'll tell him it's none of his damn business."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's how to get him to quit thinking about it."

"Don't be a jackass."

He sighed. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I just wish you had told me."

"See? It's not fun to be kept in the dark, even though I thought it was for your own good," she retorted.

"I've told you everything lately!"

Carlisle suddenly stuck his head out the door. "If you two wish to fight, please take it outside so Renee is not privy to certain details."

Bella slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled to both Edward and Carlisle. "I'll sit with her for a while," she volunteered, leaving the two men to meander into the living room where they were deep in discussion.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked Renee for the thousandth time since the infusion had begun. It had finished the day before, and Bella was on pins and needles, waiting to see if it helped her mother.

"I feel the same as I did, honey," was always the response.

Until the third day.

On the third day after the infusion, Bella dutifully asked, "how do you feel today?"

This time, Renee did not answer immediately.

"Mom?"

Renee looked up at her, looking surprised to see her there. "Sorry, honey. I feel…fine."

"Fine as in the same or fine as in better?" Bella asked hopefully.

She looked at herself, then back up at Bella. "I think I feel…better."

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! _Bella ran to get Carlisle.

Carlisle did a thorough examination, and then delivered the news. "Well, Renee, you seem to be in good shape. Your vitals are all normal, your heart rate is regular, and your lungs are clear."

"How was she when you got here?" Bella inquired.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Her heart rate was rapid and irregular, she was running a low grade fever, and her lungs were constricted."

Bella could hardly believe her ears. "So, are you saying she's cured?"

Carlisle looked at her, his ocher eyes wide. "I believe she's better. But, only blood tests and x-rays will confirm that. Renee, you need to make an appointment with your oncologist today. Tell them how you are feeling so they will work you in. I don't want to confirm anything until you've had some tests done."

Bella nervously flipped through _People_, sitting in the garishly green chairs, waiting for her mother to be called back. Renee had called Dr. Jung the day before and told them she suddenly felt fine, and they had been silent on the phone for a moment before telling her to come in the next day for blood work, an MRI, and to see the doctor.

"Renee Dwyer?" a blonde nurse called.

Renee and Bella stood up and walked through the door into the office hallway. Bella already had a hunch what the doctor was going to say, but she dared not get her hopes up. However, she could see a marked improvement in Renee, and Carlisle had told her he could no longer smell the cancer.

The nurse ushered them into an examination room, and then took Renee's vital signs. As she wrote them in the chart, Bella noticed her eyes widen.

"And you're now feeling fine? No nausea, vomiting, pain…?"

Renee shook her head. "No. I feel wonderful."

She looked at her in disbelief. "He'll be in in just a few minutes."

The moment the door shut, Bella turned to her mother. "Mom, we can't tell him how you got better, okay?"

Renee stared at her. "Why? Bella, sweetie, you might have just discovered the cure for cancer! We can't keep that secret! You'll be famous!"

"We have to," Bella explained desperately. She could not let her mother tell the doctor of the secret infusion.

She just continued to look at Bella strangely. "Was it illegal?"

_In the vampire world, yes._ "No, it wasn't illegal; it's just that we didn't get approval before giving it to you from the FDA." Bella hated lying to her mother, but, then again, that was not necessarily a fabrication either. "Miracles happen every day, so remember…we don't know how it happened. Okay?"

Renee sighed. "All right, honey, I don't want you in trouble. But next time, go the correct route."

"You betcha."

Suddenly, the door opened and Dr. Jung walked in. Bella was surprised to see he was so young. "Well, Renee," he said with familiarity. "You say that all of a sudden, you are feeling fine?"

"Yes."

"And when did this start?" He was putting radiographs up on the lighted board and staring at them.

"Yesterday morning. I woke up and felt…normal."

He silently turned from the MRI pictures to Renee, pulling out his stethoscope and listening to her heart and chest. He listened for quite a while before pulling away. He looked at her strangely, and then turned back to the films.

"What is it?" Bella could not help but ask.

He turned back around to her and smiled. "Well, Renee, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it looks like the tumors are…_gone_. I can't find a single one anywhere, and last month, they were covering your liver and lungs."

"So what does that mean?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"It means the cancer is gone. It's just…gone."

Renee and Bella both started crying and hugging each other. _Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!_

He continued to look at Renee strangely. "So, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she lied. "I just woke up and felt fine. I've been doing a lot of praying."

"Huh," he said, continuing to look at the films. "Well, from the looks of this, you're going to be just fine. We'll cancel hospice, and it looks like you just got a new lease on life."

"I guess so," she replied, dazed.

"And you are sure you didn't do anything different? Didn't take any new supplements or anything?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "No."

Dr. Jung began pulling the films from the light box and sliding them into an envelope. "Well, congratulations. I don't see this much, and this is the first full-blown miracle I've ever seen. But I do want you to come back to see me in a month and we'll repeat the tests, just to make sure this isn't a fluke."

"So, you're saying…" Renee hedged.

He smiled at her. "I'm saying that it looks like you're cured!"

**End Notes: **Now, just click that little button and let me know what you thought!


	10. Once an Omen, Always an Omen

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has left me some love for this story. Reviews just make my day! I've responded to each one that I know of. If I missed you, I apologize as it was purely an oversight on my part. Also, don't forget to check me out on Facebook under LisaDawn75 Fanfiction for updates and story information!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight except the books and DVDs. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just using her characters for my own amusement.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Three Months Later_

Renee groaned and opened her eyes to see what she assumed to be a paramedic looming over her. _What happened?_

"Ma'am? Can you hear me?"

"You don't have to shout," Renee grumbled, attempting to take a mental stock of her injuries. _What happened? Oh, yeah. That truck hit me._

"What's your name?" the female paramedic asked her, looking in her mouth with a pen light.

"Renee Dwyer." She moved her arms slightly. So far, so good.

The paramedic was now shining the light in her eyes. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"Um… yeah, I think so."

"Renee, you were hit by a semi truck. Do you remember that?"

_Horns blaring. Screeching tires. Metal groaning. Glass shattering. _Yeah, she remembered. She moved her legs and wiggled her toes. Seemed okay. "Yes."

"That's good. Follow my light."

Renee followed the pen light with her eyes. What was the big deal? She felt fine.

She overheard a male voice mentioning something about internal injuries. She hoped the driver of the truck was all right. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and placed in the back of what she assumed was an ambulance.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The female paramedic locked the wheels of the gurney in place and started an IV line in her hand. That hurt worse than the actual accident. "We're going to the hospital."

Renee tried to sit up, but found she was strapped to the stretcher. "I'm fine. I don't need a hospital."

The woman looked at her strangely. "Ma'am, you were just involved in a serious accident. We don't see any outward injuries, but there's a very good chance you have internal injuries."

So they had been talking about _her_.

But she was fine.

She felt the ambulance begin its trek to the emergency room, and suddenly, the siren began blaring. _Why is everyone having such a hissy fit?_

Within minutes, the ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Renee felt herself being unloaded and wheeled into the ER. She was instantly pushed into a room with a bright, white light hanging from the ceiling. Immediately, she was surrounded by a doctor and some nurses. She looked around at them all, hoping that someone else was not suffering because of the attention she was receiving. She felt fine.

"Renee?" A male nurse asked her. "My name is Steve, and we're going to take good care of you. Where are you hurting?"

A female doctor was shining a light in her eyes, and she felt someone's hands pressing on her abdomen. "Nowhere. I feel fine."

"We've called your husband and he's on his way. Does it hurt when we do this?" Steve asked as the doctor pressed deeply on her abdomen.

She tried to shake her head, but found she could not move it. Apparently, she had some type of restraining collar on her neck. "No."

"Ma'am, we're going to send you down for some x-rays. Steve, let's get a full body workup and then send her to CT for a scan. I don't see any outward injuries, so I'm worried about what's going on inside."

"Gotcha. Okay, Renee? We're going to take you down to x-ray to see what's going on. Don't worry; we're going to take good care of you."

oOo

"Bells, it sure is good to see you," Charlie said, practically running out of the front door. "How's Dartmouth treating you?"

Bella smiled at her father's rarely displayed enthusiasm. "I'm good, Dad. How are things in the great town of Forks?" Bella and Edward had returned to the Olympic Peninsula for their winter break. She hugged her father awkwardly, and Charlie returned it with one arm, his discomfort at emotional displays obvious.

"All quiet on the Western front. But, boy, have I've missed you." His face turned scarlet. Their time together had not diminished the fact that they both were embarrassed at showing how they felt.

She laughed. "You've missed my cooking."

He chuckled. "That, too." He said hello to Edward, and the three of them entered the house to escape the impending snow flurries that threatened. She had learned in her time in Forks that the weather did three things: rain, snow, or sleet – constantly. All that mattered was the temperature.

Bella felt as if she had only left the day before; everything was still in its same place. "You hungry?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. Bells, you just got here. You can wait at least an hour before you start slaving over the stove," he teased. "Has she been feeding you good, Edward?"

Edward nodded with a smile. "I've certainly been eating well, Charlie." He winked at Bella.

"So, tell me about college! You have to have some good stories," Charlie said, turning back to Bella. "Ivy League is impressive. The whole town's proud of you."

_Oh, I've got a story all right. _"It's nothing special, Dad, just more sch-" Bella's cell phone rang suddenly, cutting her off. She glanced at the caller ID. "Hey, Phil."

"Bella?" Phil said quietly. "You got a second?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about your mom."

Bella felt the blood drain out of her face. "What about her?" The cancer could not be back; it just could not. She had received a clean bill of health just three months ago.

He took a deep breath. "She's been in an accident. A car wreck."

"I-is she okay?" She felt as if her tongue had suddenly swollen, causing her speech to become garbled.

"I'm not sure. I'm on my way to the hospital right now, but she was hit by an 18-wheeler, so I'm imagining the worst." He took a shuddering breath and released a pent up sob.

"I'm on my way," Bella said, standing up quickly and tripping over her feet in her haste, causing her to sit back down on the couch, hard. She had not missed the worried looks she was receiving from both Edward and her father.

Phil stopped her. "No. Don't rush down. She may be fine and I don't want you to waste your time with Charlie. I'll call you when I get there. I'm sorry for scaring you, but I guess I just needed to talk to someone on my way."

"It's not a problem, Phil. I can catch a plane in a couple of hours."

"By then, I'll surely know what's going on. Just hang on, and I'll call you back in half an hour, 'kay?"

She looked at Edward, wondering if he had been able to hear Phil through the phone. "All right, but call me back the minute you hear anything."

She flipped her phone shut and sighed. It seemed as if neither she nor anyone she was associated with would ever catch a break.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Charlie asked, worriedly.

She pressed the heel of her hands against her eyes, willing the tears to stay at bay. She did not want to cry in front of her father, especially since she had not seen him for three months. She had wanted this to be a happy reunion as she did not know how many more they would even have together. Now, she had blown that. "It's Mom. She was in an accident."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Is she okay?" he asked gruffly.

Bella looked at her father sadly. She knew that he still cared for her mother, and in her own way, Renee still cared for him. The problem had been that Renee had not loved him the same way he had loved her. Bella had never remembered her parents fighting with each other, even when handing her off for visitation, but Renee had mentioned – after she had been much older – that they had gotten their anger out when she had been an infant, and so she had had the benefit of parents who cooperated with each other, unlike most children of divorce. "I don't know yet. Phil's on his way to the hospital now."

"Bells, if you need to go, that's fine. I'll understand."

"Not yet. I'm gonna wait and see what Phil finds out. I don't want to just show up and then rush off." She tried to smile and failed miserably.

Charlie patted her on the head. "Ah, kiddo. Don't worry about it. We'll have years full of Christmases. If your mom needs you, then go. I'll be fine."

Bella looked at the freshly cut Christmas tree that Charlie had attempted to decorate in honor of their arrival and at the three stockings on the mantel. Last year, she had bought the two for her and Charlie. He must have gone out and purchased the third for… Edward. The gesture brought tears to her eyes. _We'll have years full of Christmases._ Yeah, but by the time she was able to be around humans – and be trusted – Charlie would most likely be gone to that big fishing hole in the sky. She kicked herself for all of the years she had refused to spend Christmas in Forks with her father. She just had not known what she had been missing.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," Edward said, wrapping an arm around her. He kissed her softly on the top of the head. "Don't worry."

She wondered if he had seen the gruesome thoughts on her face and was speaking not only of her mother.

oOo

"I'm here for Renee Dwyer," Phil said to the receptionist at the emergency room. He had already repeated himself twice and was beginning to worry that the delay was a sign of the worst. _Please, God, don't let her be dead!_

"Oh, yes. Here it is," she said in a lazy drawl that made Phil want to strangle her. "Renee Dwyer?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"You'll have to talk to the doctor."

_Oh, no!_ "You can't just tell me where she is?" he asked desperately.

She shook her head, tossing the clipboard onto the desk behind her. "Nope, sorry. You'll have to see the doctor first. But I'll tell her you're here when I see her."

_She's dead. That's why they won't let me back._ "Is there anyway you can find him for me?" he choked out. "Please?"

She seemed to take pity on him because she told him, "Hang on, I'll be right back."

He waited for a few more minutes before a young, female doctor came through the double doors. "Mr. Dwyer?"

"Yes."

"Follow me, please."

She led him into a small room, bare of decoration, except for the garishly green, vinyl chairs and a table that had seen better days. He wondered how many people had been told their loved ones had passed on in that room.

"Mr. Dwyer, your wife was involved in a serious automobile accident earlier today. From what we understand from the state police, she was t-boned by a loaded tractor trailer."

He felt a sob building up in his throat. There was no way someone could survive an accident like that. Or, if they did, they would be so injured, their life would never be the same. He nodded in understanding as he did not trust his vocal abilities.

"We brought her in and did a full workup on her, looking for any fractures, internal injuries… anything." She looked at him with wide, blue eyes.

He waited for her to continue but, when it was obvious she would not, he felt the need to speak. "And…"

She sighed in frustration. "Mr. Dwyer, we can find nothing wrong with your wife."

_Wait…what? Oh, thank you, Lord!_ "But, that's good news. Why are you acting like she has the plague?"

"Because when someone is in that type of accident, there should be _something_ wrong with them. A broken arm…a bruise, a scratch. When I say we could find nothing wrong, I meant absolutely nothing."

**End Notes: Now, just hit that little review button down there! You know you want to! :)**


	11. The Council of Lycia

**I have enjoyed the thoughts and ideas from everyone regarding what might be going on with Renee. I promise that it will all be revealed in due time! Hang in there! Also, you can find me on Facebook at Lisa Dawn Fanfiction and follow me on Twitter under (at)LisaDawn75 where I'll now be able to post updates, sneak peeks, and more! Hope to see you all there!**

**Big thanks go out to both my pre-reader and best friend, Genia, and to my previous Validation Beta from Twilighted, Jenny Cullen, who looked this chapter over for me. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, yada yada. You know the drill. Only the plot is my own.**

* * *

_The doctor sighed in frustration. "Mr. Dwyer, we can find nothing wrong with your wife."_

Wait…what? Oh, thank you, Lord!_ "But, that's good news. Why are you acting like she has the plague?"_

"_Because when someone is in that type of accident, there should be something wrong with them. A broken arm…a bruise, a scratch. When I say we could find nothing wrong, I meant absolutely nothing."_

* * *

Bella flipped her phone shut before placing it on the table in front of her. "She's fine," she said, relief evident in her voice. "Phil said she escaped just fine."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful. You all right, Bella?"

Bella could hear the relief in his voice and knew he had been worried about Renee almost as much as she had been.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said with a shaky laugh, and she let Edward pull her close to him. His cold, marble form was comforting and familiar, and she soon found the adrenaline crash beginning to ebb and her trembling started to subside.

"So, I know it's getting late, especially for you kids with you both living on the East Coast now," Charlie said, clearing his throat and his face turning red. "If you want to turn in anytime, feel free. Bella, I haven't touched your room, so just make yourself back at home. You, too, Edward. I'm just gonna watch the game for a while."

Bella said good night to Charlie and practically ran to her room, tugging Edward with her. She felt odd, allowing Edward into her room in plain sight of her father, but they were married now. It was not as if they were doing something wrong. And it was not as if he had not spent countless nights in her room without her father's knowledge. "Edward," she said as soon as she shut the door. "Mom's okay."

He nodded. "I know. That's what you said downstairs."

She shook her head. "No, I mean she's _perfectly_ fine. There was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with her."

"What are you getting at, Bella?"

She took a shaky breath. "Phil said she didn't even have a scratch on her. Not a bruise. Nothing. It was like she wasn't even in an accident, yet she was plowed into by a semi truck. She should be in the hospital, if not dead."

Edward's mouth pressed into a thin line. "That's… not what I expected."

"Me, either. What have we done to her?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but we need to talk to Carlisle. Maybe this was something he anticipated."

"He would have said something."

Edward nodded in agreement, not knowing what else to say.

Bella sat down on the bed. "What if it was dangerous? What if we did turn her into a vampire?" she whispered, the blood draining from her face.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "There's not much we can do about it now. Get some sleep, and we'll go see Carlisle in the morning."

Bella nodded and gathered her toiletries, before escaping to the shower. She stood under the hot water, allowing it to cascade over her muscles, soothing the tension and knots from the long flight and the stress of her mother's situation. _Oh, Mom, what have I done to you?_

oOo

"She had no injuries?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"None whatsoever," Bella replied. "Phil said she didn't even have a scratch from the accident."

"Hmmm," Carlisle replied. "Nothing? Not even a bruise from the seatbelt?"

"Nothing."

"And you're sure?"

"Positive."

Carlisle rubbed his face with both hands in exasperation. "This is most unusual. And if the wolves get wind of it, they will automatically jump to the worst conclusion, which will most likely lead to a war between us."

Bella shuddered at the thought of her friends and her family battling it out – most likely to the death. Lives would be lost. Those she cared about, regardless if they were vampire or werewolf. "So what do we do?"

He sighed. "Bella, I'm going to ask that for now, you not say anything to Jake about what's going on."

She bristled. "But Jacob is my friend! He risked his loyalty to the pack to come to Florida to warn us –"

He cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know, and I will be forever in his debt. The problem is not whether or not I trust Jacob, as I do, but it is more the fact that the pack's minds are linked, and whatever you say to him will ultimately be shared with the group, through no fault of his own."

"Oh." She was speechless; she had not considered that aspect of the wolves' lives.

"Bella, can you do that?" Edward asked her, his eyes apprehensive.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"And Bella, will you ask Renee to meet us in Hanover as soon as your break is over? I'd like to examine her," Carlisle said. "Did she sound suspicious?"

She shook her head. "I think Mom and Phil are just more relieved than anything right now and haven't really connected the dots. But possibly, after some time passes and they think about it, they might begin to question things. My mother is more astute than most people give her credit for – me, included."

"I wouldn't blame them," Edward muttered.

Carlisle nodded. "The sooner she can get to Hanover, the better."

Bella and Edward wandered out to their rental car, the visit they had planned with the family all but forgotten in the wake of this newest problem. As they wove through the fern-lined drive back to the highway, Bella spoke. "Edward, I want you to give it to me."

"Give you what?" he asked, his mind preoccupied.

"Chimera."

He looked over at her, his golden eyes wide. "Oh, hell no, Bella. Not after what just happened."

She bristled. "So, what? It's okay to put my mom at risk, but not me? Not your precious Bella?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, massaging the bony prominence. "It's not that, although of course you are the most precious thing to me. But after this latest development, we're not giving it to _anyone_ until we figure out exactly what it is going on."

"But it's not fair to Mom. I've given this stuff to her, and we don't know what it's done to her. Give it to me, and let me see; let me test it, Edward. Please," she begged.

"No," he said firmly. "I'm not letting you take it. Until we figure out what is going on with your mom, it's shelved. End of discussion. And don't try to give it to yourself, either," he warned.

oOo

Jacob Black was out in his makeshift garage, working on the Rabbit. It had been running rough for some time, and he was finally taking the time to take the carburetor apart to clean it. Parts were scattered all over his work table. The task was mundane, and today, he needed mundane.

His mind continued to race with everything that had transpired over the last several months. He had not spoken to Bella since he had left Florida, and a part of him preferred it that way. The other part of him… not so much.

He still loved her. He would always love her, no matter what. Until her heart stopped beating. And then, she would become his mortal enemy—a creature he had dedicated his life to destroying.

According to the tall, blonde bloodsucker who had taught them how to fight the newborns the year before, the first year after she was changed would be her most difficult, as she fought against her new instincts. Could she remain blameless and not kill anyone? If she could not, would Jake be able to bring her down like he was sworn to do?

He looked over at the empty corner where she had so often sat in those many months that she had been a shell, hollow… broken. All because of _him_. The bloodsucker. Those had been the best months of Jake's life. Yeah, he had fallen for her, but how could someone spend time with Bella Swan and _not_ fall for her?

She had often called him her sun; well, if that were so, then she was his universe.

But the filthy bloodsucker had returned and all had been forgiven, just because he was willing to die than live without her. Big deal. He felt the same way. Just because he wasn't melodramatic enough to make a scene in public to cause his kind to slaughter him… He sighed.

He absentmindedly stuck a small brush into the fuel inlet and scrubbed the grime out, thinking of how things would have been different had Edward remained in never-never land and he and Bella had actually had a shot at it. Would she be sitting in his garage, right then? He liked to think so.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shrill howl piercing the air outside. He knew that howl. It was Sam, and it meant a pack meeting. Now.

Jake sighed and tossed the brush onto his worktable, leaving the carburetor in pieces. At this rate, he'd never get his wheels back. Yes, he could transform into an otherworldly creature and run over a hundred miles per hour, but you couldn't really pick up a girl for a date as a werewolf, either.

Ah, who was he kidding? He hadn't been out on a date since he had gone to the movies with Bella and Mike the Marshmallow.

Jacob ran into the woods, letting the shivering heat flicker through his limbs and phasing on the fly. He was instantly transformed into the huge beast that he had grown to accept, his reddish-brown fur ruffling in the breeze. Now, he was able to hear the old men discussing the weather on the store's front porch, the traffic on the highway running through town, and some children squealing whenever the cold ocean waves rushed over their feet on First Beach. He released a peaceful sigh. Things were much simpler as a wolf.

He ran as fast as he could to the clearing the pack had marked as their meeting site. _What's going on?_ he asked any of his brothers who were close by.

_Dunno, _Jared replied. _I just got the call and took off._

_Me, too._

The two skidded into the clearing at the same time to see that Sam, Quil, Embry, and Seth were already there. _What's going on?_

_Wait until everyone is here, _Sam thought.

After a few more moments, Leah and Paul came racing into the circle. The wolves automatically formed a ring, with Sam at its head. They were all murmuring amongst themselves, wondering why the meeting had been called.

_As we know, the Cullens performed their experiment a few months ago on Bella's mother using vampire venom, _Sam thought_. _Everyone turned to look at Jake, and he suddenly felt like the kid on the playground who had tattled to the teacher.

_Well, I just got word from Billy that whatever they gave to her has had some strange effect on her. She was in an accident a few days ago and wasn't injured. At all._

Jacob pawed at the ground. _But that's__ a good thing. Her life was saved._

_Saved… or changed? Jake, we all know how you feel about Bella –" _

_It's sickening, _Leah thought.

Jacob snarled, showing his teeth at her.

_Jacob, enough. Leah, leave him alone. Jake, what do you know? __Surely you've__ talked to Bella since she's been home. Do you have more information?_

_No, every time I call, she's not in, and she hasn't returned my calls. _He refused to look at Leah.

Sam pawed at the ground. _We can only conclude that whatever they gave her changed her into one of them. The evidence is insurmountable. _

_Wait, _Seth thought. He had always had a soft spot for the Cullens, and even considered Edward as one of his best friends. _We don't know anything yet. Let's not jump to conclusions._

Sam sighed. _Seth, I know how you feel about the Cullens as well. We do owe __them, as__ they did fight __and keep the__ new vampires from hurting anyone – including us._

_Not true,_ Leah thought sarcastically, looking at Jacob.

_Leah, that is enough, _Sam said in the voice that let the pack know he was the Alpha. She had no choice but to shut up. _We all know what happened. Jake was hurt rescuing you, and Dr. Cullen saved him, spending much time in an area where I'm sure he was very uncomfortable. This is why this is so difficult._

_See, Sam. Dr. Cullen is good all the way through. He wouldn't have done anything to violate the treaty,_ Jacob thought desperately. He now knew what the meeting was about. Cullen destruction. And it would be his fault. He did not love the filthy bloodsuckers, but he sure did not want to attack them based on rumor.

_I don't doubt his kindness, but the fact remains that they have created another vampire._

Seth pawed at the ground, whining. _But we don't know what happened. Maybe she just got lucky._

_She was plowed into by a loaded tractor trailer. Charlie told Billy she should have been killed, but she didn't even have a bruise or a scratch on her. No, we can't afford to wait. They might create another._

Jacob stood up and barked. _Sam! It was given to her to try to save her life! She was dying of cancer! I don't think the Cullens are going to open up a roadside stand and give vampire injections._

Sam began to pace back and forth, his tail swishing through the air. Jacob knew he was in a quandary. On one hand, Sam had gained respect for the Cullens due to their way of life and the fact that Carlisle had attended him at home every day for weeks while he had healed from the devastating injuries he had sustained in the newborn battle. On the other, however, Sam was afraid of what might have been created, and he would take no chances when it came to the safety of the tribe and La Push.

_I don't know what to do, _he admitted finally.

_Then let's do nothing for now, _Jacob suggested. _Because once it's done, we can undo it._

Sam nodded his head once. _All right, Jacob. I'm trusting you with this. But you and I need to talk to the Cullens as soon as possible._


	12. Bellerophon's Plan

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but it was just a natural place to stop, and I don't want to include things that don't need to be there. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or favorite the story. You are all wonderful! And a big thanks to my pre-reader, and best friend, Genia, who gave me some good ideas for this chapter. And a HUGE thanks to Jenny Cullen, aka Jenrar, for betaing this chapter for me. You have my eternal devotion, girl.**

**

* * *

**

Bella set her books down on the biology lab table and began flipping through the second semester syllabus, curious as to what she would be learning in her next term at Dartmouth. She had managed to pass all of her first semester classes, which still amazed her. Then again, she figured that her career path would be a professional student for the remainder of eternity, so she might as well get familiar with student life. She had made the decision that as soon as Carlisle determined what was happening with Renee, she would be ready for Edward to change her. For one, things were getting much too dangerous with everything that was going on, including the pack. For another, the Volturi could pop in any day to see if she was still human.

Needless to say, she did not want that to happen. And she did not believe that they would give her a reprieve if she told them she had waited for two reasons:one because she wanted to enjoy making love with her husband, and two, because she had been experimenting with vampire venom, in an attempt to create a magic potion for her mother.

No, the sooner she was changed, the better. Edward had been insistent that he could thwart the Volturi when, and if, they decided to check up on her, but she did not wish to take any chances. She had lost Edward once, and then almost lost him forever in Italy. Bella did not want to take any more risks with Edward's life.

The smack of a textbook being tossed onto the table pulled her out of her musings. _Oh, shit._ Reed Covington was staring at her intently, as he pulled out the chair next to hers. She'd had a glimmer of hope that he had forgotten what he had seen on those slides several months prior, but just one look at his expression told her he had not. If anything, his curiosity was more piqued than ever.

"Hey. Bella, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good to see you again. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you'd been avoiding me," he said with a small smile.

_I have. _She laughed. "Of course not. I've just been really busy; I had a family emergency last semester, so I missed quite a few days due to that." _That's not necessarily a lie._

"Everything okay?" he asked innocently.

_Uh, no, not quite. _"Yes, thanks."

He stacked his books neatly on the corner of the table. "Well, if you don't mind, I guess we'll be lab partners, since we're sharing the table."

Bella knew that the only reason he had sat beside her was so he could pull information from her on those slides, but she did not know what else to do. To say no would draw suspicion. "Sure. Sounds great."

She was saved from further conversation by Professor Cooper walking into the room and preparing the class for his lecture. She steadfastly took notes throughout the lecture, even though some of it was in the book. She wanted to keep her hands busy and her eyes focused on anything except her new lab partner; she did not want to give him an opening.

Her luck ran out, however, once the class was dismissed.

"So, Bella," Reed said. "Did you ever find out what was on those slides with the funky red cells? I asked Doctor Cooper about them, and he didn't know what they were."

_Dammit! He checked up on me. Now what?_ "Oh, yeah. I was in such a hurry, that I didn't explain myself clearly," she lied. "I meant that I was going to show them to him, but then the family issue came up, and I never got around to it."

His pale blue eyes looked icy to her as he smiled. "Do you have them with you now? We could look at them and get Dr. Cooper's take on them."

She shook her head. "No, I don't have them. Actually, in all of the confusion of what's been going on, I might have thrown them out." _As much lying as I'm doing, I might actually get good at it._

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "That would be a shame."

Bella felt a shiver go up her spine. Something wasn't right – something was off, but she could not put her finger on it. "Yeah, I know. Well, I gotta run. I've got an English Lit class across campus next. Good to see you," she called, fleeing out the door.

She was not sure what to do. Jacob and Edward had been worried about this, and now it looked as if Reed Covington might actually cause some problems for her and the Cullens.

* * *

"Renee, it's so good to see you again," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Dr. Cullen," she replied, a slightly dazed look on her face. Every time she was in the doctor's presence, she always felt a bit flushed and out of breath. "I'm hoping you can tell me what's going on."

Carlisle and Renee had both flown to Hanover to meet up with Bella and Edward,and so that Carlisle could thoroughly examine Renee following her accident, in which she'd sustained no injuries. She had been receiving calls from the hospital several times a day, and she was anxious to find out what had happened to her. She was beginning to feel like some type of freak. So far, she had been allowing her answering machine to take the calls, per Edward's instructions.

"Well, I'm hoping I can tell you that, too," Carlisle said.

Bella popped into the room, her expression strained. "If anyone can tell us, Carlisle can."

"Bella," Renee admonished, "you haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'm fine. You're the one we're worried about."

"I'm fine. That's the problem," she joked.

Bella enveloped her mother in a tight hug, causing Renee to gasp in surprise.

"Whoa. What's all this?" she asked.

Bella shook her head, not speaking.

Carlisle spoke up. "Bella, Renee, we'd better get started." He took out his stethoscope and started by listening to her heart and lungs. He next tested her reflexes, muttering to himself as he went along. Carlisle then took a pen light and shined it into her eyes, checking her pupils.

"God, not more lights," Renee muttered affably.

"What?" Bella asked from her chair in the corner of the room.

Renee laughed at the memory. "After the accident, I had more lights shined in my eyes than I care to remember."

Carlisle laughed lightly. "Yes, that is certainly one of the tools of modern medicine. Follow my finger." He moved his finger in an invisible cross pattern. "I'm going to draw some blood now, Renee, so get ready."

She nodded, and Bella held her breath, afraid the needle would not pierce her skin.

It slid in like a hot knife slicing through butter.

He filled a multitude of vials, and then removed the needle, deftly placing a bandage over the puncture site.

"Renee, I'm going to send you over to the hospital for some x-rays, as well. I know you had quite a few after the accident, but I would like to get some more, if that's all right."

She nodded in acquiescence. "Sure, whatever you need. Come on, Bella! We'll stop by the mall on the way home."

Bella groaned amiably. "Okay, the things I do for you."

Renee laughed and grabbed her coat and purse. "Let's go, kiddo."

* * *

Edward sat in the wing-backed chair in his study, his father sitting behind the desk. Reports were piled everywhere. "So, what do you think?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I have a theory as to what is going on with Renee, but I don't want to speculate out loud until all of the x-rays come back. The hospital in Jacksonville just emailed her films and reports to me, and I spoke with the doctor there. She's flabbergasted at what happened and is really questioning what has occurred. Edward… I'm worried about this." Carlisle's amber eyes met Edward's own butterscotch, and Edward thought his father looked as if he had aged twenty years overnight.

"As in, exposure?"

He nodded. "Yes. With her having absolutely no injuries, it has cast her into a spotlight. She should still be in intensive care, if not dead from that accident, but she walked away without a single contusion. Not even a bruise! It's impossible."

"Not in our world."

"Exactly," Carlisle said emphatically, looking Edward directly in the eye. "And that's what is worrying me."

"If the Volturi find out, we'll have trouble. Plus, I'm worried that Aro would want to collect Renee as a trophy, just as he does Alice and me."

Carlisle rubbed his forehead. "You're right. If the Volturi get wind of this at all, we will have an all out war, and they will take Renee, doing who knows what to her. We cannot allow that."

Edward sighed. "Then we can't let them find out. We're no match for them."

"I know."

* * *

"Bella," Carlisle said. "Sit down, please." He motioned to the very chair that Edward had sat in earlier. "We need to discuss your mother."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. "Okay. You know something." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded, and Edward placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Yes, I've looked at the x-rays the hospital sent me, I've talked to the doctor who took care of her in the ER there, and I've gone over all of my findings."

"So what's the conclusion?" She worried her lower lip between her teeth.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Bella, dear, your mother is somewhat… immortal. But not entirely, I don't believe."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "But we didn't turn her into a vampire. She doesn't drink blood, and her skin isn't hard, like yours."

He shook his head. "No, you're right. But I believe that when we gave her that infusion, and she received the healing properties of our venom, she also received partial immortality. She's still human, only indestructible. I've studied her DNA, and it's mutated so that she has an extra pair of chromosomes, giving her this indelible trait. I'm afraid it's rather difficult to explain."

Bella was stunned. She had not been prepared for this. There was a way to make one immortal without going full vampire? She felt a smile tug on the corners of her mouth. "So, why can't I take it, instead of becoming a full vampire?"

Carlisle sighed. "You could, of course, but I don't believe that it offers complete immortality. I do believe that Renee will live a full life, without fear of death by accident, but her heart, liver, and lungs all appear normal, and that leads me to believe that she will die from natural causes, instead of disease."

"Oh." Bella was not sure what she could fathom at this point. It almost sounded as if Carlisle were spewing an idea for a new comic book hero to her, instead of her mother's future. "So, what do we tell her?"

He sighed again. "We're going to have to tell her the truth. She deserves that. And then we need to destroy Chimera so this does not happen again."

"No!" Bella yelled in protest. "You can't! Not after all we did… not after finding out what it will cure…"

"Bella," Carlisle said gently, "we must destroy it and never use it again, or the Volturi will find out what we've done and are likely to destroy us… along with Renee."


	13. Mom, I'd Like You to Meet

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, this story was nominated for a Vampie award in the I Can't Believe It's Not Sparkly (Best AU) category. Thank you for the nomination! If you are enjoying the story, I would certainly appreciate it if you'd take a few minutes and pop over to www (dot) twificpics (dot) com (backslash) vampawards and cast your vote.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, yada yada. I only own this idea. The rest belong to the great Stephenie Meyer, who is kind enough to let us play with her toys.**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle was worried. He was out in the woods behind Edward and Bella's house, hunting, but his heart was not into it. He easily caught a deer from a passing herd, but he did not enjoy his meal like he usually did. The threat of exposure was hanging over his head. He did not relish a battle with the Volturi. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine his family being slaughtered… one by one…

He was also worried about Bella. He loved her like his own daughter, and he was concerned about how invested she had become in Chimera. He understood her need to save her mother from a certain death due to cancer. It was human nature to not want to lose a loved one. And had they been able to save Renee and been done with the matter, he could have returned to Forks and his medical practice with a clear conscience. However, Renee's reaction to the infusion – and Bella's aversion to its destruction even though it had served its purpose – was what was making him anxious. Bella was an old soul, and her capacity to become obsessed with something was high.

As he drained the deer, he let his mind wander. What he needed to do was perform some further analyses and experiments on Renee, but he did not want her to feel like a test subject. Plus, he was unsure of how Bella would respond. She was so fragile lately, often having temper outbursts followed by crying spells. As a medical doctor, he had seen this plenty of times when a family member was faced with the mortality of a loved one. Plus, not to mention, how she had compromised her own ethics in the face of her mother's imminent death. He could only imagine how she was feeling.

But he needed to find out further information on Renee. He did not think she was a true immortal. She certainly was not a vampire, of that he was certain. She had no desire for blood, continued to eat human food, was having human bodily functions, and her organs were still functioning normally. What he imagined, however, was that she was immune to any injury due to the healing cells from the vampire venom and so, only a natural death would kill her. And he wondered how long that would take.

If they lived forever, how long would Renee's life span be?

Carlisle needed to do some more research but he did not know how Bella or Renee would react to that. He did not wish to treat her like a lab rat, but as far as he knew, she was the only one of her kind, and that needed to be studied.

He finished his meal and ran back to the house. He hated to ask, but he was just going to have to. He did not see Renee saying no, as she was as anxious for answers as the rest of them were. He found her sitting in the sun room, reading a novel. "Renee, may I speak with you for a moment?"

She sat her book down, her heart rate elevating slightly in his presence. "Of course. What can I help you with, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle sat across from her on the wicker couch. "Carlisle, please. Renee, I know you are still wondering what is going on, and I wish I had some concrete answers to give you. However, I don't know yet, and to know for sure, I need to do some more tests on you, if that's all right with you."

"More needles?"

He hesitated. "Not quite. Actually, I do have a theory, but to test it, the experiments might be a bit… dangerous at times." He expected her to balk at that, but just like Bella, she was full of surprises.

"Well, an eighteen-wheeler couldn't put a dent in me, so bring it on, Doc. Anything so we can figure out what's going on."

He sighed quietly in relief. That had gone much easier than he had imagined.

* * *

"Does that hurt?" Carlisle asked, poking the bottom of Renee's feet with a pin.

She shook her head. "No. I can feel it, but it doesn't hurt."

"How about that?" he asked, and actually jabbed the pin into her skin, drawing blood.

"Not really. I mean, I can feel a pinch, but nothing uncomfortable. Just like walking with something in your shoe."

Carlisle had some ideas for some further tests, but he was reluctant to actually perform them on Renee. What if he was wrong? He would not take that chance. "Okay, I am going to draw some more blood, but I think the rest of the tests, we can perform on the rats we used before we gave you the infusion."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, but rats?"

He nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Yes. We weren't going to give you something that hadn't been tested partially."

She hopped off of the exam table, grabbing her book. "Well, if you need me, you'll know where to find me."

Carlisle went in search of Edward, whom he found in the lab. He was feeding the rats in question. "How are they doing?"

Edward laughed. "Well, Lucky's holding his own with small animals, although if he goes longer than three days, he becomes quite vicious."

"We're going to have to destroy him, Edward. Having a vampire rat in the house along with humans is too dangerous."

Edward cocked his head in thought. "You know, I wonder if he even has a desire for human blood, since he's an animal."

"Well, we're not turning him loose to find out."

He shook his head in agreement. "Oh, of course not. It was just a thought." The idea of Mike Newton did come to mind.

"I think that instead of doing extreme tests on Renee, that we need to do them on Scooter, here," Carlisle said, gesturing toward one of the cages. "At least that way, if Chimera does not protect him from… whatever we do, Renee will still be safe."

Edward nodded. "I agree. Although the animal rights people might be on our case if they find out."

Carlisle laughed. "We turned a rat into a vampire rat; I think they would have a problem with that, too. Plus, better them than the Volturi."

"Amen to that."

* * *

"Emmett, I don't think that's a good idea," Bella said, an undertone of panic to her voice.

He grinned at her. "Bella, relax! If this stuff's as good as you guys say it is, then nothing will happen to him." Emmett held Scooter, the Chimera rat, in his hand, a firecracker in the other.

She scowled. "You're gonna kill him. Then we won't have him. And you're not stuffing firecrackers down my mom."

He poked the firecracker into Scooter's mouth, his red eyes gleaming up in a silent cry of help.

"Emmett!"

"Bella, wait. Let's just see what happens," Edward said, curiosity on his face.

"Edward, this is cruelty to animals."

"Testing the infusion on them was the cruel part, as you didn't know what would happen to them," Emmett said, his concentration on the lighter in his hand.

"Emmett, don't!" Bella shouted as he lit the fuse and stuffed the cylinder down Scooter's throat. She hurriedly ran to the sink, prepared to pour water down the rat's throat, but before she could make it, she heard a muffled 'bang' and turned to face the scene of destruction.

"Oh, my God," she muttered.

"Yeah!" Emmett shouted.

Scooter had puffed up when the firecracker had exploded, and then deflated again, tendrils of smoke escaping through his ears, mouth, and nose. But otherwise, he looked fine.

Carlisle moved to the x-ray equipment. "Put him on the table," he instructed, quickly taking pictures.

They all waited for the films to develop, and then gathered around Carlisle when he slapped them up on the light board.

"Interesting," he muttered. "He's perfectly fine."

Emmett opened his mouth but Bella cut him off. "You are _not_ feeding anything explosive to my mother."

He frowned in return.

"All right," Carlisle said, bringing the group back under control. "I think I know what is going on with Renee and what Chimera has done. Bella, how to do think best to go about telling her?"

She chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "Bluntly. She deserves to know the truth."

"Bella, it will probably come better from you, at least the beginning part, and then I'll fill in with the medical terms," Carlisle offered.

She nodded. "Okay, here we go."

Bella, Carlisle, and Edward walked into the sunroom where Renee was propped up on the couch, reading her book. She looked up as the Cullens filed in. "That was fast," she joked.

Bella gave her a half-smile. "Mom, we need to talk to you."

"Sure, honey," she replied, casting a wary expression to the men. "Is everything alright?"

"Mom, do you remember when I asked you to keep an open mind before we gave you the infusion?"

Renee nodded in acquiescence.

Bella sat beside her on the couch. "Well, I'm asking that you keep a _really_ open mind for this, because it involves some… magical stuff."

"Magic beans?" she asked unbelievingly. "Bella, you were never one for that fairy tale stuff."

Bella scratched at her head. "Yeah, but what if I told you the fairy tales are… true. And that I've been living in their world for a while?"

Renee became serious. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

Bella took a deep breath. Never would she have imagined that she would be the one to break the Volturi law… but here she went. "Mom… Edward, Carlisle… all of the Cullens are… vampires."

She was met with dead silence.

"Mom? Did you hear me?"

"You're kidding," Renee choked out.

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm not. Edward is a real vampire."

"Vampires don't exist."

"That's what I thought, before I went to Forks. But they were there, and I figured it out. Touch him." She gestured for Edward to hold his hand out, and he did so.

Renee reached her hand forward, and then pulled it back. "Bella, this is crazy, and you know I don't like being the butt of a joke!"

"Just touch him, Mom," she pleaded.

Renee reached over and finally allowed her fingers to come into contact with Edward's skin. "Oh, my," she whispered. "It can't be true. You're still alive, and so am I…"

"Renee, we don't drink from humans, "Carlisle said, as if it were the most normal conversation in the world. "We only drink from animals. That is why our eyes are the color they are. Vampires who drink from humans have eyes that are a vivid red color."

Her eyes widened. "I'd always wondered why you all had the same color of eyes. And that color… so strange."

Bella could tell that she was beginning to accept it. "They also are immortal, Mom. And they can't be hurt." She let that sentence hang in the air.

Renee's eyes widened even farther. "Oh, my… Are you telling me that what you gave me turned me into a… a… _vampire_?" she asked, whispering the final word.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, you are not. But what we gave you came from our venom, which is what creates a new vampire and, also, makes us what we are."

Renee's breathing picked up speed. "Oh… my…"

"Breathe, Mom. It's all right." Bella grasped her hand.

"What did you give me?" she asked Bella, slightly accusatory.

Bella's eyes began to tear up. "I couldn't just sit by and do nothing, not while I knew there was a substance and a chance that I could save you. So we worked with the venom, pulling the transformation parts out of it and just leaving the healing parts. And that's what we gave you."

"But it had some strange side effects," Edward said. "As you found out. You cannot be injured, just as we can't."

She shook her head. "But I don't drink blood." She shuddered. "I'm not like you."

"Not exactly," Carlisle explained. "But you do have our indestructible qualities now. Those cells morphed in with your DNA. That was why you were not injured in the accident, why you didn't have a scratch or a bruise. The same thing would have occurred with us had we been in an accident."

Renee just stared at all three of them. "You're not joking, are you?"

Bella shook her head. "We wouldn't joke about this. It's all true."

"Will I die?"

"Eventually," Carlisle answered. "But not from any accidental means. I believe that you will die from natural causes, but I do not know how long of a life span you'll have, as we are immortal."

"I'd like to be left alone now," she said quietly, looking out the window.

"Of course," Edward replied, gesturing for Bella to follow him.

Bella stood up reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Mom."

She shook her head. "You only did what you thought was best, honey. But leave it to my daughter to go to Forks, of all places in the world, and meet a damn vampire."

* * *

**End Notes: Let me know what you thought! Each and every review means the world to me! **


	14. All Hail Pegasus

**A/N: If you are looking for something close to canon but don't mind AU, check out my latest story, Eyes, Look Your Last. It's a collaboration fic with the wonderfully talented EternallyCullen and updates have been coming along super fast! We'd love for you to give it a try!**

* * *

"She's gonna hate me forever," Bella moaned, sipping at her water. She, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were gathered in the kitchen to give Renee some privacy so she could absorb the news they had just given her.

"She's your mom; she's not gonna hate you," Emmett said helpfully.

"She can't tell Phil, either. Or Charlie," Edward interjected.

Bella nodded. "I know."

"We've got company," Edward said suddenly.

"Who?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Jacob and Sam. They're outside."

Bella's eyes grew wide with concern.

Carlisle sighed. "Do we need to get Renee and Bella out of here?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she said stubbornly.

"And why am I not surprised?" Edward grumbled. "But no, they're just here to talk."

Bella stomped off toward the front door, wondering if she would have to expose her mother to more mythical beings in one day. She jerked the door open to find Jacob leaning against the porch rail, wearing his standard cut off jeans and black t-shirt. Sam was in the front yard, dressed to match. "Yes?"

"I go to bat for you, and this is how you treat me?" Jacob asked, his face a mask of innocence.

Bella rolled her eyes. "This just isn't a good time right now, Jake."

"It's never a good time, but we just flew all the way across the country and we need to talk. Now."

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett had followed Bella out onto the porch and were standing behind her.

Sam spoke up. "Dr. Cullen. Edward… Emmett… We need to speak with you regarding what has occurred with Bella's mom. It's urgent."

"Who's here now," Bella said between gritted teeth.

Jacob smiled, his teeth brilliant white against his russet skin. "Then I would suggest you don't make a scene."

Edward nodded in response to a thought Carlisle had. "Of course, come in, please," he said graciously.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes, but he only shook his head at her. She glared in return. She was just so tired of everything.

She followed the men into the dining room, which was on the other side of the sprawling house from the sun room, where Renee currently was. She stood while the men sat around the pedestal table, tapping her foot.

"Bella, please sit," Edward said. "Sam and Jacob have traveled a long way, and they're just here to talk."

She sighed and collapsed in the nearest chair. She had a feeling that things would not go her way in this discussion.

"Jacob informed us of what happened when he returned from Florida," Sam said, his face grim. "We need to know just what you have done and created."

Edward made eye contact with Carlisle and nodded infinitesimally. "All right. I'll let Carlisle give you the details."

Carlisle sighed. "First of all, you don't have anything to fear. Bella's mother is not a vampire, so nothing in the treaty was broken."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"One, she has no desire for blood. Two, her human organs are still functioning. Three, she still requires sleep. None of us meet those requirements."

"Then what did you do?" Jacob asked, relief evident on his face.

"We simply gave her an infusion with a venom base, but with the transfiguration cells pulled out of it to prevent the conversion from happening." Carlisle went on to explain the entire process to the wolves.

Sam rubbed his eyes. "So she's not a bloodsu– vampire? Like you?"

Edward shook his head. "No, she's not like us."

Jacob spoke up. "Charlie mentioned that she was in an accident…"

Carlisle sighed again. "Yes, she was. And we believe that the healing properties of our venom have given her a protection from injury and illness."

"She's immortal?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"Of course not," Bella said. "She just can't be injured, like vampires can't be. That's why she wasn't hurt in the wreck."

Sam's brows pulled together. "So how will she die if she's not immortal and can't be injured?"

"And how long will that take?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "It could be the same as any human, or it could be much longer."

Sam sighed. "How will you know?"

"When it happens."

"Oh." Jake was speechless for once.

Sam was not. "I take it you've destroyed it, though, now that you did what you set out to do."

Everyone hesitated. This had been the object of dissention between them as Bella did not want it destroyed. "Um, no, not yet," Edward finally said.

Sam's eyes widened. "Why not? It's dangerous as hell and has no further purpose."

Bella found a spot on the floor to be very interesting, especially when all eyes turned to her. "What?" she finally asked.

"Bella, you're the one who's against destroying it. Maybe now is a good time for us to discuss it," Edward said.

She glared at him in return. How dare he literally throw her to the wolves? "Fine. I don't think it should be destroyed because of all the good it can do. It literally cured cancer in three days! Can you imagine what else it can do?" Her eyes were widening in excitement.

Jacob looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "And just who are you going to market it to? You know you can't let anyone find out about it! Or them!" he added, pointing at the Cullens.

"I know," she mumbled. "It just seems a shame to destroy it."

"Bella," Carlisle said patiently. "You did what you set out to do with it. You saved your mother, but we have to destroy it now. We can't use it on anyone else, and we cannot risk the Volturi or the government getting wind of what we've done. If the Volturi find out, it could turn into a bloodbath."

She sighed. "Why can't I take it? Edward, you are so against turning me into one of you, and it would break the treaty, this would solve that problem."

Jacob and Sam exchanged glances. "You all know the rules. If another vampire is created, the treaty is broken. No exceptions," Sam said.

* * *

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered as he allowed his cool fingertips to trail down the satin skin of her arm. After all of the talk of death, Chimera, the impromptu pack meeting, and fears of the Volturi, he was ready to lose himself in his Bella for a while.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'd love you more if you'd side with me," she responded, her back to him.

He grinned. She was so stubborn. Well, Chimera had taken over their lives basically, but he refused to allow it to rule their bedroom any longer. "This has nothing to do with sides, unless you'd like to discuss which side of the bed you'd like to be on."

She growled, but he heard the telltale sound of her heart rate speeding up, of her breath hitching in her throat. Oh, yeah. He was getting to her. He leaned down to brush his lips against the shell of her ear. "Hmm? Or we can discuss top or bottom, but that's it."

She stopped breathing completely for a moment. "Edward, I'm mad at you."

"I know, which according to Emmett can make for some unbelievable sex." That did the trick as she flipped over and stared at him.

"You discussed our sex life with Emmett?" she hissed.

He laughed lightly. "Of course not. But I hear all about his, all of the time." He tapped his temple.

Bella glared at him. "I'm not speaking to you."

Edward laughed again, this time running his palm over her stomach, pulling her tank top up to expose pale skin. "That's fine. We don't have to talk."

She tried to push his hand away to no avail. "You always take my side. Why didn't you do it earlier?" She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

Edward pulled his hand away, all pretense of teasing gone. Instead, he pulled her into his side and brushed her hair back. "Bella, I'm always on your side, but sometimes, you have to remember that what you want as a human isn't in your best interest."

"Such as changing me?" she accused.

_What the hell? _One minute, he's trying to put her in a playful mood, the next they are talking about Chimera, and now it's about changing her? He shook his head at the mood swings. "Bella, love, you're exhausted and it's making you cranky."

She sighed, another tear leaking out. "I _am_ tired. I've just been so worried about Mom, and Chimera, the pack, and school…"

"Shhh," he soothed. "You're killing yourself over this, and it's not worth it. I'm here, and I know the sleep you do get is restless. Is there anything on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?"

She hesitated.

"Bella, you can tell me anything."

She sighed. "It's that guy in my class. Reed Covington. He won't leave me alone about those slides, and I'm worried that he knows more than I thought he did."

Edward was silent. Some no-account bastard dared to upset his Bella?

"Edward?"

He let his pent up breath out in a whoosh. "You want me to take care of him?"

She sat up, looking at him in shock. "Wh-what? What do you mean? Y-you wouldn't –"

He smiled widely. "I'm not going to kill him, Bella. But I can be very intimidating."

Her eyes were wide as saucers. "Let's just see what happens, okay? I don't really think he knows much, and he certainly didn't know what he was looking at. Let me just see what happens and I'll let you know if I need you to interfere, okay?"

Edward's eyes had darkened at the idea of this… asshole making his wife lose sleep. She was fragile enough with all of their problem occurring at once. "Fine, as long as you promise me you are going to start eating and sleeping."

She snuggled back into his granite embrace. "I will, as long as you hold me."

Edward wrapped his arms around her small frame, but his mind was back in the gutter. Absentmindedly, his hand began stroking her bottom through her shorts.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

_Fuck it, a few more minutes without sleep won't kill her. _"I'm doing what I set out to do, Mrs. Cullen."God, he loved the sound of that.

She giggled and twisted away from him. "But I need my sleep, Mr. Cullen," she said dramatically.

He smiled. "You'll definitely sleep well when I'm done."

She squealed as he dove under the covers and pulled her shorts off. He was getting much better about controlling his inner beast and not ripping her clothing in the process of their lovemaking – much to the disappointment of Alice. She laughed as his fingers tickled her stomach, and then moaned as he ran his lips up her inner thigh.

"Edward…"

He sighed at the scent of her. She was already so ready for him. "I'll be quick, I promise, and then you can get that much needed sleep."

"Mmmm," was his answer.

Within moments, he was buried inside her, his eyes rolled back, and feeling that if there were a heaven for him, he was already there. Bella moaning and writhing underneath him was just icing on the cake. He opened his eyes long enough to watch her, her brown eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, her hair fanned out on the pillow under her. She was absolutely beautiful.

And she was all his.

All too soon, he was bringing them both to their release, and she was wrapped back in his arms, safe and secure.

"Now, sleep, Bella. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of it." He began to hum her lullaby while classical music was playing softy in the background.

She nodded, her breathing already slowing down, her eyelids heavy. "I know. I love you, Edward."

"And I you."

The music went on long after she was wrapped in sleep's embrace.

* * *

Reed Covington bit into his burger while he read through his biology notes. His father expected great things out of him and he had no idea how to accomplish those great things. Science had always fascinated him, yet he was unsure as to how he could use it to gain notoriety among the social elite of the Boston scene that his father was such a part of.

His father, Peter Covington, had been a candidate for a Nobel Prize in 1993 regarding his work with the human nervous system, but had lost to two men and their work with split genes. Nevertheless, just being considered had boosted the Covington name throughout the scientific field, and now Reed was expected to follow in his father's footsteps.

The problem was, he just did not have the brilliant and unique mind that was required.

The Covingtons were a well-to-do family with old money who had lived in the Boston area for generations – what they called Boston Brahmins. They had ancestors who had come over on the Mayflower, forefathers who had fought in the Revolution, relatives who had served in Congress, and many who were now successful businessmen. Reed's mother had passed away when he was very young, and he had spent his life being shuttled between the historic family home on Jerusalem Road in Hingham to his father's condo in Cambridge overlooking the Charles River to the beach house on Martha's Vineyard with various nannies.

His father had graduated Summa Cum Laude from MIT with an advanced degree in biology. Reed was expected to accomplish the same, although he had been allowed to attend Dartmouth at his request. He had wanted to get away from home a bit to be on his own.

Now, he did not know what he would do, but he had to come up with something to impress his father.

With no mother figure in his life and early upbringing, his father had instilled winning at all costs into him. Scruples were frowned upon as they kept one from reaching one's goals. Winning was everything.

But his name and money were what had gotten him into Dartmouth; his brain would have only gotten him into Cambridge College.

What to do?

Suddenly, it came to him. He recalled those funky looking cells on the slides that brown-eyed girl had. What was her name? Bessie? Beth? What did it matter? He would see her in class and find a way to charm them out of her. She had told him she had gotten rid of them, but he did not believe her.

If he could get his hands on those slides and claim that find for his own, a Nobel Prize might not be too far off in his future, either. And then his father could not look down on a thing he did.

Ever.


	15. Cue Bellerophon

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you who have left me a review telling me what you think of the story. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! I love having the ability to interact with some of you!**

**Also, we are coming into the close of the story; we have approximately five or six chapters left to go, so we're coming into the home stretch. This is a story I've really loved writing and will hate to see go. Make sure you check me out on Facebook under LisaDawn Fanfiction and/or on Twitter under (at) Lisadawn75. I try to post updates ahead of time on both of these and I'd love to discuss the stories and see what you all think about them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the DVDs and books. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella threw her backpack in the front seat of her car and slammed the door. She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and sighed. She was exhausted. Even though she and Edward had kept their "together" time short the night before, and he had held her throughout the night, she had not slept well. Her dreams had been full of red-eyed vampires in black capes, coming to destroy her family. When she awoke that morning, her eyes were so purple, she looked like an underfed vampire herself.

She was worried about Renee. They had yet to sit down and talk about the situation they were now in. All they had done was make small talk in the kitchen that morning, and Bella could not skip school that day. She had an exam in her physics class that she could not miss. So far, she had been holding her own at Dartmouth, much to her surprise, but lately, with everything going on, her grades had been slipping. She knew that Edward would bribe the administration to not kick her out – if it came to that – but she did not want that to ensue. She did not want all of that expense to go to waste.

She was also worried about Chimera. She knew that everyone was correct, and it had to be destroyed, but the irrational side of her did not want to see it transpire. It was almost as if it was her child – born from her ideas and research. She had poured a huge amount of blood, sweat, and tears into that project, and she just hated to see it go up in smoke.

_But it wasn't in vain. You used it to save your mom._ She had to keep reminding herself of that. She knew she was being a total bitch to everyone, and she hated herself for it. She knew she was being childish, but she could not seem to help herself. She was exhausted. And when she became exhausted, she became cranky, much like a child. She had been trying to keep up with the supernatural for so long, and now it seemed as if things were finally beginning to crumble around her.

She was worried about the pack, too. Sam and Jake had left the same day, but not without a warning. If Edward changed her, they would still consider that a violation of the treaty, and then the war would be on. Innocent blood would be shed, and people she loved would die – on both sides. She could not have that on her conscience. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

But most of all, she was worried about the guy from school. Reed Covington. What a jerk. He was such a pompous ass, and he just assumed that all he had to do was speak, and she would blindly hand over whatever he wanted. Well, he had no idea who he was messing with. She had played down her worry to Edward so that he would not go off of the deep end and possibly rip Reed's arms off and beat him with them. That would definitely bring about the attention that they were so desperately trying to avoid. But she was worried about his persistence. There was just something about him that she did not like. She did not trust him any farther than she could have thrown him, and she was not sure why. He had always been friendly and nice. But it was his eyes. He looked at her as if he was scheming… always scheming. And he always wanted to talk about the slides with the venom on them – never anything else.

She started the car and slowly drove to campus, worrying the whole way. Her stomach had been so upset that morning, she had not eaten breakfast, but had just managed to drink a half a cup of coffee. She had promised Edward that she would eat, but she knew that if she had eaten anything, it would not have stayed down, and she had to complete this test. It was worth a third of her grade.

She parked and walked quickly to her physics class with Dr. Hofstadter. He was a young professor and fair, yet he was tough, and she did not want to be late. She took a deep breath and took her seat. At least she did not have this class with Reed.

She worked her way through the answers and turned her test in with a sigh of relief. She then walked slowly to a bench under an oak tree and grabbed an apple out of her bag she had snagged from home. She took a couple of bites, but felt it churning in her stomach, and so, she tossed it in the garbage. She was too worried to eat. Instead, she took out her red notebook filled with her notes on Chimera and read through them again. Oh, if only they could release their findings to the world! Imagine a world with no more disease… No more injuries…

But Bella knew that Chimera had to be destroyed. It was not worth losing her family over in a most likely gruesome death by the Volturi. Even if the government found it, they would not be able to protect them. _I don't think the Witness Protection Program would cover something like the Volturi._ Bella let out a slightly hysterical giggle at the thought of the government protecting them from the Volturi.

It was time for her biology class, and she began to feel nauseated. She had this class with Reed Covington, and he had decided to be her lab partner. Today, they were dissecting baby pigs, and Bella was worried enough about that. All she needed to do was faint in front of her classmates.

She stood up and felt a wave of vertigo sweep over her. What the hell? It had been a couple of days since she had eaten any real food, but she did not think she would be this dizzy. Her eyes were also feeling heavy and scratchy, but she blamed that on not getting much sleep. _Oh, I wish Edward would just bite me and get this over with so I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid shit anymore!_

But she was at school and had to deal with it. She stood still for a moment, waiting for the feeling to pass, and then grabbed her bag and trotted off to the science department, dreading it the entire way. She prayed Reed would be absent.

Of course, her luck would never allow that.

She tossed her bag onto the lab table and sat down beside her partner. The whole situation vaguely reminded her of another biology class, and she felt the hysterical giggle bubbling up in her chest again. _What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together, Bella!_

"Hey, how are you?" Reed asked politely.

She smiled tightly. "I'm fine. And you?"

"Good. You ready for today?"

Bella felt her head spin at the thought. "Um, I think so. I guess I should warn you, though, that blood makes me faint, so I don't know how I'll react to this."

He smiled politely, although it made Bella uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it. If you start to feel queasy, then just step back, and I'll take care of it."

Bella wondered if she was overreacting. He was behaving in such a helpful manner, yet under his friendly veneer, she could not help but feel that he was hiding something much more sinister.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen, can I talk to you for a minute?" Renee asked, poking her head into the lab.

Carlisle looked up at her and flashed a dazzling smile. "Of course, but please, call me Carlisle."

"I'm sorry if I acted like a child earlier. But you have to admit, that was a lot to take in."

He shook his head. "There's no need to apologize, Renee. You did have a lot to absorb, and I know it wasn't easy."

She looked at him warily. "So all of you really are… vampires?" She choked on the word.

He patted a stool next to him, motioning her to have a seat. "Yes, we are. But we are not your average vampires. Most drink from humans, killing them. When I first woke up and realized what I was, I knew I could never harm another person, and so I found that drinking the blood from animals was just as effective." He continued to tell her his story, of how he had been changed, how he had found and changed Edward, then Esme, and the rest of his family, and how his love of medicine had allowed him to save lives when they would have perished due to his enhanced senses and skills.

Renee listened to the entire story enthralled. "So what all can you do?"

He explained about their speed, running, strength, and memory.

"But I'm not a vampire?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. You have no craving for blood, and you are eating regular human food."

"Can we go into the woods and test some of the other things you mentioned?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course."

She soon found herself in the forest behind Bella's house. Slightly worried, she asked, "You do know how to get out of here, right?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry. I just didn't want us where anyone could see us. Now watch this." He took off running in a circle and was back in front of her within half a second.

Renee's mouth was hanging open. "Oh, my God. How is that possible?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I'm not sure; it's just one of the perks of vampirism. Now you try and we'll see if you… inherited that trait."

Renee ran in the same circle, only at a much slower pace. A human pace. "Well, hell," she joked when she was back in front of Carlisle. "That didn't work."

He smiled at her. "Let's try something else." He found a large maple tree and without much effort, pushed it over, uprooting trees and sending dirt flying. "Now you try."

"Okay." Renee focused on an oak tree that was approximately twenty feet from where Carlisle was standing. She pushed.

And pushed.

And pushed.

She turned around backward and pushed that way, using her feet as leverage.

But the tree stood upright.

"Shit," she muttered, causing Carlisle to laugh softly.

"I see you didn't inherit that trait either. I think it's safe to say that the only thing Chimera did for you was to heal you and make you immune to injury or disease."

"Fabulous," she said sarcastically. "So now I get to live forever, with no superpowers, and watch all of my friends and loved ones die."

Carlisle nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Renee."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Or Bella's. I was just ready to go; I had made my peace about things and was ready. Now, I'll have to stand by when we bury Phil, and Charlie, and… Bella."

He shook his head. "No, Bella wants to become one of us. Completely. She wants to become a vampire and become immortal."

"She wants to what?"

Carlisle sighed. "She wants Edward to change her. And he's agreed."


	16. The Strike of the Cerberus

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been following this story. We creep ever closer to the end. I certainly appreciate all of the reviews and alerts I've received for this.

**If you'd like something else to read while this is finishing up, I would highly recommend the new collaboration fic I'm writing with the awesome EternallyCullen, titled Eyes, Look Your Last. You'll find it under my profile. Also, check me out on Facebook under LisaDawn Fanfiction and follow me on Twitter (at) LisaDawn75 for fic updates and teasers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

* * *

Bella dragged herself out of bed the next morning, feeling as if she had been plowed over by a truck. _I hope I'm not getting sick. _This was not the time for her to be coming down with the flu. She still had her classes to consider, her mother to worry about, and Reed Covington to deal with. The flu – or any other virus – was just going to have to take a hike. She did not have the time – or energy – to deal with it or any other illness.

She turned the shower to as hot as she could stand it and groaned when the hot spray hit her. She had hoped it would wake her up, but so far, not so good. She stayed in the shower until the hot water began to run tepid, but she still felt as if she were trying to walk in water.

She bathed as quickly as she could and then wandered downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee. _That's it; I just need some caffeine. _Edward was waiting for her with a steaming mug, fixed just the way she liked it.

"Bella, are you all right? You look like you feel terrible." Concern was etched upon his beautiful features.

She nodded. "I'm fine, just tired." She reached for the coffee and took a big sip. _Yum, heaven…_

He looked at her worriedly. "Well, I can understand that. You slept very fitfully last night. I don't think you ever had a peaceful moment of sleep in days."

She sighed. She had such a long day.

"Why don't you skip class today and stay home? I'll fix you some tea and chicken soup," he added helpfully.

Bella shook her head. "No, I can't. I've got too many important classes. And besides, you have classes, too."

"Yeah, but I can pass them whether I'm there or not," he boasted, a smirk on his perfect lips.

She scowled. "Yeah, but I can't. I'll be okay once I get there and get woke up." _I hope…_

He handed her cell phone to her. "Just make sure you call me if anything happens and if you need me."

She took the small, silver contraption. "Yes, sir."

Bella groaned inwardly when she walked into biology and saw Reed Covington sitting at their lab table. She already felt terrible – she did not need to fake conversation with him today. She just did not have the energy; she had barely made it through her other classes. This was the last one of the day, and she just wanted to make it through it so she could go home and curl up into bed.

"Hey, Bella," Reed greeted, as she sat her books on the table. "You feeling all right?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. How are you?" She thought he'd look much better without that third eye she was seeing. She blinked several times to try to clear her vision. _Oh, God, just kill me now…_

"I'm fine," he replied, his eyes on the red notebook sticking out of her backpack.

The professor came in and put an end to the small talk, which was fine with Bella. She tried to pay attention, but her eyelids felt as if they were made from sandpaper and weighed twenty pounds each. She wrote down the text they were working from, hoping that she could go back and do some studying when she got home, so she wouldn't be too far behind.

"You sure you're all right?" Reed whispered to her.

She shook herself and noticed that she had been leaning far to the left on her stool; she would have fallen off if he had not said something to her. "Yeah."

What the hell was going on?

A sudden crash and pain in her right side woke her completely up. What the hell just happened? She looked around and noticed that she was on the ground, her stool turned over. This was just great. She had passed out in front of her entire biology class. Professor Cooper was at her side immediately.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you all right?"

She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I think so." She lay her head back down on the tile floor. All she could think about was the germs that had to be on that floor, but it was not in her to hold her head up.

"I'm going to call for help," he said, a slightly panicked look on his face. She knew that he enjoyed microscopic creatures and theories; he did not do well in real-life emergencies. He was quickly out the door and looking for someone in the hall that could get emergency services in the room as soon as possible.

Reed held her head up and placed his backpack under her head. "Just try to relax, Bella. Help will be on its way soon."

She felt bad for being suspicious of him when he was being so kind to her, but she could not help it. Something was off. She could see it in his expression and the way he refused to make eye contact with her. "Okay." _Like I'm able to do anything else here, stud muffin._

She lay there for several minutes before EMS arrived with a stretcher. If she had not already been on the floor, she thought she would have passed out from humiliation. They loaded her up, and Reed stuffed her things below, but not before his hand had unzipped her backpack partially.

And removed the red notebook where all of her Chimera notes were kept.

He quickly stuffed it into his backpack and watched as Bella was wheeled out of the door, overhearing her asking someone to call her husband for her, her hand waving her small, silver cell phone in the air.

He had done it. He had gotten what he wanted. In the excitement of the afternoon, Professor Cooper dismissed class early, and Reed could not have been happier. He drove home to his apartment to see if he could decipher the notebook that she carried everywhere.

This would be his claim to fame.

* * *

Edward Cullen came bursting through the doors of the emergency room like an avenging angel. His perfect features were contorted in pain, but he was still beautiful enough to make the nurses swoon.

"Can I help you?" the charge nurse asked breathlessly.

"I'm here for my wife, Isabella Cullen," he said, having no time to deal with their x-rated thoughts; he just blocked them out entirely. He was a married man, for God's sake! Did they have no shame?

Her face fell. "Oh, yes, she's in room 314." She showed him the way, and he walked through the curtain as if it was not even there. He rushed to her side, grasping her pale and cold hand in his own.

"Bella? Are you all right? What happened?" He was brushing her hair back from her face, which was still paler than usual.

She smiled at him weakly. "I'm all right. The doctor hasn't been in yet, though. But I think I just fell asleep. I hadn't felt awake all morning." _That's the understatement of the year._

As if on cue, the doctor walked through the curtain. "Isabella, I'm Dr. Brown."

"Just Bella." It was an automatic correction anymore.

"Well, Bella, it seems like you had quite a spill, there. Did you hit your head?" He took his pen light out and shined it in her eyes.

"Um, yeah, I think I did." She figured she might as well be truthful.

Dr. Brown massaged her scalp, and she winced. "Yep, you've got a nice goose egg right there. We're going to send you down for a CT scan of your head, just to make sure everything's okay before we let you go." He scribbled something on her chart and left through the curtain.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Edward," she tried to comfort him. She could see his hands clenched into fists, the tendons standing out under his pale skin.

He pressed his lips together. "If you hit your head on that floor, you probably have a concussion. But I want him to tell us why you passed out. I have a theory, but I want to hear it from him."

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nope, we'll see what he says first." At this, a nurse walked through the curtain with the announcement they were ready for her in CT scan. Edward followed her down, in the hopes he would get to see the images from where he was standing.

He was fortunate in that he did get to see most of the images. The technician did not even notice him standing by the window, so Edward was able to get a good look at them. He made his own diagnosis and then followed his wife back down to her own room in the emergency department. He was probably more capable than most of the emergency room physicians, anyway.

"Well?" she asked.

He sighed. "You do have a mild concussion. He'll probably pull you out of school for at least a week and make you stay home and rest."

She groaned in response.

After several minutes of waiting, Dr. Brown came back into the cubicle. "Well, the films are back, and it looks like you have a mild concussion from where you hit your head. So, I'm going to let you go home on several conditions."

"What are they?"

"First of all, why do you think you passed out in class?" he asked.

She shrugged, feeling her face flush hot. "I'm not sure."

"Yes, you are," he said bluntly. "Have you been eating? Drinking fluids? How have you been sleeping?"

She sighed. "I haven't been doing any of the three."

He nodded. "That's what I thought. We see it a lot with new freshmen trying to keep up, but you have to take care of yourself, or you won't be good for anyone."

_Oh, if you only knew…_

"So, I'm going to send you home with a week off from school if you promise me you will get some rest, eat properly and drink plenty of fluids."

"I promise." _I'm mentally crossing my fingers. I have too much to do!_

"I'll hold her to that promise, doctor," Edward said.

He nodded and scribbled a prescription. "This will help with any headaches you get. If you start getting nauseated, and it will not stop, you need to come back right away, got it?"

She nodded. "Got it."

"All right; good luck," he said and bid her good-bye. She waited patiently for the nurse to come in and discharge her. "Edward, will you hand me my backpack?"

He sighed. "Bella, you heard what he told you. Rest."

"I just want to see something," she said, a gnawing in the pit of her stomach. _Please let it be there!_

"Fine," he said, reluctantly handing the canvas bag to her.

She sat up in the bed and dug through the bag, her face becoming more worried with each passing moment.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked her, seeing her distress.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "It's not here."

"What's not?"

"The notebook. My red notebook that had my Chimera notes in it." She was close to hyperventilating. For that notebook to end up in the wrong hands…

Edward took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what might have happened to it?"

She gritted her teeth, her expression hard. "Yes, I do. Reed Covington must have taken it when I was passed out on the floor."

* * *

Reed Covington sat in the living room of his apartment, door locked, and just looked at his prize. He had done it; he had gotten what he had set out to do from the beginning.

True, he did not have the slides, but hopefully this notebook that Bella Cullen carried around with her everywhere would tell him where those slides came from, and he could collect his own samples. Then he really could claim it as his own work.

He flipped to page one and was floored. There were diagrams in there that did not mean a thing to him, along with abbreviations. V1, V2… what the hell did that mean? There were no such elements on the periodic table. So what would V stand for? Vanadium? But it was a V alone; it had no numbers, and it's atomic weight was 23, so that made no sense. And then there were E1, E2, C, J… the list went on. It made no sense if you were looking at the elements.

Maybe this was not going to be as easy as he thought. He flipped through some more pages, hoping to find a key, and instead found notes.

"Gave Chimera to 3 lab rats. Edward's named the placebo Fluffy, the C as Scooter and the V as Lucky. Ha."

Huh? There was that V again.

And it was not like he could just call up Bella Cullen and say, "Hey, I stole your notebook, but I can't decipher it. Can you help me?" Uh, no.

He looked at another entry. "Lucky is full V now. Only wants other animals. Scooter is actually healed. Took x-rays and his heart measurements are down from original! C works! Know it would work on mom now as V worked on Lucky. Do I dare try? If I don't, she's dead for sure. Don't know what to do."

He was even more confused.

He thought that maybe the "C" stood for the Chimera that had been referenced, but what the hell was Chimera? All he knew was the mythical creature, and he was not a student of mythology, so he did not know a lot about that, even. So what was it?

He flipped through the notebook some more, but it was all Greek to him.

He was not sure what to do now. But he had to figure something out, as this was his only claim to fame.


	17. Snake Bite

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this chapter. We only have 2-3 chapters left to go before the story comes to an end. I know I could drag it on, but I am a firm believer that once the story has been told, it needs to be wrapped up, instead of continued on with one problem after another.**

**I want to send a big thanks to Jenny Cullen, aka JenRar, who was sweet enough to beta this chapter for me! I owe you one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that resembles Twilight or the characters. Those all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own the idea for this story and Reed Covington.**

* * *

"Bella, just lay down on the couch. Renee has it all made up for you, as I didn't think you'd want to stay up in the bedroom all day," Edward told her, as they were pulling into their circular driveway.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You told my _mother_?"

He looked at her, cluelessness written all over his beautiful features. "Um, yes, I did."

Bella laid her head back against the headrest and groaned. "Oh, hell. She will fuss over me relentlessly."

Edward just grinned. "Good, you need some fussing over to make sure you do what you're supposed to." _And also to make sure you don't do anything stupid while I take care of Mr. Covington._

She pouted until he opened her door for her. "Come on," he coached her.

"My mother?" she hissed under her breath.

He sighed. "Bella, she was going to find out anyway. She's staying here with us."

She growled to herself.

Sure enough, Renee opened the door and flew out from it, arriving at Bella's side. "Oh, Bella. Oh, my baby. Are you all right? Edward said you passed out in class! Oh, my. What did the doctor say? Does Carlisle need to look you over, too? He's such a splendid doctor, you know."

Bella took a deep breath, glaring at Edward during her mother's verbal diarrhea. She knew how her mother was whenever she was hurt – which had happened often as a child, so Renee should have been used to this – and she was not looking forward to the next few days. Renee liked to hover, and Bella hated to be taken care of, thus the problem.

"Mom, Mom! I'm fine. I just have a minor concussion. It's no big deal; I've had plenty of them, as you know. I just have to rest, but I'm not an invalid."

Edward leaned against the car, enjoying the sparring between mother and daughter. He hoped that by sicking Renee on his wife, he would teach her a lesson about not taking care of herself. He knew she hated to be coddled, and he knew that Renee babied her like she was still three years old whenever she was injured – which was quite often – hence the reason Bella always insisted to her mother that she was fine and not to interrupt her life to come and take care of her in the past.

But the way she had not taken care of herself for the months they had been working on Chimera was inexcusable. Bella had not eaten properly, gotten enough rest, drunkenough fluids… and she had finally ended up on the floor of her biology class, unconscious due to exhaustion. Bella was smart, and she was wiser than that.

And now, that bastard from her class had that red fucking notebook. _Looks like I'm going to have to flash some vampire at him to get it back,_ Edward thought, the idea bringing a smile to his face. He did not typically enjoy intimidating someone – he did that naturally, anyway – but this one was going to be fun.

No one stole from his wife.

No one.

Or at least stole something and got away with it.

He chuckled to himself at his mental joking. This _was_ going to be fun.

He walked into the house, carrying Bella's things. She was arguing with her mother. Naturally.

"Mom! I don't want any chicken soup. I'm not sick. I have a concussion. I just need rest!"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, "I think you need to listen to your mother. Part of the reason you got that concussion was because you haven't been eating and you're malnourished. I think a bowl of soup, and maybe a slice of fresh bread, with a glass of milk would do you some good."

She glared at him.

"Scowl at me all you want, but you're not going to get your way this time," he said sweetly.

"Fine," she gritted out. "Mom, I'll take what Edward suggested."

Renee flurried to the kitchen, quickly dishing up a bowl of soup that she had made earlier in the day, along with the bread she had bought at the market. She put it all on a tray and brought it in to Bella. "Here you go, sweetie. I'm so glad I went to the market today, and it's just luck I happened to make soup. Bella, this is your grandmother's recipe that you always enjoyed."

Bella continued to glare at Edward as she ate spoonful after spoonful. Once the bowl was empty, the bread was gone, and the glass was empty, Bella smiled at him sweetly. "Happy?"

He nodded. "Of course. You know I only want what's best for you."

Renee sighed. "Bella, you have the most adoring husband, even if he is a vampire."

Bella just stared at her. She had forgotten that the secret was out with Renee and that she knew everything. "I beg your pardon?" she choked out.

Renee just stroked her hair and pushed her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket. "Don't worry, dear. I know everything, and we do have some things to talk about, but you should be thankful that Edward loves you so much. Not many women are lucky enough to find that kind of devotion. Even if he is a vampire," she added on in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "But there are some things we need to talk about when you get to feeling better."

Bella blanched at how easy her mother said the word "vampire." To her, it was a kind of taboo, like the elephant in the room. Everyone knew that was what the Cullens were, but they all typically avoided the word, using other terms instead. "Vampire" seemed so cliché… and dangerous.

"Uh, yeah, okay."

"Now, we're going to let you sleep. Everyone, clear out," she said firmly.

Everyone began to leave the room, until Bella spoke up. "Not Edward! I need him to sleep," she said pitifully.

Edward sat on the couch and gathered her into his arms so that she was resting against his chest. Renee ran the rest of the family out and shut the door. Edward began humming her lullaby, and she let her drowsy eyes fall closed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Shhhh," he replied. "It's all okay now. Just sleep."

And so, she did.

* * *

Edward left Bella sleeping soundly on the couch. He would wake her in an hour to make sure she could awaken per the doctor's instructions, but for now, he lether asleep. She needed the rest. He went into the kitchen and met with Carlisle and Emmett.

"How's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She's doing all right. She's sleeping for now."

"She'll be fine, Edward," Carlisle said helpfully.

He nodded. He had another issue he needed to discuss with them. "We have another problem. The guy in Bella's class that we've been worried about… we think he stole Bella's notebook with the information on Chimera in it."

"Oh, fuck," Emmett said.

Carlisle remained silent, his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "We have to get them before he releases them to anyone."

"Edward, this could cause some major issues, with both our government and the Volturi," Carlisle said, an undertone of urgency to his voice.

He nodded in response. "I know, and I'm prepared to find the bastard and get them back by any means necessary."

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett replied, a smile on his face. "I'll go with you, bro."

"We can't hurt this young man, "Carlisle reminded them. "That would bring about even more questions, as well."

"No, but we can scare the piss out of him," Emmett said, a grin on his face.

Carlisle hesitated. "But we don't want to scare him too bad, either, Emmett, because we don't want him to remember us."

Edward sighed. "Bella and I will probably have to leave Dartmouth after this, anyway. We'll just need to disappear and go somewhere else."

"Do you want to come back to Forks, Edward?" Carlisle asked. "You know you both would be completely welcome at the house."

Edward smiled at him. "I appreciate that Carlisle, but Bella might be a bit freaked out by all of the supernatural hearing going on in the house," he said with a grin.

"Damn," Emmett replied. "I can always use some entertainment."

"We would understand," Carlisle said in empathy. "We've all gotten used to it, but Bella is easily embarrassed."

"About what?" Bella asked, walking into the kitchen, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

Edward walked over to her, embracing her gently. "We've just been talking about the problem with the notebook."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're going to take care of it," Carlisle said, his voice kind.

She sniffed. "How?"

"Just trust us, Bella," Emmett said, smiling widely and showing all of his teeth.

She gasped. "You're not gonna… kill him, are you?" she asked with a gulp. She did not like Reed Covington, but she did not wish him dead.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, love. We're not going to hurt him, but we are going to get your notes back."

"Oh, good," she replied. _As long as no murders are committed. Injuries are okay, as far as I'm concerned…_

Edward hesitated. "But there's one other thing."

"What?"

"Um, we're most likely going to have to leave Hanover."

She stared at him with wide, brown eyes. "Why?"

"Because no matter what we do, Covington's going to talk, which will draw attention to us and what we've done. So, we need to be thinking about where we might go," Edward said.

Bella sat, pondering for a few moments before she spoke. "Edward, if we're going to have to leave, why don't you just go ahead and change me?"

Edward looked as if he would be sick.

She pressed her lips together. "That was the deal. I've done a lot of thinking about it. I thought about taking Chimera, but Carlisle, you said it yourself; it doesn't make one immortal, and we don't know the lifespan. So I could take that insteadand could still die in fifty years. I want to be with you, Edward, forever. You know this. I want you to change me."

Edward sighed. He had known this was coming, but he had hoped to put it off for a while longer. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been sure of this for years, Edward. I want you to change me, and if we have to leave anyway, then now's the perfect time. I'm ready."

"What about the pack?" Emmett asked, serious for once. "You all heard Sam and Jacob. If we change Bella, we've broken the treaty."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, there's no way we could go back to Forks."

Bella put her face in her hands.

"Bella," Edward said, pulling her hands away from her face easily. "Like you said, this would be the perfect time, because you know you won't get to see your father again."

"I know," she answered in a small voice.

Carlisle spoke up as the patriarch as the family. "I think what we need to do is recover the notebook from this Mr. Covington, and then we all need to go back to Forks and make arrangements to move, deciding on where we're going to go. Bella, Edward, if you decide you would like to go elsewhere, we would all understand. But this way, Bella, you will get to see your father one more time. Then, Edward, you can make the change with Bella when we get settled to a new place. That way, we're out of Forks and away from the pack, and they won't have to know about it. They will have their suspicions, but no proof."

Edward nodded. "I think that sounds perfect. Bella?"

"What about Mom?"

Carlisle sighed. "We'll leave that up to her. I'm sure she will want to return home to Phil, which means we'll have to let him in on the secret somewhat. But if her lifespan turns out to be quite longer than his and she wants to move with us, she's more than welcome."

Bella hugged him suddenly. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He hugged her back gently. "You're welcome."


	18. The Defeat of Chimera

**Chapter 17 – The Defeat of Chimera**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and following this story. We are almost finished, and I hope you've enjoyed taking this ride with me. If you're interested in reading some other things, please follow me on Facebook under LisaDawn Fanfiction and/or on Twitter (at)LisaDawn75 where I post updates on all stories I have going. I'd be delighted to have some more of you with me!**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing related to Twilight, all noticeable places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the idea for this story and Reed Covington – who is about to get his comeuppance. **

**And without further adieu…**

* * *

Reed Covington threw his beer can into the trash, harder than necessary. He was frustrated. He had poured over the notebook he had stolen from Isabella Cullen for hours, and it still made no sense to him. He was not sure what to do. That notebook was the only thing that was going to give him a chance of impressing his father.

He had been swabbing everything he could think of when he would venture out at night. She had not told him where those strange cells that had been on the slides had originated from – just that she had found them accidentally. She could have been anywhere; none of the specimens he had collected looked even remotelylike the strange, rectangular, red cells he had seen that night. He groaned in frustration and threw his pencil across the room.

He stopped for a restroom break and looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing his tired eyes. He hardly recognized himself anymore. He had not bathed in a couple of days, and it had been almost a week since he had shaved. This notebook was taking over his life – and wrecking it. He had been living off of coffee, whatever had been in his cabinets, and takeout pizza. His last meal had consisted of SPAM on stale crackers.

As he was finishing up, he heard a loud banging on his front door, causing his heart to drop into his stomach. Were the police after him for stealing? Surely not. Surely they didn't care about a senseless notebook.

Did they?

He slunk into the living room and peeked out the window. Two men were standing at his door – one, big and burly, and the other, tall and lanky. They did not look like cops, so he opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked grouchily.

The two men muscled their way past him and into his apartment.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck do you think you're doing? This is my apartment, and I would suggest you leave before I make you," he bluffed. He noticed how they were glancing quickly around his apartment, as if they were searching for something specific.

The big, burly one turned to him. "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" he asked with a smile, exposing a set of perfectly white, even teeth.

For some reason, those teeth set Reed on edge, and he backed away. "Who are you guys?"

The taller one turned to him, exposing those same perfect teeth. "Does the name Bella Cullen ring a bell for you?"

Reed blanched. This one seemed even more of a threat – deadly even – and he wasn't sure why. They looked like men, yet there was _something_ about them, and his instincts were telling him to get the fuck out of there. "Yeah, she's in my biology class," he answered nervously. "What's it to you?"

The lanky one walked toward him, effectively backing him into a corner. "She's my _wife_. I'm Edward, and this is my brother, Emmett. And if you don't come clean with me, I'm going to rip your fucking arms off and beat you to death with them."

_Oh, holy shit. _Reed had a feeling this Edward could very well do just that thing, too. He really wanted to run and get the hell out of Dodge. "Well, what do you want from me?" he asked, his voice shaking. He felt he could piss his pants right then and there.

Emmett was over at the table that was littered with pizza boxes and beer cans.

"Hey, y-you can't be going through my s-stuff," he said to Emmett, his voice faltering, as Edward stared him down, his eyes black as coal.

"I'll do anything I damn well please," Emmett replied. "What are you gonna do to stop me?" He flipped a few pizza boxes to the floor.

"You stole something from my wife, and we've come to get it back," Edward said, his voice soft as velvet.

Reed was literally shaking in his shoes. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." _Lie. __Lie, and__ maybe they'll go away…_

Edward stepped even closer. "Sure you do," he said, almost seductively. "It has something to do with a red notebook. Remember that? You happened to take it from my wife when she was unconscious on the floor."

Reed went from pale to white. "Uh… uh…"

"Found it, Edward," Emmett yelled, brandishing the notebook like a trophy.

Edward kept Reed pinned into the corner. "Make sure no pages are ripped out," he said, without breaking eye contact with his prey.

"I-I didn't t-take any pages out," Reed stuttered.

"Just like you didn't know what I was talking about a moment ago?" Edward asked softly.

"Looks good to me," Emmett announced.

Edward looked deep into Reed's brown eyes, his own black as sin. "If I find that you've taken anything out of that notebook, I'll be back, and even the authorities will not be able to find you. Got it?"

Reed was shaking so badly that his knees were knocking together. "O-okay."

"Take it all, Em, in case he's made notes or copies."

"Y-you c-can't just t-take my stuff," Reed complained bravely, but a glare from Edward effectively shut him up.

Emmett immediately had the notebook and papers in hand. He was standing at the door, waiting for Edward.

"Don't make us come back," Edward warned.

Reed quickly shook his head. "N-no, I w-won't."

They left as quickly as they had shown up, and Reed was mortified to find that his pants were actually wet.

* * *

"Did you get the notebook?" Bella asked as soon as Edward and Emmett walked through the door.

Emmett brandished the notebook and papers above his head in triumph. "Sure did, little sis."

She jumped up and hugged him around the middle, using his body to steady herself. "Oh, thank you both. I've just been sick thinking about it."

Emmett looked offended. "Don't tell me that you doubted my mad skills?"

Edward just rolled his eyes.

"And all of his limbs are still intact?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course they are. We didn't harm a hair on his wittle head," Emmett replied.

Edward started to snicker. "We just scared him so badly, he pissed himself," he said with a snort, and then he burst into full laughter.

Emmett joined in, and before too long, Bella couldn't help but follow. "Oh, my…"

Even Carlisle laughed a bit at the last part, but then he became serious. "He's going to be suspicious now. I think we need to get everyone out of here and go back to Forks. Renee can decide if she wishes to go back to Florida, or she's welcome to come with us. Edward and Bella, you will need to decide what you want to do with the house."

Bella groaned. She had come to love this house, as it was hers and Edward's first house together, but she knew it was in too close of a vicinity to Hanover to stay there. "Could we just close it up, like you guys do with your other houses you keep? I'd love to come back here someday."

Edward nodded. "I don't see why not. We can hire a caretaker to take care of the house and check on things around the grounds. We can also just have the utilities taken out of our bank account. I'll look for an attorney to handle everything tomorrow."

"When are we leaving?" Bella asked, surprised.

Carlisle smiled at her in understanding. "Within the next few days. You will both need to drop all your classes, as well."

She nodded. Okay. This was part of being a Cullen. She'd never get to put down roots anywhere and live out her life. She had chosen immortality and Edward, and in doing so, had chosen the life of a nomad. "Where's Mom? I'll go talk to her."

"I believe she's reading in the sunroom," Carlisle replied.

Bella just nodded again in reply and quickly left the room.

As she passed through individual rooms, she paused, looking over each one. Esme had decorated the house when she had come for a visit before, and the thought of having to leave her home made Bella feel slightly queasy. It was either that or the concussion. She hoped they could at least take some of their furniture, as Esme had found quite a few beautiful antiques – she had gotten some good deals at several of the New England dealers – which she could not bear leaving behind. They were just so… her. And Edward.

Bella found Renee in her favorite chaise lounge in the sunroom, reading a book. "Mom," she said, interrupting her. "We need to talk."

"Indeed, we do, young lady. Carlisle tells me that you have plans for Edward to change you into one of them," she said bluntly.

Bella's eyes widened. "Wh— How? Wh—"

"Oh, now don't go freaking out on me. I can't say that I blame you. If I was you and had a husband who looked like Edward and who was as attentive as he is… well, I'd probably do the same."

Bella felt her face flush hot. "It's not because of how he looks!"_ Of course, that doesn't hurt, either._

Renee just rolled her eyes. "Honey, you forget who you're talking to. I'm your mother, and you always were an open book. I see how you look at him. You practically salivate whenever he's within a twenty foot radius."

Bella felt her face get even hotter. Her mother was right, in a sense. "Okay, you're right, to a point. But shouldn't a wife find her husband physically attractive?"

Renee laughed. "Honey, this goes beyond just basic attraction. The boy's like a Greek god; even I can see that. They are all beautiful, and I can understand why you'd want to be a part of that."

Bella shook her head. "No, Mom, that's not it at all. Yes, I feel inferior to Edward all of the time, but I know he loves me for who I am, and I'm not changing for him. I'm changing so that I can be with him forever. I don't want to continue to grow old while he stays exactly the same. I don't want him to have to watch me die…" She choked on the last word. This was becoming difficult.

Renee reached out to stroke her hair. "I understand. But honey, think of all of the aspects. Remember what I told you when I thought I was dying. 'It is appointed unto men once to die.' Bella, what you would be doing is sacrilegious."

"We've never claimed a faith."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure they would all be pretty clear on this. I don't want you to suffer eternal damnation because of the choices you've made." Renee's eyes had filled with tears.

"So you're saying you don't want me to do this," Bella said, confusion written on her face. She had assumed that after everything she had seen – after being around some of the Cullens for a while – that her mother would understand. Other than Edward, her mother had always understood her best.

Renee patted her hand. "Bella, you do what you think is right for you. You're an adult now, and I'll support your through any decision. But just answer me one thing," she requested.

"Okay."

"Did Edward have anything to do with this? I mean, is he pushing you to do this?" Renee's gaze had turned steely.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Edward, try to coerce me into changing?" She laughed some more. "Oh, Mom. If only you knew! I've been trying to talk him into it for years now, and he wouldn't do it. But we finally settled on a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?"

Bella's face instantly turned fire engine red, and Renee nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I get it."

"So do we have that settled?"

Renee nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because I came out here to talk to you about something far more serious."

Renee's face instantly lost the humor. "What's wrong?"

Bella recanted the entire story of the red notebook, the notes, Reed Covington, how she had passed out at school, Reed stealing her notes, and finally, Edward and Emmett paying Mr. Covington a visit to retrieve them.

"Carlisle is afraid that we've been too noticeable, and that Reed might cause us problems, so we're leaving to go back to Forks in the next day or two. We're going to take care of things there, and then settle in another area, where Edward is going to change me. That way, the wolves won't know that we broke the treaty."

Renee was rubbing her temples. "Bella, do you realize how strange all of that sounds to someone on the outside?"

Bella couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I can imagine it does. So, you're invited to return to Forks with us, or you can return to Florida, but Carlisle said he's done all of the testing he needs to on you, and that he's told you everything."

She nodded in understanding. "I need to get back to Phil, anyway."

"I thought you would. I'll book you a plane ticket. But Mom, since we don't know how long your life span will be," Bella choked out, "when the time comes, you're welcome to come live with us. If you want."

Renee hugged her daughter. "I appreciate that, but we'll just see what happens, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go make that reservation now." She stood up and flew out of the room, before the emotions began to run any higher.

* * *

Bella drove her mother to the airport the next day, with a promise from Renee that if anything happened to Phil, she would come and live with them. She was basically a Cullen now. They shared a tearful good-bye, and then Renee headed for the security line. Bella sobbed off and on throughout the drive home.

When she pulled up in front of the house, there was a U-Haul truck sitting in front, which told her this was really happening. She walked in to see that Jasper had returned, and Edward was directing the loading of furniture.

"Bella, I'm glad you're back. You can let us know what you want to take and what can stay," Edward said. "But first, Carlisle needs you in the lab."

She nodded, knowing what he wanted. She dragged her feet on the way to the back of the house. "Carlisle? Edward said you needed me."

He turned from packing up medical supplies to smile at her. "Yes, I do. Bella, we have to destroy it, and I didn't want to do it without you here."

She finally nodded in understanding, knowing that her protests would net her nothing. And deep down, she knew that Chimera could not continue to exist – it was too dangerous. "How do we do that?"

He visibly relaxed at her acceptance of the matter. "I have a biohazard recycle company coming to collect some things, along with this drum of fluid. We need to pour it all in this drum and mix it together; that will weaken it, so it's no good, and then they will destroy it, so it doesn't end up in the environment or drinking water."

She nodded, noticing the lab rats were gone. "Where are Lucky, Scooter, and Fluffy?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "They've been taken care of."

She felt sad. Those three little rats had done more for her, and her research, than anything. She had hoped to at least give them a proper send-off.

They spent the rest of the day packing up the house, with Bella instructing her husband and his brothers on what furniture she could not live without. Esme had flown out and was packing up breakable objects, such as glasses, dishes, and whatnots.

"Bella, you go pack your clothes, and I'll take care of this down here," Esme told her, so Bella walked to the kitchen door and turned back to see Esme as nothing but a blur, wrapping and packing. At this rate, the entire house would be packed before nightfall.

Sure enough, all she had managed to pack was her and Edward's clothing and personal items from the master bathroom, when it was announced downstairs they were finished. Edward came up to the bedroom to see if she needed any help.

"No, I think I'm okay," she replied to his offer, her voice slightly shaky.

The boys came in and packed up the bedroom furniture, leaving the room entirely empty. Bella just sat down in the floor, unable to think of what she needed to do next.

Edward came up and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just tough. This was our first house together, but I guess I'd better get used to it, huh?"

He nodded against her hair. "Yeah, but we'll be back one day, once everyone here has moved on."

"Yeah," she agreed, and snuggled deeper into his embrace, falling asleep as he hummed her lullaby.


	19. Iliad's Beginning

**A/N: ****Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and leaving me feedback. I've enjoyed reading every comment. We have one more chapter to go and the epilogue! Can you believe it's almost over?**

**Thanks to the fabulous Jenny Cullen, aka Jenrar, for being my beta on this chapter! You are awesome, girl!**

* * *

Bella had never been so glad to see Forks, after a two-day driving marathon across the country. MapQuest had predicted it would take approximately fifty-two hours to drive; however, Edward had made it in forty- six hours, in a U-Haul truck with rest stops for her. It had been harrowing, to say the least.

They pulled into the Cullens' drive, and Edward parked the truck. Bella practically fell out of the passenger side, after being cooped up inside for so long.

"Oh. My. God." Bella stretched as if she had never stretched before.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running out of the doorway and attacking her best friend with a hug. "Oh, how I've missed you! How was New England? And how was Dartmouth, smarty pants? Too bad I never made it up there for us to head down to Boston or New York for some shopping. Oh, how's your mom?" She stopped and beamed at her.

Bella just stared at her, open-mouthed. "Uh… fine."

"To which one, silly?"

Bella was so confused. "Um… all of them, I guess."

Edward spoke up. "Alice, we're just here for a few days to get some affairs in order."

She stuck her lower lip out. "Then where are you going?"

"That's one of the affairs we have to get in order."

Bella and Edward walked up to his room, after greeting Rosalie and Jasper. Edward shut the door behind them, even though it was pointless. "Bella, we need to decide on where we're going. We are welcome to go with Carlisle and the family, or we can go out on our own."

She hesitated. "Can we stay with Carlisle and Esme, but have our own place?" Her face flushed red.

He grinned. "Of course."

"Where are they going?"

"Fairbanks, Alaska. It's close to the family in Denali."

_Fabulous. _"Yeah, well, I had planned to go to Alaska, anyway, before this stupid Dartmouth idea of mine, so let's go to Alaska. That way, I can tell my parents that I just wasn't Dartmouth material and decided to transfer to the University of Alaska."

"Love, it's however you want to handle it. Your mom knows the truth; it will just be telling Charlie."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. This was it. She had a couple of days with her dad, and then she would have to tell him good-bye. Adios. Forever. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, as she and her dad had become very close over the couple of years she had lived with him. She was now so glad she had done that. Not only had it brought Edward to her, but it had given her her father back.

"I know," she choked out.

Edward stared at her for a few minutes. "Why don't you go over and spend some time with him? I'll take care of things around here."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you with everything."

He laughed, and the sound made Bella's tummy twist in happiness and desire. "Of course I'm sure. Go. Go see your dad. I'll be right here when you get back."

She grabbed the keys he gave her, kissed him quickly, and jumped in the Volvo that Emmett had haphazardly parked in the driveway. It certainly hugged the corners of the familiar streets much smoother than her old truck had. She sighed happily. It was nice to be going home.

She pulled up in front of the familiar, faded white sided, two-story house, and found Charlie outside, working on his truck. "Hey, Dad!" she called.

He spun around, and his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Why, Bells! What in tarnation are you doing here?" He hugged her spontaneously and spun her around. He set her down quickly, his face reddening in embarrassment.

She smiled at him to let him know she had enjoyed his display. Typically, she was just as uncomfortable being emotional around Charlie as he was her, but she was not going to let that get in the way these next two days. She was going to say everything she needed to say, for she would not get another chance. "We're home for a couple of days."

"Really? How come? School's not out yet, is it?"

She shook her head. "No. As it turns out, I'm just not Dartmouth material."

He puffed up, righteously indignant. "What do you mean? They're lucky to have had you!" His face was beginning to turn purple.

She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Dad! It's all right! It was my decision, not theirs. I just decided I was tired of spending every moment of my free time studying." _Not to mention __coming__ up with magical solutions to save the __world, and then__ having to get the notes of said solution from the ass clown in my class!_

"Still, Bella, that was a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

She shook her head. "Nah. Not with Edward's money and clout. If I want to go back, all he has to do is write a check, and I'm back in."

Charlie shook his head. "Where is old Edward?"

"He's at home getting some things straightened out. We're heading up to Alaska in a couple of days."

"Alaska? What the hell's in Alaska?"

_The place to turn me into a blood-drinking, people-killing machine. _"The University of Alaska. I've decided I should have gone there the whole time, so that's what we're going to do. Plus, Carlisle's received a really good offer from a hospital up there in Fairbanks that he's accepted."

He shook his head again. "Yeah, I'd heard he was leaving. That's gonna be a shame."

She patted his back. "You'll be all right. How are things going with Sue Clearwater?"

"Hrmph. Fine," he mumbled, and she could tell by the way his face was turning crimson that things were going quite well.

* * *

Bella turned off the engine of the Volvo, gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were white. She stared at the little, red house and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Should she get out and tell Jacob that she and the rest of the Cullens were leaving, never to come back again? Or should she just turn around quickly and head back to Forks, making plans for the next few days with her new family? Her dilemma was solved for her when Jake opened the door in his standard issue blue jean cut offs, no shirt, and no shoes.

She sighed and cut the motor. "I need to talk to you," she said, as she stepped out of the car.

"Is the leech with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But if you don't have time, I'll just go," she said, her chin jutted out.

"No, no. I've got time. You feel like taking a walk?" he asked, motioning toward the beach where they used to always walk together and have their talks.

She nodded. "'Kay." She stuck the keys in her pocket and followed him down to the wet sand, the sea spray hitting her in the face and moistening her skin.

Jacob walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?

Bella sighed. "I came to say good-bye."

He stopped short. "What do you mean?"

She felt tears springing up behind her eyes and willed them away. "We're leaving after tomorrow and won't be back. I wanted to make sure I got to tell you good-bye, before we did."

"Where are you going?" he asked, disbelief on his rugged features.

She sighed again. "Alaska."

"Why Alaska?"

_Why does everyone keep asking that question?_ "Because the Cullens have family in Alaska, and there's a lot of game there."

Jake looked at her shrewdly. "And you're going to have him bite you, aren't you?"

Bella didn't reply; she just kept walking across the wet sand.

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "You can't let him do that! You heard Sam! It will break the treaty, and you know what we'll do to you!" His breathing was getting heavier.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Give me some credit, please. Why do you think we're leaving… for good? And I mean it. We're not coming back here. So even if we break your precious treaty, it only covers your lands. And we won't be on _your_ lands anymore."

Jacob ran his hands through his hair, pulling and tugging at the strands. "Why don't you just take that shit you came up with? Corseca, or whatever the hell it is. At least then you won't be a fucking vampire."

"But I'll still be mortal… and one day, I'll die. I want it all. My mom will still die one day. And besides, we destroyed it all, so you can tell Sam that."

He paced up and down in front of her rapidly. "Bells, think about what you're doing!"

"I already have!" she yelled at him. "I've thought about it for two damn years, and I'm not going to change my fucking mind! And with the Cullens all gone, you guys will stop phasing anyway, so I'd think this would be a good thing for you all. You all can go on with your lives."

He remained silent, his breathing hard.

Bella looked at her watch. "Look, I've gotta go, or Edward will start worrying about me. I just didn't feel right leaving for good and not saying good-bye. I mean, you were my best friend."

"Yeah," he choked out.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you gonna rat me out to Sam? You know the treaty doesn't cover any territory outside of here."

He nodded. "I know, and no, I'm not gonna rat you out. I'm just trying to process how it will be without you in my life."

She smiled at him sadly. "I think it will be good for you. I've been toxic for you, Jake. You've always thought you were in love with me, so you never saw any other girls around you. Find someone special… who will treat you the way you deserve."

He nodded mutely and began to walk her back up to her car. She could hardly imagine that this was the last time she would walk on La Push Beach. She reached up and pulled Jacob down into a hug. "I do love you, you know. As a friend. Tell Billy bye for me?"

He nodded again, unable to speak."'Kay," he choked out.

She opened the door of the car and stood with one foot in. He reminded her of a whipped puppy, but it had to be done. She would have felt worse if they had left and she had not told him herself. "Good-bye, Jacob."

"Bye, Bells…"

* * *

After yet another two day drive, they were finally in Fairbanks, Alaska. Of course, the Cullens had driven straight through, with Edward making rest stops for Bella, yet they had still made the forty-six hour drive in thirty-eight. The scenery would have been beautiful, if it had not flashed by so quickly.

While they spent their last day in Forks, Edward had been online, looking at real estate. He had found them a large, log home that was in a rural area of Fairbanks. He had an appointment set with the real estate agent, but he was ready to buy it that day, as long as there were no surprises. In the meantime, they would stay with Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the family in their house.

Edward drove straight to the house to keep the appointment with the agent, and the two of them were shown through the house. Bella fell in love with it immediately. It was a large, two-story house, with a deck the entire length of the house. The kitchen was state of the art – not that she would be using it soon – but it would definitely help with resale. It was very light and open, and exactly what they were looking for.

Edward made an offer and put a down payment on it immediately. It was in move-in condition, and Bella prayed that they could get moved in quickly. She did not want to go through the change in Carlisle and Esme's house; she wanted to do it in their own house. And she hated the idea of them making love there, as well, where everyone would hear what they were up to. She was just screwed, all the way around.

They stayed with Carlisle and Esme for three days, before they got word that the sellers had accepted their offer, and since Edward was paying in cash, there was none of the bank hold up that typically took place with a home sale. So, within four days, they were signing papers and exchanging keys.

At last, everything was in place, and Bella was ready to become an immortal.


	20. A Myth is Only a Myth

**Chapter 19 – A Myth is Only a Myth**

**A/N: Well, here we are at the end. Just an epilogue to go and we will be complete. It makes me sad to think of the story ending, but I'm not the type to just keep dragging things out. I hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who has taken this ride with me.**

**As always, a FANTASTIC thanks to Jenny Cullen, aka Jenrar, for being my beta on this story. It would not have been as good as it was without all of her help and input. Love ya, girl! You're the best!**

* * *

At last, everything was in place, and Bella was ready to become an immortal.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" Edward asked for the hundredth time, as he smoothed her hair back on the pillow.

They had moved into their new house in Fairbanks, and Esme had already been over to help decorate and lay out the furniture. Everything was now in its proper place, and there was nothing holding her back, except herself. She was tired of waiting; she was ready to join Edward in eternity.

"Of course I'm sure. No matter how many times you ask me, that will continue to be my answer." She brushed the hair off of her neck, exposing her jugular vein. "Bite me, baby," she said with a grin.

Edward did not return her smile. To him, he was signing her death warrant. "You don't know what you're asking."

She sighed. "Edward, please stop acting as if you are already at my funeral. We've talked about this, and everything will be fine. Now, let's get this show on the road." She arched her neck a bit more to give him better access.

"Don't worry," she replied to his worried expression. "Carlisle is here, and he won't let anything bad happen."

Carlisle was standing off to the side, prepared with another syringe of morphine; he had already injected a dose through an IV in her arm. He intended to administer it to her again after Edward had bitten her, hoping to dull the pain of the transformation. This was an experiment of his making.

Edward brushed his lips against hers one more time. "God, forgive me for what I'm about to do," he whispered, and then sank his teeth through the soft flesh of her throat, puncturing her jugular vein. Her sweet, aromatic blood filled his mouth, and he swallowed once, but he stopped with difficulty, pulling back and sealing the wound closed with a swipe of his tongue. He did the same thing to the other side of her neck, taking a sip of her delicious nectar, and then sweeping his tongue across the wound to seal it. At each pulse point, he continued, biting, taking a small sip, and sealing the wounds closed. When he was finished, he sat back and looked at his handiwork.

Bella was already arched off of the bed, writhing in the confines of her personal torture.

Carlisle immediately gave her another syringe of morphine for the pain, and they watched as she bent her back so that she was bowed off of the bed. Her facial expression was contorted in agony, and she looked like the burning woman she now was. However, she did not make a sound.

"Oh, Carlisle. What did I just do?" Edward wailed, his hands in his hair.

Carlisle put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did what she wanted you to do, and I couldn't have done it better myself."

"But she's so quiet. Do you think I did something wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

Carlisle shook his head. "I think it's the morphine. See how still she's being? It must be helping her relax some and taking the edge off. Remarkable," he muttered.

Bella's fists were clenched so tightly, her nails punctured the skin of her palms, but her blood was already beginning to coagulate, and so no bleeding occurred.

For three days, Edward sat by Bella's side, watching her breathing and knowing she was in pain whenever it accelerated. He listened to her precious heartbeat, racing toward its last beat, and he committed the sound to memory. He kept her as comfortable as he could, by placing cool washcloths on her face. He did not know if it made any difference, but he was going to try. Anything for his Bella.

He refused to leave her side.

On the third day, Bella's heart was racing even faster. The trembling in her fingers, hands, toes, and feet had finally subsided, but her heart was beating harder than ever before. He knew this was it. It was pumping the last of his venom throughout her system and would then harden her heart to stone, and it would beat no more.

Sure enough, within moments, her heart was beating so frantically, it pulled her upwards off of the bed so that she was bowed toward the ceiling, as if a string were attached and pulling her middle upward. Her heart gave a few final _gal-umps_, and then… nothing. Everything was silent.

And Bella opened her eyes.

She lay there and stared at the ceiling. Edward could see the vivid red of her eyes. "Bella, love, are you all right?" he asked softly.

Bella gasped in a breath, her eyes wide at something she was looking at above her. Edward reached out to touch her hand, and suddenly, she was in the corner, hissing at him and Carlisle, her stance one of a protective crouch. She immediately stood up, a look of apology on her face. Edward could tell that she recognized him.

"Bella, it's me. It's Edward."

She just continued to stare at his face, as if she had seen the Second Coming, and it was more than her eyes could bear, yet she couldn't look away, either. She just stared and stared, a look of awe on her now flawless and pale face.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. When she still did not answer, he felt the need to elaborate. "Bella, love, you're fine. Everything is fine. Everything went according to plan. It just takes some getting adjusted to."

"Edward?" she said softly, her voice now filled with the musical cadence of the Cullen family. It was as if bells were chiming inside of her voice. She gasped when she heard herself speak.

He smiled at her, nodding. "Yes, love, it's me."

Bella suddenly moved forward at her new natural speed and immediately wrapped her arms around him, grasping tightly. "Oh, Edward, thank you!" she said excitedly. "I love you."

He ducked out of her embrace a bit. "Easy, love. Now, _I'm_ breakable, and well… that kind of hurt," he said with a grimace.

She laughed out loud and gasped again at the musical quality of the sound.

Edward had always loved Bella's laugh as a human, but even he had to admit that it was absolutely breathtaking now. Everything about her that he had found beautiful had been enhanced, so that she was now… stunning. Dazzling. Exquisite. And she was _his_—forever. Eternity now stretched before them.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly, as he no longer had to worry about breaking her. He pressed his lips to hers hard, sliding his mouth against hers, while enjoying the sensations shooting from their mouths directly to their lower abdomens. He swept his tongue across her lips, and she opened her mouth to him automatically. He had never entered her mouth, for fear of nipping her, but now he could… and he did. He slid his tongue against hers in the dance of the ages, groaning at the sensations it was causing him. Before he knew it, Bella had one hand tangled in his hair and one leg wrapped around his.

_Ah, eternal love,_ Carlisle thought, abruptly bringing Edward out of his lust-fogged condition. He disentangled himself from his wife, whispering in her ear, "Later, love, when we don't have an audience."

He thought that if Bella could have blushed, she would have, but her skin now stayed as pale porcelain as the rest of them. That, he would miss. Her blush had always been one of the loveliest things about her.

Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, dear, you need to feed. As a newborn, your appetite will be almost insatiable, and you will need to feed almost daily for a while, until the desire wanes a bit. Denali Park is full of wildlife and not a far run from here."

Edward grinned. "Yes, Bella. Let's hunt."

She grinned back. "I've always wanted to see you hunt, and now I get to hunt with you. But how will I know what to do?"

Carlisle smiled at her. "It's all instinct, my dear. But Edward will give you the best tips on how not to make a mess. Au revoir for now, my children. I will see you two soon. Bella, welcome to the vampire way of life."

"Thank you," she said, still reveling in her voice. It made her recall a fuzzy memory of wind chimes hanging on her grandmother's porch.

He took her outside, where they were surrounded by trees. "Now, we're going to run."

Her bright, crimson eyes grew wide. "I don't know how to do that."

"Don't worry, love. It's all instinct. Just follow me." And with that, he took off through the forest.

Bella dug her heels in and found that she could easily follow Edward now. Before, he had been nothing but a blur, but now, she could make out every small movement he made, while still able to see every small stone and tree in her way and easily avoid them. She was amazed at her vision. She was able to pick out colors in the forest she had never even known existed. She could see the individual dust motes and tiny insects fluttering in the air. It was all amazing.

Edward suddenly stopped, and Bella was glad, for her mouth was filled with venom, and she smelled one of the most appealing smells she had ever inhaled. "What is it?" she whispered.

He sniffed the air. "Elk. That will be an easy kill for your first time."

"What do we do?"

He nodded at an oak tree in front of them. "We'll climb that tree and wait for them to come into the clearing. Then we'll take one a piece."

Bella had never climbed a tree before. She had always been too clumsy. She wondered if she would be the only clumsy vampire in the world. "Don't laugh at me if I fall."

He grinned at her. "You won't fall. Just come on up."

She scaled the tree as if she were Spiderman and perched on the branch next to Edward. "This is amazing." She could not wipe the huge smile off of her face.

Suddenly, the herd of elk came into the clearing, and Edward explained softly what to do. He dropped down lithely on one, breaking its neck on contact. The rest of the herd didn't even know anything had happened. Bella closed her eyes and did the same, just not as gracefully. She scared the herd off, causing Edward to laugh.

"You promised!"

He shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you, love. I was just remembering my first hunt, and it was quite similar – and comical. I'll tell you the story sometime. You'll improve with practice."

Bella didn't need to wait for instructions, as she was already sinking her teeth through the hide, muscle, and gristle. She immediately found the jugular vein and punctured it with her new, steel teeth, drinking and drinking, finally quenching the thirst that would hold her hostage for eternity.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, we've reached the end, finally. If you are reading this, then I want to give you a huge thanks for sticking with me through this story and making it until the end. I appreciate each and every one of you. Also, I want to give another HUGE thanks to Jenny Cullen, aka Jenrar, for her beta skills, support, and suggestions. You have helped me more than you know.**

**If you want more to read, I still have a WIP, Into the Hands of My Fathers, which is the sequel to Deliver Me From Evil. I also have a collaboration fic going with my lovely ficwife, EternallyCullen, titled Eyes, Look Your Last. I'd be thrilled if you all would check them out if you haven't done so, yet. You can follow me on Facebook under LisaDawn Fanfiction and on Twitter under (at)LisaDawn75 to keep up with the stories I have going on. I would love to hear from you as to what you thought of the story and any other stories I have that you've read. Meeting and making new friends has been one of the best things I've found in this fandom. **

**And now, without further adieu…**

* * *

**Epilogue – 75 years later **

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand back to their house in Millinocket, Maine; they had spent twilight hunting. As they walked back to the house, Bella thought back over their lives for the last three quarters of a century and how things had changed since her transformation. The Cullens had moved back to Alaska after Bella's change, and then stayed there for ten years. After that, Carlisle had to leave the hospital, as people were starting to wonder about his age. They had lived in several areas of the country, but had not been back to Forks. It was still too soon for them to return; plus, they were unsure as to what was occurring with the wolves. They hoped to be able to return in another century, when all remembrances of them had disappeared, along with local folklore.

Charlie had passed away around forty years prior, nearly thirty-five years after Bella's change. He had been sitting at the station, working, when he'd had a massive heart attack, causing his sudden death. There was not anything anyone could have done for him. Over the years, Bella had called him on the phone, and almost every time, he would mention how her voice sounded different. She would just blame it on the phone, the phone lines, the weather, or that she had a cold. She never saw her father again after that day in Forks, and that had eaten at her, until she had sunk into a deep depression after his death. She had regretted that she was never able to see her father again.

Of course, she had felt responsible—and guilty. After she had made excuses why she could not come home, Charlie had just given up on offering, and finally, the phone calls had been less and less. She could not blame him, but it did not make it hurt any less. It had not been his fault, but she had been forbidden by Volturi law to tell him what had actually happened to her. All she had been able to do was pray that he had known how much she loved him, and that her absence from the remainder of his life had not been his fault.

She had talked to Jake a few times, as well, and it turned out that he and Leah ended up falling in love, regardless of their previous hate for each other. Apparently, they had a very passionate relationship that resulted in their falling for each other. That had improved Leah's disposition greatly, and with the Cullens out of the area, the wolves had finally quit phasing and had returned to their normal growth and development. Jake and Leah had even ended up having two children after they got married. Leah had passed away a few years ago, and Jake's children were taking care of him. He and Bella had made their peace with each other, and now they could both finally understand where the other one was coming from.

Phil had also died around twenty years earlier. At first, Renee had insisted on staying by herself. Then, after about a decade, she decided she wanted to travel, so she took off to see the world. The Cullens had worked with their forger to set her up with all of the documents she needed to keep from drawing suspicion, so that she could travel all she wished or live alone. As they considered her family, they had insisted on supporting her needs, no matter how much she argued otherwise. The Cullens had explained thatshe could not draw Social Security checks on Phil for decades, as that would draw attention to her lifespan. That was what had finally broken her stubborn streak. She was now staying with the Cullens as part of the family. She had aged some, but not much. Carlisle estimated her physical age to be around fifty, whereas she was actually a hundred and fifteen years old. They were unsure exactly how long Renee would live, but he theorized that she might live to two hundred, but would look and feel approximately ninety years old in a regular human lifespan.

Bella never ceased to be amazed at all of the new gizmos and gadgets that came out through the years. Robotics were taking over, along with computers, and they could do almost anything—except extend a lifespan. Only a few things could do that: proper medical care, diet and exercise, and… Chimera.

And Chimera was now long gone… just a memory.

Bella had never regretted her decision to give her mother Chimera. Even though she had compromised everything she had believed in, it had been worth it for her to have her mother with her for such a long time.

And when her mother did pass on, she would handle it with courage, dignity, and grace, because she now understood that she could not keep her mother with her for eternity, no matter how much she wanted to. She would, though, ensure that she made the most of the time they had together.

As they walked into view of their house, she squeezed Edward's hand and looked up at him with a smile. They'd had some good years together. And they had many more to look forward to.

**END.**


End file.
